Neverland Just Got Interesting
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: I find Belle too vanilla for our Rumple, in season 3 when the gang hit Neverland a woman from Rumples past is there that embraces his demons and his magic. She is confident and dark just like him. Rated M for the upcoming chapter 2 where Rumple and our mystery maiden get sexy in the jungle. This is one OC you are gonna fall in love with.
1. Welcome to Neverland

**/ alright, so on my fanfiction maiden voyage I am going to do a fanfiction that I have been AGONIZING to wrote. This will take place during season 3 when some of our favourites took off to Neverland. I am so sick of Belles vanilla ass ruining our dear Rumples confidence that I am hooking him up with a very confident very loving lady of my own creation. A woman from Rumples past he had long thought dead, a woman that welcomes him and his dark side, a woman that has a very dark side of her own. This bitch is the business and speaking of business her and Rumple get down to a lot of it. Hell yeah nookie is going down throughout this fanfic. PLEASE give it the benefit of the doubt for now. All we want is our favourite wee man happy so I am rewriting his past to make it so. LET'S DO THIS. /**

Neverland, Rumple swore to himself and whatever gods that were paying attention that he would never set foot on this hideous land again… It sickened him to his core to know that he was literally going to his death. Young Henry would be his undoing but he didn't care, he was trying so hard to be good… So hard to ignore the darkest part of himself…It hurt his heart knowing Belle would never truly love all of him. He was the dark one, no matter how hard he repressed it he would always be the dark one. He only wished that she would love him as he is instead of the man she thinks he is. He was a man once, yes. But he was man no more and she failed to see that.

He had already made the conscious decision to abandon the rest of the merry crew of his greatest foes aboard the Jolly Roger but something halted him… He wanted to get Henry back of course, he would honour his son and protect his grandchild from the evil clutches of Peter Pan. Annoying little bastard. It was just… As the ship came to a halt he felt something… Something so familiar… Like a scent one smells that brings back a childhood memory, or a song that makes one reminisce about the past. This wasn't the allure of his grandchild pulling him in like a magnet to metal… This was something else entirely… There was someone else here… "Feeling a little nervous are we _mate?"_ Hooks condescending tone rang from behind him, clearly the concern and confusion he was feeling was evident on his face. Biting back the venom of the words he really wanted to say to him he merely smiled his best fake smile "oh on the contrary, it's always nice to visit a land where I am back in prime physical condition, _dearie_ " he said the echo of his past impish self slithering into his voice as he dropped his cane at the pirates feet his leg back to its former glory.

He was not one to involve himself in the childish arguments of the saviour and Regina but after a good two hours of wandering aimlessly about the treacherous landscapes of Neverland listening to the two mothers bicker like school children with Snow and her shepherd prince trying to play devil's advocate Rumple had just about enough. He opened his mouth to give them the tongue lashing of the century when the continual thorn in his side bet him to it. "Ladies, we are not going to find dear little Henry with all this angry bickering. Nightfall is coming we need to make a camp. Unless you slags like an audience when you fight, I am happy to oblige Emma looks lovely when she's angry" Hook said with that sickeningly charming glint in his eye. "Don't call my daughter a slag you fiendish pirate!" Charming exclaimed pointing his sword at him with steely determination. "Oh gods kill me now" Rumple grumbled under his breath pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The temptation to put them all under a sleeping spell for a few hours consumed him… He could feel the purple smoke forming around his hands, the sweet caress of his precious power goading him on. But he stopped, he was trying to resist this part of himself, he had to deny himself this pleasure unless he wanted to feel the dark cloak of loneliness clutch him once more. He let the smoke fade away, almost feeling guilty for denying it the pleasure of shutting up the shouting hairless apes around him. He knew just how in tune him and his precious darkness was in the next ten seconds when a grubby little lost boy sprung from the bushes grabbing the saviour in an iron grip a blunt but by no means useless blade held firmly at her throat. He smiled secretly to himself, silence at last… It may have been a tense silence but he felt he should thank the lost boy for ending the hideous noise of them all screeching like haggard old witches.

"My my, we do love when family come to visit" the boy whispered menacingly his eyes meeting each and every one of them. He could have been no more than 15… Well he _appeared_ no more than 15. The saviour was tensed against him everyone inching their hands for their weapons. "Ah ah, less of that now chaps" the boy whispered pressing the blade harder into the soft skin of her throat. "I am here on Pans orders, our newest member is most happy here. Henry has no need for family anymore. Go home now while he is still allowing it." Ah yes, Rumple knew all too well about the persuasions of Peter Pan. He probably had Henry under some sort of trance with that damn music of his. She knew all of that irritating boys pathetic little tricks and he would not fall prey to them. "This is ridiculous" Regina said a fireball appearing in her hand ready to crush the little ant in a second. All the pure of heart annoyances at once began to protest the saviour included. He rolled his eyes siding with the evil queen on this one, he was seconds away from turning the boy into a snail and crushing him with his boot. That's when he felt it again… What was that?! It was like déjà vu but stronger… It halted his entire thought process as he found himself looking behind him in paranoia.

Then, like a bullet from a gun something shot passed the group causing everyone to collectively jump. Seconds later the boy fell to the ground a poisoned arrow lodged right between his eyes. Naturally he felt all eyes turn judgementally to him. "It wasn't me" he said plainly holding his hands up in mock surrender. "It was me" a feminine voice called from the trees above them, it had a foreign twang to it, Romanian… Or maybe Russian… It was familiar. So damn familiar. Everyone looked around cautiously weapons poised and ready thinking it was another of pans tricks. Seconds later someone landed gracefully from the trees landing directly in the middle of the group. "Oh god" Regina piped up rolling her eyes in exasperation. She had her back to him but he already knew beyond reasonable doubt his was a trick from Pan, he was playing mind games, he was playing mind games with Rumple and Rumple alone.

His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces as he looked at her slender back, hidden by fiery red locks that ran down to her waist in a mass of loose curls. "And, who are you exactly?" Hook piped up as turned around to face him and Rumple a bow and arrow held tightly in her long pale fingers. She was dressed in a pair of tight red leather pants and a black corseted shirt that gripped her slender waist ever so slightly. She was pale, as pale as ivory and her eyes were the brightest most inhuman blue one could imagine. An audible gasp was seen pass through her plump rose tinted lips as her eyes connected with Rumples. She could have been no older than 25 but on an island where no one ever grew up she was surely much older. " **She's** a trick" Rumple said his mouth suddenly bone dry. "How dare you I am no such thing you idiot man!" she exclaimed that thick melodic accent warming his soul and his cold dead heart in seconds. "This is a mind game, this woman died centuries ago" he said, although he knew she was an illusion he could not take his gaze from her, his hands itched to cup her sweet delicate face, to touch his forehead to hers and feel the hole in his heart heal in an instant. "I'm sorry… But why would pan send someone to kill one of his lost boys? That makes zero sense Gold" David piped up his sword still cautiously pointed at her, something Rumple on instinct wanted to rectify by breaking his wrist.

The female put her hands on her hips looking Rumple indignantly in the eyes, oh that look. That look she used so often on him once that it was enough to bring him to his knees. Pan would hang for this the soulless little bastard. "I died? You did not see me die. What a crass assumption to make. Who told you that? I have been rotting on this island, an island full of angry children in the same outfit for YEARS!" She exclaimed, he couldn't help it. A smile curved on the corner of his lips. Even if this wasn't real. He enjoyed it. He missed her fiery words. How unafraid of him she was. Fuck, he missed her. This was going to end him. "You know how shallow I am, how could you leave me here without as much as a dress to give me some variation" she scolded him. "You are not REAL!" He exclaimed. "Oh yes that's right I am an evil illusion dreamed up by a grotesque boy. Well riddle me this, you cannot touch pans illusions so touch me gold spinner. Touch me and then apologise and I will consider leaving you with your balls." He could hear hook stifle a laugh at her last comment "illusion or not I like the cut of this ones jip" he said eyeing her up and down cautiously. The usually infuriatingly loud Charming's were as quiet as mouse. Regina had gone out of sight and the saviour was so concentrated on keeping her weapon pointed firmly at the new arrivals head that words evaded her.

When the fiery haired beauty realised he was glued to his spot she took matters into her own hands. Brazenly stepping towards him her eyes never left his. His breathing quickened in his chest, was this really happening. It couldn't be, no, she died. This wasn't real, then why was he so full of hope. Why the fuck was he pining so hard to feel her lips beneath his that his body was instinctively leaning towards her. Their faces were millimetres apart, the tension in the group suddenly became uncomfortable, everyone knew that this was a moment meant for no one but them. Yet they felt endeared to look on, dying to know the outcome of the mysterious new arrival. "My god you got old" she whispered her cool breath ghosting over his lips making his eyes fall shut at the sensation of her over his face once more. "No matter… I always told you that you would make a handsome older man. I was right" she whispered closing the gap between them their lips collided in a brilliant fashion a moan of disbelief leaving his lips as his hands reached up to cup her delicate face. The world melted away, the ground beneath them felt like it was shaking. Her hot breath filling his mouth, their lips agonizing to be closer and closer. Her hands bunched into the leather of his vest wanting to be under his skin practically. When they eventually pulled away he looked at her with glistening tears in his eyes his nimble fingers tracing each feature on her face over and over a ghost of a smile forming on the corner of his lips. "Grainne, my Grainne." He whispered his forehead touching hers his hands refusing to let her go. In truth he forgot about the other nitwits staring at them with their mouths hanging open. It was her that realised first the uncomfortable situation they found themselves in. "Rumple" she whispered, oh… His name on her lips was like a prayer. His hand wrapped around her waist refusing to let her go even for a moment. If he was being honest he wanted to take her and disappear back to Storybrooke where she would be safe, and with him… Forever. "What exactly is going on?" Snow asked unable to keep her optimistic little mouth shut a moment longer. "Um… Well, this is Grainne" Rumple said in a somewhat coy tone. Things were about to get very complicated… "And who exactly are you Grainne?" The saviour said evidently still cautious but at least relaxed enough to lower her weapon. Grainne smirked her body staying firmly pressed against Rumples "I suppose that was rather rude of me, Grainne MacAirt is the name. I am Rumples wife"

 **/ DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN, I will eventually fill in the plot holes I am purposefully poking in the OUAT storyline but trust me this is gonna get juicy as fuck boys and girls. Also, next chapter is gonna be smut city. Ever heard of sex in the city? Well sex in the jungle is coming your way and hot damn its gonna be kinky as hell so keep that in your pocket. Until tomorrow my dears! I hope my maiden voyage was a success! /**


	2. We don't need firewood

**/Alrighty my dears here we go. Slightly fluffy but mostly sexy. Enjoy!**

Rumple had a very distinct feeling of smugness running through his body as Grainne announced she was in fact his wife. The look of disbelief on everyone else's face just made his ego swell higher. She had always been a work of art, even in her dishevelled state she was still the most magnificent thing he had ever laid his eyes on. His arm stayed glued around her waist in fear if he was to let her go for one second she would surely disappear on him again. "Ok, let me get this straight in my mind… You, are married to him?" Hook said waving his good hand around in a confused fashion, he looked like he was waiting on them to say it was nothing but a mere joke and she was actually his long lost sister or something. A smirk curved on the corner of Grainne's lips, how the tables had turned it wasn't so long ago in her mind that people were shocked Rumpelstiltskin would be with one such as her. "That I am" she nodded with a flourish of her hand similar to that of the imp in his more manic days. "No offense but… You're a young lady… Why?" Charming asked his sword placed back by his side clearly no longer deeming her an immediate threat. "Young lady? She's older than me!" Rumple said unable to keep the amusement from his voice. Grainne gasped swatting him in the chest "never discuss a ladies age!" she exclaimed. Not that it mattered, however old she was it certainly wasn't evident on her face. "Wait" Emma butt in looking around the patch in which they were all stood "where did Regina go?" she asked, no one had even noticed her departure due to the severity of Grainne's revelation. "Of course she is gone, she darted the minute I got here" Grainne said her voice suddenly turning very cold, a look of distaste and anger on her face. "Why would she run away from you?" Snow asked suddenly becoming weary of their new arrival once more "because, she put me here in the first place."

He was furious, as they walked through the harsh Neverland jungle his fists were bunched aggressively at his sides. He would rip her heart out, she took her from him… His one reason for existing and she snatched her away and brought her to this shitty island… His magic was bubbling under his skin screaming for vengeance along with him. He forgot how good his power felt when she was around him that was the thing about his beloved Grainne… He loved her not for the way she made him a better man, or for how she brought out his compassion… He loved her because not only did she except his demons she loved them just as much as she loved him. She understood that his darkness would be nothing without him and he would be nothing without his darkness. She did not want to change him, not for one second. "Not much further!" She called from up ahead, a wooden home amongst the trees began to come into view, it was large… Like a luxury treehouse almost. "You built this?" Charming said that irritating little twang of disbelief entering his voice once more. She rolled her eyes in exasperation "yes I did, it took me a few years but it was worth it. I like my comfort" she said bluntly as she began to climb the thick wooden ladder to her home. As everyone entered Rumple had to smile, she certainly had tried to make a palace for herself, it was one huge room with an open fire pit in the middle and countless animal skins on the walls and floors. "Make yourselves comfortable but don't touch my stuff." She said placing her bow and arrow down in the corner next to her bed she turned to Rumple the smile never leaving her face every time she gazed at him. "Stay here, try not to break anything, I need to get fire wood. Rumple…Will you help me?" She asked already going down the ladder. She knew his answer.

They walked deep into the greenery of Neverland fingers locked tightly together as they walked. "I am so sorry Grainne" he said the distress evident in his voice. She sighed, stopping in her tracks she turned him to her looking up into his eyes, he was taller than her, he used to pick her up when they kissed to take the strain of constantly hunching forward to her off his back. Her soft pale hand went to cup his face, his heart skipped a beat as he leaned into her touch his hand going over her own. "The fault does not lie with you my darling. It lies with her, don't ever forget that." She whispered touching her forehead with his. "Also, I have something to tell you" she whispered her breath ghosting over his face once more sending a shiver down his spine. His heart sank, this sounded serious… Did she not want him anymore? Did she desire to stay in Neverland? "What?" he asked the quiver of nervousness giving him away. A smirk ghosted her lips "I don't need firewood" she whispered, just when he was about to ask her why they were out here then her mouth collided with his in 2 seconds flat. He could not help the groan that emitted from his lips at the sensation of her mouth over his once more. He could not doubt her intentions now as he picked her up and slammed her back against a nearby tree, her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms tangled into his hair. Their tongues collided causing them both to groan in unison at the sensation. It was a constant fight for dominance between the two of them when it came to sex it always had been… Now was no different. As his lips left hers his mouth trailed down her jaw kissing and biting down her neck taking in the sweet taste of her delectable skin. His movements warranted a whimper of appreciation from his love as she jerked her hips against his. He gasped biting into her collar bone as he pushed back against her his leathers growing increasingly tighter around his ever growing erection.

"So glad you decided to keep the leathers" she whispered huskily pushing his vest off his shoulders. "All for you, Dearie" He whispered as he nipped her ear his hands roaming down her body to undo the laces on her corseted shirt. By the way she was writhing and wriggling beneath him he knew she was teasing her, not that she would ever admit that in a thousand years. He was getting uncomfortable though, feeling her rub against his already overly sensitive cock was torture. He halted her hips causing her to give her a hooded but frustrated glare "if you keep doing that, my sweet I am going to explode before I am even out of my pants." He whispered against her mouth warranting another throaty whimper from her. She could always reduce him to a quivering mess in seconds, she was barely touching him and he was already on the verge of blowing his load. "My my, out of practice are we?" She purred easing open his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders so he was bare from the waist up. Her hands ghosted over the smooth panes of his chest down along the quivering muscles of his stomach. She bit her lip as she felt that small line of hair leading down to the one place she was craving more than anything. He was convinced at this point she was trying to kill him. "You know, I don't think it's fair that you are wearing more clothes than me" he said letting her go so she was on her feet his last shred of self-control left him as he practically ripped her corset clean off throwing it to the side with their ever growing piles of clothing. She gasped as he felt along her bare flesh his cock straining harder against his pants at the sight of her full pert breasts. They instantly collided again their bare chests crushed together. Her hands ran down his body frantically trying to undo the laces to get the damn things off. "Looks like I am not the only one that's out of practice" he chuckled against her neck. Unable to handle it a moment longer he used his magic to free them of their restraining undergarments in seconds. His hands slid between her legs slowly reaching for her soaked slit. He groaned harshly at the feel of her, "Fuck Grainne you are trying to kill me" he whispered harshly as his fingers ghosted along her clit. She let out a strangled cry unable to take the intense sensations. "No foreplay" she whispered "just… do it already" she implored him her teeth nipping and biting every inch of skin she could reach. He laughed a deep throaty laugh his hard throbbing member pressed firmly against her stomach. "Just do what my sweet?" he said both amusement and arousal thick in his velvety voice. He knew she hated to be teased, he knew she hated it when he had the upper hand. She bit down hard on her lip in a way that made Rumple groan involuntarily, ohh the thing that woman could do with her lips. He could see his beloved trying to regain her composure, she knew the games they played. Even after all these years both of them fell back into the same routine they always had… Like lovesick teenagers all over again. "Now now love of my life, if you are not equip to cater to my needs in your old age I am more than happy to take care of myself" she said her plump pink tongue trailing along his bottom lip seductively. He knew she was goading him but by god it worked. Lifting her back up he impaled her on his cock in one harsh thrust. They both let out a cry of both relief and pleasure. The bark beneath them cracked under the force of his slow hard thrusts inside her. "Oh, fuck how are you still so tight" he groaned into her throat. "Ah! The perks of not aging my dear" she whimpered her hips grinding violently against his. He put his hands on either side of the trunk for leverage his hips the only thing keeping her suspended against the bark in that moment. "Gods do you feel what you do to me?" he said through gritted teeth his thrusts becoming harder and deeper in and out of her slick wetness. He reached a hand between their bodies his nimble spinner's fingers reaching her swollen throbbing clit. He stroked it painfully slowly up and down causing strangled cries to leave her lips. Digging one of her heels into his hips she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Mm, I cannot hold it a moment longer…Come with me Rumple, I want to feel you come" she whimpered. He couldn't take it, hearing such words spill from those plump lips would drive the most refined man insane. As her walls clenched around his swollen cock he could not resist but meet glorious contact with her, both of them grinding out their releases with cries of utter ecstasy. When he came down from his high rumples legs felt as if they were jelly. His head slumped against her chest kissing wherever he could reach.

When they finally managed to catch their breaths rumple merely flicked his wrist and they were clothed once more. Releasing her from his grip she found her feet, looking up at him she laughed, laughed out loud "what's so funny?" he asked slightly concerned his sexual exploits were somehow amusing to her "your hair is full of leaves" she said that high pitched laugh reaching his ears like a prayer. Going on her toes she gently plucked them out pausing to leave a lingering kiss on his lips before taking a step back. She grabbed a few stray pieces of wood and handed them to him. "We have to at least pretend to look like we were gathering wood." She winked. On the walk back he filled her in on the situation with Henry, to hear that he had a grandchild tugged on her heart strings. He always wanted a family, something she was never able to give to him. Upon making their way back up the ladder the firewood was tossed in a corner "were you cutting down the trees yourselves?" Hook asked picking his teeth with his hook. "You try staying under that idiot boys radar day in day out" Grainne said indignantly a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. "Grainne can get Henry" Rumple said taking a seat next to her on one of the animal furs. "And how did you come to that conclusion. I can find my own son just fine on my own" Emma said in that oh so condescending 'I can do anything I'm the saviour' tone. "Because, once a week I visit the boys on their camp. To make sure none of them have done anything this week to piss me off. Pan will want me to meet the new arrival. I will ask for a word alone and then I will simple swipe him." She shrugged. "Hang on, hang on. You _visit_ them?" Charming said his suspicions about the mystery woman rising once more. Grainne smirked playing with the fur beneath her. "I make Pan nervous, he doesn't know a single thing about me and that makes him uneasy. That and I tend to kill first ask questions later." She shrugged. "The little demon is scared of a delicate wee lass like yourself?" Hook scoffed, Rumple felt his jaw tighten at how he chose to address his wife but he held back his anger. For now. "Why yes, I am the only adult they interact with, it irks Pan though, he doesn't even know my name. He won't suspect a thing" she said clearly pleased with herself as she leaned back against Rumple. Feeling the weight of her body press against him made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven. He never wanted her more than an arm's length away from him again. "If he doesn't know your name what do they call you?" Snow asked clearly not feeling the benefits of this plan at all. This really made Grainne smirk, Rumple was going to love this one "They call me mother."

 **/ Hooray for my smut maiden voyage. The lovely couple don't get a lot of privacy in Neverland I know but trust me when they get back to Storybrooke nowhere is safe from their carnal desires. Rumple and Grainne's back story is a mystery so I am going to be writing a flashback chapter in chapter 3 OR 4 featuring a young Rumple. Its gonna be hot as hell my loves.**


	3. Sleep tight Peter Pan

/ **So I don't know if this chapter will have a smutty overtone or not yet… It probably will… I can't help myself in that regard. I am totally flying by the seat of my pants with this chapter so hold onto your hats boys and girls because I have no fucking notion what I am about to write.**

"Nice to see you still enjoy putting on a show" Rumple whispered against Grainne's ear. Everyone was finally asleep, her little tit bit of info took the group by surprise… She had a nauseating 2 hours of questions to follow her broad statement. Something she sadly was not counting on. These idiots were really getting on her last nerve. All she wanted was to bask in the presence of her husband without having an audience. Rumple had told her all about Storybrooke, she was aching to get back there… It sounded like a utopia compared to the crap hole she was stuck in now. Everyone had taken various positions on her floor, she and Rumple were spooning in her bed under a particularly thick animal fur. How she had missed this, being in his embrace… Surrounded by his scent… Feeling so very… Safe. "What can I say, it's been so long since I had an audience I am got a little carried away" she smirked sighing comfortably when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He had always been protective of her, not that she needed it… She could easily kick any man's ass in ten seconds flat without so much as breaking one of her perfectly manicured nails. Feeling the steady breathing of his chest against her back brought her a solace she never thought she would feel again. "Are you sure you can handle tomorrow?" he murmured burrowing his face into the croon of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. She rolled her eyes at him a smile playing on the curve of her mouth "they have seen me in action sweetheart, if they wish to try something I would be more than happy to rip a couple of throats out to prove a point" She said casually her slight smirk turning into a full blown grin at the sound of his husky laugh behind her. How she had craved to hear him laugh all these years… It was like music to her ears.

His laughter caused a body shift between them that lead to a shift in their bodies, now perfectly locked together she could feel… Something. "My my, is that a telescope in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" she smirked purposefully wiggling her hips slightly causing a light gasp to leave his lips. "Well can you blame me when I have such an exquisite work of art pressed against my body" he whispered kissing the side of her neck sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "Need I remind you we are far from alone in this room?" She whispered her eyes now slightly hooded, she couldn't help it… Before her banishment to this damn island they had a very… Healthy sex life… They had a LOT of catching up to do. "So… If I was to reach into your underwear right now there would be nothing to alert me you feel the same?" he whispered his teeth nipping at her ear lobe as his hand trailed down her flat stomach to the lining of her pants. Her breathing hitched, he was trying to kill her… Oh he would pay for such teasing, she would make this man of hers suffer when they got off this island… Suffer in the most… Creative ways she could fathom. "Well… There really is only one way to find out isn't there?" She whispered rocking her hips against his erection again causing him to bite down on her neck to stifle a groan. Oh yeah, two could play at that game. As his hands slipped down into her pants she had to bite down hard on her lip to resist releasing a moan. Was she wet? Fuck yeah she was wet she was huddled up to the only man she has ever desired after a couple of decades of no sex. His very presence was enough to reduce her to a babbling teenage girl. He had just started sliding those oh so skilled fingers up and down her throbbing bundle of nerves when someone on the floor stirred causing both of them to still their movements. "Son of a whore." Grainne grunted in frustration as Hook stood up and went outside to relieve himself by the bushes. "Damn it" he grumbled his movements stilling. "Don't worry my darling. When we get back to Storybrooke I am going to go inside that house of yours and lock the door and never let you leave." She whispered curling back against him. "Oh, is that a deal?" He asked his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. She shivered but nodded "Why yes it is, I heard it is awful dangerous to make a deal with the dark one… But I think I can handle him" She grinned, another light laugh tickled the back of her neck "then the deal is struck."

The next morning after everyone had eaten some of the rabbit snow had managed to snare Grainne wasted no time in getting everyone out of her house and back to the task at hand. "What is the rush exactly?" Hook said still half asleep. "Well the way I figure it is, the sooner we get blondie over there's spawn back I can get off this crappy Island and finally get time alone with my husband without an audience." She said bluntly causing Rumple to laugh under his breath at her brief tone. "Yeah… How is that going to work when you two return.. With Belle and all…" Snow said curiously causing charming to shoot her a look that screamed 'shut the hell up'. At the mention of the females name Grainne grimaced. Rumple had been truthful with her about the Belle situation and although she wanted to castrate her husband then and there he was under the impression she had died so she could not really blame him. "I will be taking care of that before we arrive home" Rumple said in a tone just as blunt as Grainne's had been moments ago. "I hope you do sweetheart, because you know how jealous I get" she said winking playfully at him. She would have understood if he had wished to remain with this female but he was adamant that she was his one true love. This Belle character had been trying to change him, emotionally blackmailing him to stop using his magic. She loved him for who he was… Magic included, she loved the good and the bad in him. Magic was who he was, she couldn't take that away from him… His darkness was part of him so she loved it. Anything that was a part of Rumple Grainne was willing to accept… He did exactly the same for her. Besides… Nothing turned her on more than seeing her beloved's eyes go dark with magic.

"Now you all know what to do yes? No magic, no nothing just blend in with the shrubs and the idiot boy will not notice you" she said as they approached the clearing. "Ok, heads down and stay quiet." She warned before making her way into the clearing, all of a sudden out of nowhere throngs of lost boys appeared "mothers here! Its mother everyone!" They exclaimed running to Grainne each of them wanting to tell her about their eventful week. "Now now boys relax, a little birdie told me that we have a new member" she smiled brightly, in her head she was thinking about punching one of these demon children in the throat but when doesn't her mind go to violence? "Your little birdies were correct." The familiar voice of Pan called out, the crowd of boys parted to let him through with little Henry in tow. "Meet Henry mother, he is the one we have been waiting for" he said giving Henry a pat on the back. "Ah so this is our little saviour. Peter dear would you mind if I had a chat with young Henry… We wouldn't want him to feel not at home" She smirked, like the dumbass she knew he was he happily agreed. Smirking she lead him over to a nearby tree and took a seat on the stump with him "You aren't really their mother are you?" Henry asked curiously. Grainne shook her head smiling her first genuine smile of the day "no dear boy, your mother sent me. Emma, your family are here… I am just in charge of delivering you to them" she said in a hushed tone. Henry's eyes lit up in hope "they came for me? Really?" He beamed. "Why yes dear child, these boys trust me… I am going to tell Peter I want to take you to pick your very own tree to have arrows carved from, he won't think twice about it. Then we are out of here ok?" She whispered. He nodded in earnest as they both stood up together. She had just approached Pan and told him her idea which he excitedly agreed with when everyone except her, Pan and Henry were knocked out by a sea of purple smoke. It wasn't Rumple, he wouldn't jeopardise the plan. No, she knew who it was. And just like that Queen Bitch herself emerged from the trees. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed at the sight of her. "Regina, I would say it's wonderful to see you again but I am a terrible liar" she whispered looking her up and down. "Ah, the mother has come to save her boy. Well it's too late, your majesty he isn't going anywhere." Pan said with sickeningly cocky confidence. "Oh really? So tell me why you were letting the dark ones whore stroll out of here with him?" Grainne's eyes fell shut, was this woman really as dumb as she looked?! Pan turned to Grainne venom in his eyes "is this true?" he asked with a deathly cold tone. "Of course not sweetheart I am no whore of the dark ones, I am his wife." She smirked gripping Henry by the shoulder she shoved him behind her. "You wanted to play the hero so bad that you just couldn't let this plan go off without a hitch?" Grainne said trying her hardest to keep her cool. "When this is all over, I am not going to use any of my powers oh no. I am just going to kick your ass with my own two fists. I have dreamed of the day I could finally crush your bones beneath my fingers." She winked "but first…" she turned to Pan who was preparing to strike when quicker than the eye could comprehend she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him with ease into the air with one arm slowly crushing his windpipe with each constriction of her fingers. "Your actual mother is a few feet in to your right Henry. Run to her." She said never taking her eyes off a struggling Pan. "Someone has been a very naughty boy" she whispered letting him go just so she could in one violent motion snap the boys neck so hard his head nearly did a full 360.

It seems the gravity of what she had done finally sunk in with that dumb bitch Regina because she was glued to the spot from the moment those threatening words had left Grainne's lips. She turned on her heels stepping over the corpse of Pan she swiftly found her way to the family reunion. "You… You killed that boy" snow exclaimed tears in her eyes as she held her grandson "I sure did sweetheart, nothing wrong with this one's eyesight." She said grabbing her husband who at that moment was smiling at her in bemusement and crushing her lips to his. "That bitch called me your whore I hope you know" she grumbled against his mouth a smirk on her lips. "Did she now? Well that was very unpleasant… Only I am allowed say that." He winked, she rolled her eyes swatting his shoulder "you behave yourself or I will be forced to punish you." She teased. "Oh, promises promises" he chuckled kissing her once more. She once again forgot they had an audience until she saw one or two awkward glances coming their way. Was blinding them a step too far? Probably… "Well, before I vomit in my mouth for the millionth time today I suggest we make haste and get to the Jolly Roger before those boys wake up." Hook said scratching the back of his head with his good hand. "Finally something the pirate and I agree on" Charming smiled wrapping an arm around his wife. "Alright then lads and lassies, its homeward bound."

/ **I like to think that was a mildly well behaved chapter. When they get back to Storybrooke though… Prepare yourselves for serious naughty encounters. Also, Grainne shall be serving Regina with a beautiful ass whoopin. Until tomorrow my loves!**


	4. All aboard the Jolly Roger

**/ Once again I am totally flying by the seat of my pants with this chapter too. This is a growing theme with me you all should probably get used to it xD. Hurrah for whatever random shit I am about to produce!**

If it wasn't for the fact he knew Grainne could very much handle herself Rumple would have lost all his composure and killed that disgusting creature Regina himself. Trust her to foil a perfectly tangible escape plan just so she could be the hero in Henry's eyes instead of his actual mother Emma. "If I knew killing the little beast was going to be that easy I would have done it centuries ago" Hook said an evident grin of triumph on his face at the fact the demon had been slayed. "Oh, he is not dead" Grainne said in that thick foreign accent that consistently sent a shiver down Rumple's spine. This halted everyone dead in their tracks. Emma, who had not taken a hand off Henry since their reunion turned to her "you snapped his neck how is he not dead?" Grainne forgot how slow humans were, her time in solitude did nothing for her tolerance of them. "This second he is dead yes, but I have lost count the amount of times I have snapped the little bastards neck he just keeps coming back to life. That's why I suggest we all move our asses towards one armed Joe's ship before he wakes up and denies us an exit." She said in the most condescending tone she could muster. Her fingers were permanently tangled with Rumple's, she was surprised he didn't put up an argument about her going to face Pan alone… Then again he knew that would lead to her giving him some very choice words.

After her very frank discussion with the group everyone made haste to the shoreline where hook left the ship. As their boots connected with the sand the sails of the Jolly Roger came into view "Ah, there she is right where I left her." Hook smirked as they all made their way aboard. It wasn't until they were safely on the boat that Regina turned back to Henry pulling the boy into a hug "I will always find you Henry" She whispered keeping him in an iron clad hug. "I know mom, I'm glad to see you too. But… Why did you stop Grainne from taking me into the forest?" He asked. This grasped the attention of the rest of the boat who all turned to look at her, a smirk appeared on Rumples face as he watched the old wench squirm under the scrutiny. "Yes actually do tell us Regina, why did you put Henry and everyone else in danger by calling Grainne out?" Charming asked placing a protective hand on his grandsons shoulder. "Well why do you think? You hardly trust her do you?" Regina said doing her very best to sound outraged by the mere thought she was foiling Grainne's plan for her own gains. "Well, she hasn't actually done anything for us to lack confidence in her yet" Snow said meekly, Grainne could tell the female did not approve of her methods of getting things done but she didn't particularly care. "Well you all don't know her like I do." She said bluntly. Grainne had to laugh out loud, she really thought she was running this show didn't she? "Oh come now Regina tell them how we know each other. Don't forget to tell them everything. Including what you did to my poor sister and her poor children. We wouldn't want to leave that out. Oh, and be sure to tell that boy you have the audacity to call your son too. Of course you had to purchase that child who is of no actual genetic significance to you because really… Who would have the stomach to cope with your rancid personality long enough to produce a child with you Regina you bitter lonely little insignificance" Grainne said venom lacing her every word her eyes never leaving hers. She could feel Rumple's chest shake behind her at the tongue lashing she just received that once again stunned her into sweet sweet silence. "Alright I think we need to defuse the tension here" David said ushering Regina off before more words could be passed between the two women.

"You really have an axe to grind with that woman don't you" Rumple grinned wrapping his arms around her slender waist "well… You did sleep with her mother. I hate her by default. I am a very jealous woman, Dearie" she winked causing him to laugh lightly again planting a soft kiss to her lips more aware this time that they had an audience. As Hook set sail she took one last look at Neverland "So long hell" she murmured resting her head on her husband's lean chest breathing in a sigh of relief. He found her, against all the odds… He still found her. She was jolted out of her euphoric moment by the young voice of little Henry. "I never thanked you for helping me" he said, she separated herself from Rumple's protective grasp to lower herself to the boys level. "You are very welcome. Neverland is no place for a child" she said warmly. The apprehension that the boy had been holding in his face vanished, clearly after the choice words she had for his 'mother' he was slightly nervous. "So… Where are you from? You have a funny accent". She smirked at the young lad's bluntness "I am Romanian." She said feeling Rumples eyes on her as she spoke with the child. "You don't look very Romanian" He said clearly nothing her vibrant red hair and pale skin. "Ah yes, well my mother was Irish, I look much like her. My father is Romanian, I don't have many of his physical attributes. We have the same eyes though." She noted. "If you are from the same world as me how did you marry Mr Gold?" He asked curiously all anxiousness leaving his eyes. "Ah, that one's easy" Rumple butt in amusement in his voice "I simply could not leave such a beautiful lady for a human man to take for granted so I stole her" he grinned grabbing Grainne around the waist playfully. She laughed loudly elbowing him in the ribs "do not listen to him Henry that is such a lie… Like you would be strong enough to steal me you weak old man" she winked nudging him with her elbow. "Henry come here!" Emma called from across the deck. She rolled her eyes turning back to Rumple "If I didn't know any better I would say they don't like us very much" she whispered to him. His arms wrapped back around her waist his chin resting on top of her head "Oh you would be right." He sighed. "Good, that means they won't bother us when we go home" she sighed. Home, she was going home with him… Of course what was his would now be hers… The thoughts of them both running his shop, going to grannies together… They were simple things but they were things he was living for.

"You know, I have been getting snippets of this new world… Whenever I tried to focus on you all I saw was… Modernity… The clothing the women are allowed to wear in this day and age is scandalous. I love it" she grinned "well, let's hope you don't wear anything too scandalous because I would hate to have to kill some of the Storybrooke locals for looking at you. Or I would hate to lose my business for being unable to keep my hands to myself" He whispered his hands gripping her hips a little tighter. She bit her lip shaking her head "you better behave yourself. Need I remind you we are stuck on a boat with a bunch of gawking idiots" She said softly turning to look at him once more running her nose along his. "Why is everyone so gawky at us but no one bats an eye at Mr and Mrs missionary position in the corner" She grumbled eyeing snow and charming up and down as they remained in a close embrace "Because… I am the terrible Rumpelstiltskin and you are a beautiful young woman" He sighed "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. Soon I will ensure they are just afraid of me as they are of you" She purred her teeth nipping at his bottom lip his hands knotting into the back of her shirt. "There is just something about exerting my power that makes my nether's quiver" she winked causing him to suck in a breath "I have been forcing myself to deny my power for so long… I don't know how it will be when I try go back to my true self." Rumple frowned "we will work through it together, we are both a bit rusty… It's funny watching how antsy Regina is around us though… She knows what she is getting herself in for. Together we are strong enough to take down her and anyone else that irks us." She whispers. All this talk of them reverting back to their big bad selves was indeed causing a serious reaction in Grainne's body and by the feel of a certain hard foreign object poking her in the stomach Rumple was feeling it too. "It will be like the good old days my darling. In the dark castle. When everyone was even scared to knock on our door." He whispered cupping her face hard in his hands "it's just our luck they didn't knock… We were always far too occupied to answer" she whispered breathlessly against his mouth.

"How long until we get back?" she asked her arms winding around his neck. "A few hours all going well." He murmured his lips going along her jaw to the side of his neck. "These will be the longest few hours ever" she frowned pressing her forehead to his chest. "Fear not my love, once I get you inside the doors of our home I will have you so many ways you won't even be able to walk" Ohh he was trying to kill her. This was going to be a very long few hours indeed…

/ **Damn we are ALL gonna need a cold shower after the next chapter.**


	5. Alone at last

**/ Two chapters in one day. I spoil you guys I swear.**

The sea became treacherous when they reached the portal, Rumple smirked looking at the sudden disdain on his wife's face. She hates the water, choppy seas never did anything for her mood. As the dark blue ocean came menacingly on board the deck Rumple held her more tightly, not that he needed to she became glued to him the moment the sea started to appear unruly. Her arms were wrapped around his waist so tightly he was nearly struggling for breath, not that he cared. Having her in his embrace was something he had dreamed of, all these decades wasted… He wanted to make Regina pay… But he would have to get in line. His fiery lady would want the pleasure of that first, and she deserved it. As the ship descended into the looming watery hole Rumple gripped some nearby rope with one hand still holding Grainne to him with the other. It was a blur after that, water came upon their faces, the sound of crashing waves all anyone could hear and then… Nothing. After a moment of clarity they looked around to see the harbour of Mane straight ahead. "Welcome home." He whispered to her as she eventually removed herself from his side. The sea that moments ago looked like it was going to end them all was now as calm and tranquil as a picture. The sun was just setting here, it made everything glow with an orange hue. It made everything so much more… Beautiful. He noted the smile on her lips as he said home… How long had she suffered without so much as a real bed to sleep on or real food in her belly?

As the boat docked Rumple took Grainne's hand assisting her down the wooden slope "oh thank the gods we are back on dry lands." She said breathing a sigh of relief. "I hate the ocean" She grumbled, he chuckled a hand resting on the small of her back "I know" he grinned kissing her cheek. He wasn't one for niceties with the locals so he was more than happy to turn his back on the jolly moron crew and get his wife back to a life of comfort when Emma stopped them. "Hey, look I don't really know you and… I know my… Uh, parents aren't wild on your methods but you did it your way and you got us Henry back so… Thank you." She said, she was actually being sincere… That was new… "Worry not… I am his step grandmother after all" she said and then shuddered at the thought "I am too young to be a grandmother" she grumbled, Rumple was going to laugh considering he knew her true age but he thought it best to keep it to himself, her bark was most certainly not worse than her bite when it came to him mentioning how old she was. "Well one and all I would say it's been a pleasure but I am not find of lying. I am sure I will see you all in a few days around town when I learn technology is not the devil. Oh, and Regina watch your back I do intend n injuring you at some point." She said taking Rumple's hand in her own "can we please go home now?" She implored him "I thought you would never ask."

He could tell she was trying to take it all in, when they reached his home though her face lit up. "This is where you live?" she said excitedly. "No dear, this is where we live" he grinned bringing her hand to his lips so he could kiss it lightly. Leading her up the porch he could feel her practically buzzing in excitement. As the door opened she halted in the doorway as he entered, he looked at her in amusement "my my it would appear it is not my home just yet" She smirked. "Oh it is of course, do come in and never leave again." He winked. She rolled her eyes stepping over the threshold. He took a step back to look at her take it all in, it was nothing like the dark castle but he had grown to enjoy the privacy of his little home. He followed her as she trailed every room, cautiously touched every appliance and smelled every foreign object in his fridge. "Please tell me there is somewhere in this house I can change out of these rags and never have to wear them again?" She sighed when she sufficiently inspected every corner of every room in the house. He smiled in amusement "I will get you all the clothes a lady could want." He winked leading her upstairs to the bathroom "this is a shower, it runs hot water" she looked at him like he was lying "hot water you say… What a world we live in." He showed her how to work it and although it killed him he stepped out of the room and let her have a moment to herself. The thoughts of her naked and covered in water in just the other room was driving him slightly insane but he wasn't going to push her. This was her first day in the modern world. It was overwhelming to her he was sure. He would do nothing but treat her like the absolute goddess he perceived her to be. He sat on the edge of the bed jumping slightly at the sound of the water switching off. He should make her something, she has been stuck eating whatever she could catch all these years… He wasn't a very good cook though… But she knew that already… Anything had to be better than what she had in Neverland.

He was pulled out of his thought process was immediately halted when he heard the bathroom door open, he thought he would never think again when she emerged in nothing more than a white towel wrapped firmly around her body. Her red locks were longer now that they were wet, as was the rest of her. He tried to keep his composure but it was a struggle… How could he resist her looking so… Tempting. "So… On the boat, I do believe you assured me that when we arrived here and got home… What was it again? Oh yes, that you would have me until I could no longer walk?" She said playfully. That's all he needed to hear, he was on the verge of jumping her anyway… That was just the thing that tipped them over the edge. He was across the room in a shot, her back against the wall. His body crushed against hers. Their lips collided so fast it almost looked painful. In one movement he pulled her towel from her body throwing it to the side. When they were intimate in Neverland it was rushed, the want had consumed him… He would be taking his time now. Picking her up he ignored the searing pain in his leg, an unwelcome return gift to Storybrooke. Placing her on the bed he took a step back to take her in. Oh she was exquisite, skin like ivory, full taut breasts… Long creamy legs that went on for days… That fiery red mane spread across his pillows like a halo… She was simply perfection personified. She was not shy, she did not blush… Her confidence was probably her most attractive trait to him. She did not hide under his gaze, she looked him in the eyes with a sultry look that made him want to jump her bones in the most unchivalrous manner he could comprehend. "Lose something over here?" She said a husky seductive tone coming into her already sexy voice. His erection was hurting it was straining so hard against his pants. This taking it slow business he had planned may not work out after all if she kept staring at him like that.

"You are much too overdressed husband" She whispered laying on her side she propped her face up with her hand her icy blue eyes looking him up and down oh so slowly. "Wise observation wife" He grinned as he slowly opened his shirt the sexual tension was thick in the air, you could practically see it. Clearly growing impatient she grabbed him by the waist of his pants and tugged him into bed her lips immediately finding his once more. As their tongues fought for dominance against one another his hand wandered down her milky flesh between her legs. He shuddered against her mouth at the feeling of how wet she was already, running his fingers up and down her slit she whimpered against his mouth her teeth biting on his bottom lip almost painfully, he got the faintest taste of iron in his mouth… She certainly did bite him hard, her tongue ran along his lip taking up the blood from the small cut she had given him her whimpers growing louder and louder as he slipped two fingers inside her. Damn she was tight as hell it was killing him keeping his composure. "Ah! Harder Rumple!" she groaned bucking her hips into his hand "As my lady commands" he whispered his fingers driving inside her with more force causing her to cry out, he angled his fingers upward hitting that spot he knew she had. The minute he found it he stroked it in slow hard strokes causing her to writhe beneath him. Her throbbing walls began constricting around his fingers causing him to pick up the pace. "Oh! Oh fuck don't stop!" She cried as he began to pound into her harder and harder with his fingers "that's it sweetheart let it go" he groaned against the side of her neck as he rubbed his erection against her leg aching for some kind of friction to ease his own tension. As she fell over the edge the filth that left her mouth was enough to make him nearly come in his pants. Even as her orgasm subsided he didn't stop and instead pushed her over the edge a second time with his fingers. As she came down from her second high and attempted to get her breathing under control he kissed along her jawline leaving love bites on the site of her neck. Marking her as his. He thought she would need some time, how wrong he was.

Before he had time to register what was happening he was on his back, she smirked straddling his waist "I forgot how much of a generous lover my husband is, I insist on returning the favour" she whispered ripping his shirt open she kissed down his chest her tongue swirling down the centre of his stomach her eyes never leaving his. His skin was on fire wherever she touched, the things her touch could do to him. She reached the waistband of his pants a sultry look in her eyes. She tugged them down with some assistance from him and threw them to the floor. He groaned in relief when his erection sprung free pre cum oozing from the tip. She bit her lip running her tongue over the head of his cock he groaned deep in his throat. Slowly she slipped the head into her mouth her head moving lower and lower. Soon she had a steady rhythm going. Her eyes never left his as he groaned and writhed beneath her. She lightly dragged her teeth along his shaft causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through his body his fingers knotted in her fiery locks. "A-ah, shit Grainne I'm so close don't stop" he moaned his hands moving with her head as she sucked with more vigour her nails dragging down his thighs. With that one hint of pain he lost it, his fingers gripped her hair tightly as she swallowed everything he gave her his body shaking beneath her as she eventually released him from those sweet plump lips. She kissed back up his body until their lips found each other once more. She groaned feeling how hard he still was against her. She had to hand it to him he had the stamina of a celestial being. Her sweet dark one. Flipping her over he kissed down her throat grabbing one of her legs he placed it over her shoulder his dark smouldering eyes burning into her as he slowly entered her his hard throbbing cock twitching at the delicious sensation.

They both groaned in unison as he thrust fully inside her, he started off slow, enjoying the sensation of being enveloped in her warmth once more. Her hips ground back against him her heel digging into his back urging him on. His pace quickened their moans increasing, his hands held down her hips for more leverage. She cried out as he dug his fingers into her sensitive flesh causing her to violently drag her nails down his arms making him cry out and leave noticeable marks. It was one of their traits as a couple to consistently mark the other, their possessiveness over each other got the best of them sometimes but they did not care. He was her addiction and she was his. That would never ever change. His thrusts became harder, more uneven and desperate. She practically screamed as he began to pound into her with much more severity "Ah! Nu te opri!" She cried her back arching off the bed into him "mm… God I love when you speak Romanian in bed" he groaned biting onto the side of her neck. The pair of them began to frantically grind into each other until finally, like a switch had been flicked they came apart screaming each other's names as their climaxes took over. They rode out their releases his thrusts slowing until they eventually stopped. He collapsed on top of her both of them slick with sweat their breathing ragged. For a while they said nothing, merely listening to the other breathing until eventually Rumple pulled out of her rolling over he pulled her into his warm embrace kissing the crown of her head. "Well… That was a good start in all our catching up to do." She smirked groggily as his arms hugged around her waist. He laughed lightly resting his chin on top of her head. They lay like that for the best part of an hour just talking… Enjoying each other's company "I want to go to your shop with you tomorrow" she said her fingers trailing lazily up and down his arm "if that's what my lady wants then that's what we shall do" he smiled. "Oh, that's granted I can walk there right? I think my ability to do that is just fine right now" she teased. He chuckled rolling her onto her back he leaned over her "well… I must rectify that immediately" he grinned. Oh yes, this was going to be a very long, very fun night.

/ **Tune in tomorrow when pawn shop hijinks get interrupted by a certain ex-girlfriend. *awkward***


	6. Well, that was awkward

**/ Here we go, its gonna get sexy… Then awkward… Then plot twisty. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. If you all continue to follow the story I shall be creating a whole new fanfiction from the past with a young Rumple *drools* and Grainne when this one is finished up. Granted all you lovely folks would want such a thing. Oh well I am ranting. As always, enjoy!**

He had unwillingly left her sleeping in their bed that morning to open the shop. It was time, neither of them had left the house in days. Not that he was complaining, they were rediscovering each other as a couple all over again… And he loved just as much if not more than before. As he stood behind the counter in his shop he couldn't help the anxiety he felt in his heart. This was the first time she was more than a few feet away from him since they reunited. It took everything in him not to check up on her every five minutes via the phone he had given her. She had just about gotten the hang of it, she still jumped every time it made even the slightest noise. He found it adorable, not that he would tell her that. His dear wife would take great offence with being called adorable. She would be occupied today anyway, he had ordered her an inhuman amount of clothes when they first arrived back from Neverland. He had it on good authority that they would be at his front door this morning. He smiled at the thought of her tearing open the boxes and no doubt trying on every single article of clothing. Their house was probably already in carnage if the shipment arrived.

The day was slow, slower than usual. People clearly thought he wasn't opening for the rest of the week. When one o clock rolled around he just wanted to close up shop and go home. He had thought of every bad scenario in his head of what could happen to her without him there since he got in his car at 7 this morning. He was finally going to give in and leave when the bell of the shop door rang jolting him out of his current state. At least someone would take his mind off the worries of being without Grainne all day. As he looked up his heart skipped a beat, clearly she wasn't a fan of being home alone either because there she stood, pretty as a picture holding a brown paper bag presumably full of food from grannies. He was so happy to see her it took him a moment to register her new ensemble. She was dressed in an emerald green dress that went to just above her knees, a black lace belt hugged around her slender waist which was complimented by a pair of black heels. Words escaped him for a moment "I see my delivery arrived" He finally said causing her to laugh lightly. "Indeed it did, I must say I love the fashion of today" She winked leaning across the counter she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I brought some sandwiches and pie from grannies. I would have cooked something for you but the appliances in that kitchen bewilder me. I am going to need some lessons" she smirked boosting herself up she took a seat on the counter next to him taking one of the sandwiches out of the bag and handing it to him "thank you for the clothes. I feel like I fit in much better already" she smiled. "Well we couldn't have you going around in those rags from Neverland now could we?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes handing him a coffee cup too "you know granny makes wonderful food but I do miss your cooking." Rumple smiled his eyes still ghosting down the delectable curve of her body in those new clothes. "Well tonight you can give me kitchen classes and I will be fattening you up in no time at all" she said playfully taking a bite out of her own sandwich.

She stayed with him for most of the day, much to his joy. He showed her around the shop, taught her all about how the pawn business works and even gave her a crash course in using the register. "So, are you my new employee?" he smirked, he wanted them to run the shop together, what was his was hers in every sense of the word and she may even bring in more business. "Oh am I hired?" she said playfully closing the drawer on the register. "I think you are exactly what I am looking for in a new employee" he winked, she laughed lightly at their little game wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in closer to him "well I think I fit the bill for this position, and I am sure I will receive plenty of employee perks. After all, I am sleeping with the boss" she purred, this caused a dark chuckle to leave his lips as she leaned in closer, going on her toes she kissed him deeply which he of course returned in kind. Squeezing around her waist he picked her up a few inches off the floor so her height wouldn't be an issue. She smirked against his mouth the tip of her tongue ghosting across his bottom lip causing a notable shudder to run down his body. All they had done for days was have an insane amount of sex. Every room in the house had been christened by them at least twice… And it was a big house. He just couldn't get enough of her. As her legs wrapped around his waist he gripped her thighs to hold her there. She smirked against his mouth "do you remember… This was the way you were holding me when you fucked me against that tree in Neverland" she whispered, was she trying to make him come in his pants again? When such words left her mouth it took everything in him not to rip that pretty dress off and have her again. "If you keep allowing such filth to flow from your lips I will be forced to take you atop this counter my sweet" he whispered as he set her down on the glass surface his hands ghosting up her thighs "oh, is that a promise?" she said breathlessly her fingers knotting violently into his hair as his lips trailed down her jaw. She hitched one leg over his waist pulling him closer to her a light whimper leaving her lips. His fingers just ghosted over the lace of her very damp panties when the store bell rang again. He was suddenly very aware he had his very horny wife writhing under him on his counter top and by the way she froze she was just as aware as he was. "Sorry to barge in like this Rumple I just-" that voice… Oh fuck this wasn't happening. He quickly slipped a hand [somewhat unwillingly] from between her legs and looked over her shoulder to see a wide eyed Belle staring back at him. "Belle!" Grainne's head shot up at the name… That was the woman… The woman Rumple had been with… Even with her back to her she could feel the woman's eyes burning into the back of her head. "Right so… I am not touching this situation with a ten foot barge pole so I am just going to slum it in the back room." She said patting his shoulder as she hopped off the counter "lovely to meet you… I suppose" She grumbled swiftly making her way behind the curtain to the back of the shop where she could eavesdrop peacefully.

He thanked the gods he was behind the counter where she would not be able to see his straining erection that was slowly going down thanks to their current situation. "What… What are you doing here?" He asked trying to keep his composure. "I wanted to see if it was true, if there really was this other woman… I guess my question has been answered." She said stiffly a blush rising in her cheeks. "Belle… I sent a message back to you explaining everything, you knew she was here… I know it was not an honourable thing to do to you but Grainne… She's my wife…" He said with sympathy trying to make her understand. By the fury in her eyes he guessed it wasn't working "and what about me Rumple? You were making such good progress, you were getting your magic under control. You were being the good man I knew you could be." He shook his head, he wanted to laugh truthfully "that's not who I am Belle, I am not a good man. I am not even a man really… I am something else entirely… I love the darkness… It's part of me, it's who I am and you couldn't accept that. The amount of times you broke me down and tossed me to the curb when I wasn't being what you wanted. That's not love Belle" He said exasperated. "Oh but she loves the badness in you right? She doesn't care about the things you do when you are like that?" she said her hands balling into fists "no she doesn't, She loves for me, all of me… Even my dark side. Grainne and I both have our demons… But when we are together our demons are… Harmonious. I am the dark one Belle, you broke me down and tried to take the very essence of who I was away and I was foolish enough to let you. I was foolish enough to feel shame for being myself. I am sorry Belle but I stand by what I did. You will find a man like the one you were trying to mould me into and then you will understand."

Grainne was listening in earnest to the whole thing go down, her heart swelled with pride at how he was handling the situation. "No I will not understand, what about Baelfire? He hated what you were? Are you just going to turn your back on your son's memory?" She said angrily. At the mention of Bae Grainne remerged from the back room shaking her head "one of the unspoken rules of arguments sister is never bring the children into it to get your point across. Your hideous accent is going through my cranium like a drill so I suggest you hit the road before I remove you in a most unpleasant fashion. "Grainne warned looking the woman dead in the eye her hands on her hips. As if sensing she was fighting a losing battle she turned on her heels and exited the shop slamming the door behind her. "She could have chipped your door how rude." Grainne mused. Rumple gripped her hand turning to look at her "Thank you, even after all this time you are still fighting my battles for me." He sighed. "Shouldn't we tell people? You deserve the recognition love." Rumple urged her gripping her shoulders. She frowned shaking her head "no, the risk is too great. No one can know I am Bae's real mother. We cannot risk that Regina bitch finding out. It's something we must take to our graves my love."

 **/ Love a good plot twist me. Fear not! All will be revealed/explained when I start writing the flash back series!**


	7. It feels so good to be bad

/ **You guys I am supposed to be writing an essay about the Edict of Nantes for college but procrastination has kicked in. I am going to get the feelers out for a few very original characters from Rumple and Grainne's past in this chapter, just to take it out for a test drive. If you all hate it I will kill them instantly it's cool. Let me know what you all think anyways! This could be the start of a beautiful story. Oh, these people will feature largely when I start the new Rumple/Grainne fanfic set in the past too. Let's do this!**

Neither of them had seen Belle since her little run in with the both of them at the shop. Rumple was glad, it was rare Grainne kept her composure in matters concerning him and his… Their son. Oh how she wept the first night they returned and he told her Bae had died. He knew she had always hoped he would be her son again one day, and he might have been had Regina not banished her to that mess of an island. He sat stewing in his own thoughts in his shop the comforting sound of Grainne tittering around giving him some form of ease. He smiled softly as he looked at her, she had taken to the modern world like a duck to water. Her pleasant demeanour [to people she liked] had brought them a bigger custom and that he was grateful for. He was pulled out of his thoughts of revenge on Regina by his loves melodic voice. "Sweetheart?" She said looking over at him from across the room. "Yes darling" he smiled his grumpy exterior fading away instantly. Do you have my wedding rings? They weren't on me when I woke in Neverland I assume you took them off me when I 'died' allegedly" she said putting 'died' in air quotation marks with her fingers. His brow furrowed "I did not, I didn't even think to check." He said suddenly irked by mystery "we should find them." She frowned "oh fear not love I can get you other ones" he said standing up he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's not the point sweetheart, it's the sentimental value… They were your mothers after all" she sighed her hands coming over his. Rumple didn't think of his mother often. He tried to not think of things that made him sad, sadness was weakness after all. "I bet I know who would be sick enough to snatch a woman's sentimental wedding rings" Grainne said a scowl appearing on her delicate features. "Regina" he grimaced.

The fact the shop was closed for lunch seemed like a fairly regular thing to the locals of Storybrooke, if only they knew it was closed for lunch because Rumple and Grainne were on their way to Regina's house to serve up some mighty fine justice. "Don't kill her love, she is Henry's mother" Rumple said somewhat unwillingly "I won't, but she should thank her lucky stars that she is associated with that boy or her circumstances would greatly change. As his car pulled up outside the mayor's plush house he got out and walked around the car, cane in hand and opened the door for Grainne. "My goodness such a gentleman I married" she smirked stepping out of the car "I must keep my lady in the luxury to which she is accustomed" he winked helping her out. They walked hand in hand to her door Rumple giving it a firm knock. The clicking of her heels was heard through the hallway of the house as the door pulled open. There she stood, the bane of both of their existences. "Oh god, what do you two want" she said in annoyance. "It appears that you not only took away decades of wedded bliss with my husband but you also had the audacity to take my rings. I want them back. Now" Grainne said giving her a challenging look. "I know how this works, you can't come into my house unless I invite you. Which I won't be doing anytime soon" Regina said smugly leaning against the door frame. The smirk that graced Grainne's lips made it seem like she had wanted her to say just that. "She has to be invited in, but I don't" Rumple said mirroring the smug grin Regina had been wearing moments before. She went to slam the door but he jammed his cane in the way before she could do so. Lifting her leg back Grainne rammed her foot against it causing the door to fall clean off its hinges. "Oh goodness I am terribly sorry it appears I have broken your door" Grainne said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. She backed away slightly but there was venom in her eyes that said she was about to use magic on them. Rumple would never let her use magic on his wife again, lifting his hand Regina clutched her throat falling to her knees as he strangled her without even laying a finger on her. "Now now dearie if I were you I would invite my lovely wife in" he smirked watching her with glee in his eyes as the horrible wench gasped for the breath necessary to form words. "You… You can c-come in" she gasped her lips turning blue. Rumple winked to his wife as he let her go now a gasping heap on the floor.

Grainne crossed the threshold of her home a triumphant smile on her face. "Now sweetheart, where are my wedding rings?" She asked calmly rolling Regina over onto her back with her foot. "The dark on and his wife getting sentimental about some old jewellery? How amusing" she said a ghost of a smirk appearing on her lips. "Was that the answer you were looking for my sweet?" Rumple asked turning to Grainne. She shook her head as the witch found her feet once more "I don't believe it was husband of mine" she said her eyes looking Regina up and down like she was her prey. "So what, are you going to kill me? Wouldn't my murder spoil that sweet loving persona you have going with the locals?" She sneered, but there was a nervousness there, she could see it in her eyes. Grainne laughed as she looked to Rumple who was merely shaking his head in a bemused fashion "Oh no I am not going to kill you. I am just going to hurt you, very badly" she whispered moving faster than the human eye could comprehend she flung Regina into a nearby table breaking it in the process. Regina lifted her hand now holding a flaming fireball only for two of her fingers to break courtesy of Rumples dark magic, the scream in pain that radiated from Regina's mouth at the action was enough to make her eyes darken as she looked to her husband. Just like the good old days. Kicking her in the leg she fell to the floor, Grainne smirked down at her as she slowly plunged the end of her stiletto into the mayor's leg causing another yelp of pain to leave her lips. "Shall we try it again? Where did you say the rings were? I didn't quite catch it the first time?" Rumple smirked as Grainne twisted her heel into the open wound. "Ah! The safe it's in the safe you psychopaths!" She yelled. "Now was that so difficult you silly billy" Grainne cooed pulling the heel of her shoe from the wound she bent down and pulled Regina up by the hair dragging the limping woman to her office so she could open the safe.

Rumple was leaning against the wall admiring the power his wife was emitting. Cautiously she opened the safe and rummaged around for a few minutes before producing a brown box and handing it to Grainne. "There" she said angrily clearly annoyed she had been bested by the Dark One and his wife. She threw the box to Rumple before turning back to Regina "Thank you for your cooperation dear. Let's call the Neverland situation… Half way to being resolved now" she beamed extending her arm back and punching her in the face, going by the crunching noise she heard when her fist collided with her face she was pleased when she realised she had probably broken her nose. Regina fell to the floor unconscious blood running down the side of her face. She turned back to Rumple who had opened the box. There they were. His mother's rings. They were simple, both held a white gold band with elegant swirls. The engagement ring had a medium sized solid diamond with small emeralds around the outer edges of it. They were just as he remembered. He smirked as she held out her hand, knuckles bloodied from her interaction with Regina. He gripped her hand and slipped them onto her finger. "Just like when I asked you to marry me, your hands were covered in someone else's blood then too" he smirked pulling her to him they held a passionate kiss. "I forgot how good being bad felt" he admitted resting his forehead atop hers. "Well the best is yet to come love." She whispered pulling away she stepped over Regina's unconscious body and sat at her desk. Grabbing her phone she put her feet on the desk reclining back as she dialled a number "Hello, yes Sheriff Swan? Its Grainne here, I am just calling to inform you I have viciously beaten Regina up in her own home while my husband watched. You should probably come and arrest us."

She sat amused in the jail cell her back against her husband's chest as Emma sat there looking appalled by them both "Seriously Gold I thought you had gotten your act together" She scolded him. Both he and Grainne laughed at that "but why should I deny who I am. Besides the psychopath next to me did all the attacking I just… Chose to be an innocent bystander" He smirked no remorse in his eyes. "Well you two are gonna be in there a long time because I don't know anyone in this town that will post your bail" She said looking at them expectantly, waiting for them to look sorry or scared… They didn't… "Well it wouldn't be the first time we had sex in prison and I am sure it won't be the last" Grainne winked leaning closer to Rumple. Emma opened her mouth to no doubt scold them again when a voice chimed in, similar to Grainne's but more deep… More masculine. "Good evening dear are you the sheriff of this fine town?" the voice asked as a man emerged from the doorway. He looked around 25, he was tall with sandy blonde hair that stood up in its own natural spikes. His eyes were an unnatural icy blue and his skin was as ivory as Grainne's. "Yes, yes I am. Who are you? How did you get here this town is hidden." Emma said her hands on her hips trying to show her authority "Oh that might work on humans but that silly little trick wouldn't work on me. Besides a twin always knows when their sibling is in trouble" He grinned winking to the jail cell. "What took you! Everyone thought I was dead, you find out I am alive and it takes you this long to come see me?!" Grainne said standing up from Rumples embrace so she could stand in front of the bars "I was coming from Romania what do you want from me to sprout a pair of wings and fly here at a moments notice?" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You are his sister?" Emma said motioning from Grainne to the mystery male. "Why yes I am Cormac, Grainne's twin" he smirked looking behind his sister to wave at Rumple "Good evening brother in law, my god you got old" he smirked "that's what I said too!" she exclaimed causing Rumple to roll his eyes in amusement. "This sheriff of yours looks good enough to eat" He said his eyes taking on a predatory gaze "No no we do not eat anyone here Cormac control yourself you glutton" Grainne warned pointing a finger at him. "Wait what? What are you people cannibals?" Emma said suddenly reaching for her gun "cannibals, ha! No you silly girl we are… Creatures of the night. Walking death. Vampires!" He boomed clearly openly amused by the situation. "So you are murderers then." Emma said with conviction pulling her gun from its holster she pointed it firmly at him. "Oh hardly my dear, I had bambi and his mother for lunch today. I prefer moose but what can you do!" He shrugged taking a cheque book from his back pocket. "So, remind me how much is their bail? We have much to discuss and I would prefer to do it without the partition of bars in the way, don't worry sweetheart. Humans are way too fatty for us." He smirked writing her a blank cheque he handed it to her "you just take out as much as you like love, buy yourself some nice doughnuts. Maybe a new set of cuffs." He winked leaning against the prison bars waiting on her to open them. "What is so urgent you must it with us in private?" Rumple said curiously standing up from his once seated position. "It's my dear nephew you see, your son. I was informed he had died. That information was false. Do I have your attention yet?"

 **/ Ooh got a bit gruesome there, being all big and bad makes our couple very randy so yeah… Keep an eye out for that. Also new member in the form of Cormac! Twin powers activate you guys we have us a blood sucking twosome on our hands. Did you like him? Should I send him back to Romania? Help a sister out you guys!**


	8. Ladies night

/ **I know I have not updated in like 2/3 days but I have been in a Wi-Fi free zone. It has been harrowing at best. I am actually writing this in my Wi-Fi free zone at the moment, fear not I will make up for it in this chapter my dears. I hope you enjoy it after the long wait!**

"I can't believe you're back!" Red exclaimed pulling Grainne into a tight embrace as she entered grannies "granny said you came in a few days ago and I could hardly believe it." She squealed. Grainne smirked hugging her dear friend back with gumption, she and red had a rather specific bond. She understood Grainne's struggles with bloodlust better than anyone. Wolves and vampires were technically spawned from the same gene pool after all. They had become very close back in the enchanted forest, truth be told Red was the closest thing to a sister she had. It was a pleasant surprise when Rumple told her she had made it back with the curse. "Well how could I leave you alone with all these white as snow enchanted forest folk now could I?" she smirked kissing her friends cheek. "Do you have time to sit and have some lunch with me or are you busy here?" Grainne asked sliding herself into one of the last remaining booths. That terrible female was in the booth behind her, Belle. Grainne was unashamedly possessive of her husband. The thought of him and another woman made her blood boil, the fact that she caused him so much turmoil made her dislike the woman more. She may have even made peace with her had she not made him change every aspect of his true self just so she could give him the time of day. "Granny can cover" She smirked going behind the counter she emerged a few minutes with two cups of coffee and two plates of pancakes. "I Irished up your coffee" Red winked sliding it across to her. "So, I hear my husband is your landlord" she smirked taking a small sip from her cup "Oh yeah, and he likes his rent on time my friend" she said rolling her eyes "well I am back now, I wouldn't be too worried about rent now." She said playfully.

"So, you have been back since everyone returned from Neverland and yet I have only seen you now. Been busy?" Red smirked giving her a knowing look "oh you know… We had a lot of… Catching up to do" She smirked biting into one of her pancakes. "Uh huh, nice to see you are still the beautiful nymphomaniac I know and love. Everything still working well under the hood then?" Red said an amused glint in her eye "oh yes, better even. After our first night in Storybrooke I could not physically walk for the entire day. It was the most beautiful pain I ever experienced" she said as they both laughed. "Oh I have missed you and your lack of filter. This place has bored me to tears in your absence." Red said gripping her friends hand tightly "well fear not I am not going anywhere soon, although I have certainly made quite a few enemies already." She said smiling at memory of kicking Regina's sorry ass the day prior. Her brothers dramatic entrance had not granted her brownie points with that sheriff either. "Well you and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be you and Rumpelstiltskin if you didn't make a few enemies wherever you went" she smiled lightly finishing off the end of her coffee. Grainne grinned at her, a mischievous look in her eye "you know an Irish coffee isn't doing it for me today. Let's go out tonight, show me the wonders of this world via copious amounts of alcohol" Grainne smirked. Red squealed in delight "oh my god yes I will invite all the ladies in the town. It will be intense! But please, let me take you shopping, you can give your husband a heart attack before you leave him for the night." Red said a wicked glint in her eye as she spoke. Grainne knew she was in for a night of trouble, she couldn't wait.

"So you don't come visit me all day and now you are leaving me tonight? I am a neglected husband." Rumple teased hugging her around her waist as she tried to dry her hair. "Well I promise to make it up to you later dear husband ok? I will be the most dutiful wife a woman can be. Intoxicated… But dutiful" She grinned turning around giving him a chaste kiss on the lips "besides don't act like you are just going to sit here reading the newspaper awaiting my return. You and my brother are animals when you get together. You will be equally as drunk as I and you know it. Now go downstairs and don't stand there looking at me getting changed you old pervert" She winked kissing him once more "I am at peace with what I am dearie" he smirked as he exited the room going down the stairs. With her dear Rumple finally out of sight she dropped her towel and went to the bags of shopping her and Red had gotten earlier that day. Red had convinced her whole heartedly to get some pretty seriously risqué lingerie for her return home tonight. She had refused at first but the more she thought of her husband's reaction at the sight of her the more she got on board with it all. She slipped on a black lace bra with a golden trim, the lace of the bra moved lightly down her underwire and around her ribcage. There were matching lace panties with a similar golden trim to the bra. They were in a boxer formation that just barely covered the cheeks of her ass. She was pleased when she looked in the mirror. This would kill him for sure. She grabbed the dress she had gotten from the bag, she chewed her lip nervously… This was outlandish even for her. It was a black dress with skinny spaghetti straps that went to just above her knee. The dress had a very slight puff to it that stopped it forming to her body. It had a sweetheart neckline and two panels were cut out of it on either side of her waist revealing the pale skin of her waist. She did like the look of it on… She filled it well… Maybe she would start wearing things like this more often. Sitting at her vanity she lined her eyes in winged eyeliner and applied a thin layer of mascara, she glossed her plump lips in a clear glittery gloss to finish. Running a hand through her hair she stood up and slipped on her black lace heels. "Oh Grainne you are a pretty girl" she said smiling at her own reflection. She wasn't one of these women that were self-conscious, that refused to admit their own attractiveness. She knew she was beautiful and she was damn well going to flaunt the shit out of it.

Grabbing her purse she made her way down the stairs, Rumple was seated by the fireplace, drink in hand. "Well you are starting the party early aren't you?" She smirked leaning against the doorframe. She liked seeing him like this, relaxed against the warmth of the fire, enjoying a drink. It was the side of her husband she wished everyone could see, with that being said she was also incredibly greedy. She was more than happy to keep him all to herself. He smirked lightly turning to look at her. His soft smile turned into something much more intense when he did see her though. "Lose something over here husband" she teased as he stood up and slowly walked towards her drinking her in from head to toe "you expect me to let you leave the house dressed like that? Every man in Storybrooke will be sniffing after you." He said in a husky tone his hand going around her bare waist his lips trailing along her jawline "well they can sniff all they want my love, take satisfaction in knowing I am warming your bed not theirs." She whispered pulling his face to hers kissing him deeply, a light groan in his throat made her want to pull him close and cancel her damn night out but she had to gain some level of independence. Putting her hands on his chest she shoved him back "keep that gumption for later my sweet" she purred giving him one more soft kiss. "If any man touches a hair on your head I will kill him" Rumple called as she went to the door "as long as you let me watch I am all for it" she winked as she exited the house the fresh air alleviating some of the heat that had gathered around her body.

Red had informed her they were meeting at a bar called the rabbit hole, she had passed it on more than one occasion and had been curious. Hearing the low thrum of music inside was enough to make her heart flutter, music… She had missed music so very much… Entering the bar she immediately zoned in on Red. Already with a drink in her hand she was being loud and vivacious. Her dear friend, she never changed. "Grainne! You made it!" She exclaimed waving around her. Grainne grinned making her way over to the table. Ah yes ladies night, all the Storybrooke favourites were there… Emma, Snow, Red even [ugh] Belle. "Come to the bar with me" She smiled tugging her along by the arm "hey, a tray of your finest shots man!" Red called turning to Grainne "snow must have invited Belle I had no idea" she whispered "oh it's fine… We live in the same town we have to at least try and get along at some point" she sighed. The bartender handed Red the tray and Grainne looked at them in confusion as they walked back to the table. They both took a seat the rest of the table going quiet. Clearly the topic of conversation was not suitable for her ears. "The glasses… Why are they so… Small?" She grumbled. Snow laughed "honey they are shots. They are supposed to be small the alcohol is strong in them." She said in amusement. "oh… Ohh I see!" Grainne said in earnest. "Ok ladies let's have a game of never have I ever to get this party started. The rules are simple. One of us says something we have never done and if you have done it around the table you drink. Oh, and you can totally lie." She smirked. Grainne liked the sound of this game. She felt like she was going to be drinking an awful lot though…

 **Red:** Ok ladies I will start, never have I ever… had sex outside.

 _Red, Grainne and snow drank_

 **Emma:** Oh mom, that's disgusting.

 **Snow:** Well honey the enchanted forest is a very big place. Not a lot of houses when the… need arises.

 _Grainne and Red laughed, Belle let out more of a reserved chuckle under her breath._

 **Red:** The enchanted forest was not my place. Remember Gus? Yeah… He taught me the park is a lot more fun as an adult than as a child.

 **Grainne:** Oh my goodness red you dirty girl, a child could have caught you in the act.

 **Red:** Oh please, don't act innocent where did you do it spill the beans!

 **Grainne:** If you must know… The first time I ever had sex outside was… Oh I was only a young woman, it was by the lakeside near my home. Very picturesque indeed.

 **Emma:** Was this with… You know?

 _Grainne laughed looking at how uncomfortable Belle was now the topic of conversation had turned to her and Rumple._

 **Grainne:** I have only ever slept with one man in my life… He was a young man then… We were both only about 21… My father could have caught us. That's the thrill is what it's all about am I right ladies?

 _Grainne smirked, Snow and Red nodded even Emma giving an odd nod._

 **Snow:** Was he all… Green and stuff back then?

 **Grainne:** Oh no, he was just like you or I… He was a very handsome man I will have you know. He looks just like his brother.

 **Red:** He has a brother?!

 **Grainne:** Oh yes, just like myself Rumple is a twin. Not an identical one though. Haven't seen his brother in years… I don't even know if he is still alive.

 _The shots were flowing now without the use of the game. The more alcohol everyone took in the more everyone's filter evaporated._

 **Emma:** Ok, here's the bigger question. Do you have fangs?

 _Grainne rolled her eyes shaking her head_

 **Grainne:** Well I see the entire town knows my affliction now… And to answer your question I do.

 **Snow:** Garlic?

 **Grainne:** Bullshit

 **Emma:** Crucifix?

 **Grainne:** Yes, unfortunately.

 **Ruby:** Silver?

 **Grainne** : Nope.

 **Snow:** Sunlight?

 **Grainne:** Oh come on you have all seen me outside during the day clearly not.

 **Belle:** Do you… Have to be invited in to someone's house to get in?

 _Everyone was somewhat shocked when she spoke up, especially to Grainne. Taking another shot from the tray Grainne smirked_.

 **Grainne:** Now that one, that is true.

 **Red:** Ooh! Coffins?

 **Grainne:** God no,

 **Emma:** Do you feed from people.

 **Grainne:** Our natural instinct is to consume human blood but my papa always taught us that humans are friends not food. I learned to control my bloodlust. I solely drink blood from animals or blood donations given to me from hospitals. No humans die for my survival. It's the law… The vampire law I mean. If we kill someone for food we are hunted down, brought before the elders and subsequently executed.

 **Emma:** Good to know… Not about getting executed obviously just… That no one is going to show up… Eaten.

 **Snow:** It's so funny you're a vampire and from Romania. Next you'll say you're from Transylvania

 _She said laughing in amusement._

 **Grainne:** Well… This is ever so awkward

 **Emma:** Oh my god stop you are not.

 **Grainne:** I am, although I grew up in the Carpathian Mountains.

 **Snow:** What is your dad like count Dracula or something?

 _She said and they all laughed, even Grainne laughed. She laughed and then went serious._

 **Grainne:** He prefers Tepes.

 **Emma:** Oh man you are playing us.

 **Red:** She isn't though,

 **Grainne:** well to be fair my father is Vlad Tepes II my grandfather is the… Impaler one… Not pleasant to those he doesn't like but lovely to those he likes so… There's that.

 _She shrugged, everyone just kind of looked at her mouths gaping for a moment. She and Red smirked toasting a shot as they knocked it back._

 **Snow:** Oh show us the fangs I am dying to see.

 **Grainne:** Oh girls come on I don't want to freak you all out.

 **Emma:** I am the sheriff, I order you to… Do the thing…

 _She said her words beginning to slur._

 **Grainne:** Fine, once…

 _She sighed, she felt the itch of her gums as her canines descended, and two sharp pointed fangs emerged her eyes on instinct turning a crimson red. She did it for but a second before reverting back to her normal face._

 **Grainne:** There, you see everyone always says to me Rumple is this big monster and what am I doing with him but actually people said that to him first. When we first got together. They thought he was getting crazy mixed up with me. So there.

 _She grinned rising from her seat_

 **Grainne:** On that note I have a husband to go home to and a brother to cut off.

Ladies night was fun but it wasn't for her… Maybe every once in a while… She certainly had her fill of alcohol, those shots were the devil. As she struggled mastering getting the key in the lock she opted for forcing the door open instead "I will fix it tomorrow" she said to herself walking into the hallway she could hear drunken ramblings from the living room. Inside she found Rumple on one chair and Cormac on the other, both with a sizable drink in hand. "Ah, you're home!" Rumple exclaimed patting the seat next to his. She smiled plonking herself down "Rumple, you let her out dressed like that. You are losing your touch" Cormac chuckled "I merely informed her that if any man touched her that he would die at my hand so… You know, she can wear what she wants it's her body after all." He grumbled throwing his hands up in the air. "Clever man" she smirked resting her head on his chest. His fingers knotted into her hair patting her head. She pulled herself up grabbing Rumple's hand she tugged him up with her. "Go to bed brother, I am not cleaning up your vomit in the morning." She said tugging Rumple up the stairs. "Oh my god how short is this dress. I am going to have to supervise you next time you go out men most certainly were swarming you. "Well I could not pay any heed to them if they were. I was too busy getting bombarded with questions." She frowned throwing her purse on the floor. "Ah well the fascinating always are a cause for intrigue my dear" he smiled coming up behind her kissing her shoulder. "You… are drunk" she smirked "so are you" she whispered. "They had these wonderful little drinks called shots. Marvellous invention" She smiled shoving him onto the bed. "You just relax there for a moment my love" she smirked reaching back to unzip her address "I wanted to do that" he complained "oh shush and enjoy the show" She said letting her dress fall down around her feet she laughed looking at his sudden change in expression. His eyes darkened, a predatory gaze appearing on his features.

"Will you do me the honour of making this vision completely immaculate?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes slowly letting her fangs sink down once more the crimson seeping back into her eyes. "Perfect" He whispered his erection now blatantly obvious against his pants. She was about to kick her shoes off when he halted her "Leave them on" he said somewhat hoarsely. "As you wish" she smiled sauntering around the bed standing next to him with her hands on her hips "you like the lingerie? Red convinced to me to buy them you know?" She smiled "remind me to leave her a very large tip next time we are in Grannies" he said turning to sit on the edge of the bed he pulled her between his legs his lips trailing along her torso. She wove her fingers into his hair tugging on it harshly causing a growl to emit from his lips. It sent a shiver down her spine, she loved when that sound left his lips. "Did anyone touch you?" He whispered. She grinned "no, they must know who my husband is" she said laughing lightly as he pulled her onto his lap. "Although… There were definitely some looks…" she smirked, she saw anger cross his features… She was goading him she knew it… But she just loved him when he was angry in bed. It made everything so much more… Intense. "Who were they?" He asked gruffly his hands gripping the back of her bra ripping the skimpy piece of lace clean off, the sensation made her jump but she didn't care, this was what she wanted. "Well I do not know sweetheart I am just a newbie in this town" she grinned. "What would you say they were thinking of? Looking at a group of ladies out on the town?" She mused as his lips trailed along her collar bone. She ground her hips into his as she spoke the sweet friction making her whimper. "Oh, I think they were thinking of… Stripping us down…" she whispered her grinding increasing. She felt his grip tighten on her, around her panties to be exact. "Wondering what I must look like under that little dress of mine" she sighed feeling him grind back against her. "I will kill them all" He growled against her throat. "As long as I can come along and watch" She said breathlessly "Ripping them limb from limb. Then, I would take you…Then and there, smeared in their-" he couldn't finish, she cut him off crushing her lips to his "blood" she whispered against his mouth. Although she controlled her urges there was no denying her blood lust. She and Rumple were one. Constantly fighting their dark urges. But when they were together they did not need to. All they had to do was be themselves. That's something she revelled in, they were both dark creatures, dark creatures that saw the light in each other. Their kisses became more desperate after that, she ripped his shirt violently open, buttons flew everywhere as she tossed the remains of it to the floor. There was no need for it now. He kissed and bit up her jaw… Quite harshly. "You provoke me on purpose" he whispered gripping her ass hard "I do" she groaned grinding harder into his erection "that's because you like it rough don't you sweetheart?" he groaned slapping her ass lightly "ugh, you know I do… As do you my love" she whispered dragging her nails violently down Rumples back. "Besides, I am sure men were looking. Its human nature to look when something beautiful appears. I know human men, I am sure they were imagining what was under that dress" she whispered against him. That growl left his lips once more as he shredded her panties in one handful tossing them to the side with the rest of the shards of clothes. "You want me to hurt someone don't you? You always were sadistic. I remember when we fought in wars together… The pleasure you took in ending men's lives." He said his voice deep and husky with passion "can you blame me… War is the only time it is deemed acceptable for a vampire to kill with reckless abandon… Oh to feed… How good it felt drinking straight from the vein… Sucking them dry like that…" Going back to the memories alone was making her entire body quiver in pleasure. "I saw that look in your eyes again when we were dealing with Regina. You wanted to lick that blood off your knuckles didn't you?" He whispered grabbing her hair he pulled it back so her deep crimson eyes could look into his dark, now nearly black ones. ""You know I did" she whispered, that's all he really needed to hear. With a flourish of his hands his pants were gone his cock now straining against his stomach. He lined himself up with her on top of him and with a hard push he shoved her onto his erection her pussy clenching hard around it. She cried out gripping his shoulders "what has my love so very wet I wonder?" he murmured against her neck thrusting slowly and harshly inside her "mmm… It wouldn't be all this talk of being evil would it?" He half groaned as he flipped them over so she was on her back his hips keeping her pinned to the mattress as he fucked her hard and slow. "Blood always did get you off love" he said his hands now digging into her hips. "No… You always got me off… The dark one, watching how scared people were of you… How they would cower in your presence, how commanding you were making deals… Watching you make deals… It drove me… To insanity" she groaned under him, "and the way you spoke… The way you called everyone… Even me.. A-ah!" she groaned as he picked up his pace making her lose her thought "Dearie" he whispered into her ear, oh… The way his voice changed when he said that word. It made her walls spasm in pleasure. "mmm yes, every time you say it… I know you are still you. Never change" she groaned "as long as you continue to be mine I will continue to be yours" he smirked nipping down her jaw his cock beginning to swell inside her "well then, you are stuck with me forever." She smirked her hips rocking desperately against his own. "That's the plan, Dearie" he said his deep Scottish accent becoming more pronounced as he spoke that damn word. She bit his shoulder, a little harder than she should have probably. But the sound he made as she felt his blood touch her lips was divine. She had to pull away, but as he looked at her… His blood on her lips… That hot pink tongue darting out to lick it up… He knew he could withstand her no more. "O-oh I should not have done that…" she groaned moving more erratically against him "oh gods Rumple I can't hold it!" She cried her walls slowly beginning to clench around him "Fuck! Grainne you are trying to kill me. That's it, come with me sweetheart" he moaned his thrusts now as hard and as fast as he could manage. With his name on her lips like a prayer she came harder than she thought possible, feeling how tight she was around him was her undoing. Seconds later he exploded within her, pumping every ounce of his seed inside her until he was spent. Pulling his softened cock from her he rolled over pulling her with him so she was laying on his chest. Both of them hyperventilating and covered in sweat. "You need to do ladies night way more… It is most beneficial for our sex life" he said breathlessly. "I think you are right, our clothes on the other hand… Not so much" She laughed her eyes going to the few shreds of clothing that remained from their passion. Maybe ladies night wasn't such a bust after all.

 **/ Damn that was dirty talk on another level. This chapter took literal hours so I hope you all loved it. My longest yet! Please do let me know if it was worth waiting for. I toiled on this one. Show mama some love! Do we like this dark side to Rumple and Grainne or is it too serial killer? Let me know! :D**


	9. Neal's Mother

**/Doing two chapters in one day to make up for my unfortunate absence yall. I also have an idea to run past you. After this chapter we are on chapter 10. I can't believe we are hitting up chapter 10 already! In celebration of this I am opening the floor to my wonderful readers. In the review section of this chapter tell me something you want to see happen in Storybrooke or beyond for Grainne and Rumple. Whichever one I find the most fantastic will be the plot for my chapter 10. If no one bothers you will all just be stuck with my warped wee mind. Gimme some ideas friends I love to hear them!**

He could not hide the grin on his face as he looked at her from the end of the bed, sprawled out across the sheets, her fiery red locks draped across both of their pillows… Even in sleep she was a vision of perfection to him. Setting himself back onto the bed with a glass in hand she stirred. Groggily she lifted her head her eyes still heavy from sleep. "Oh god, my head…" She groaned putting a palm to her temple as she sat up "was I very drunk?" she sighed her voice hoarse… Probably from all her screaming last night… Rumple laughed handing her a glass with a coral coloured liquid inside. "What is it? Oh god it smells foul" she croaked. "Just take it, you will feel all the better for it in a couple of minutes" he said his fingertips trailing along her bare arm. She took a deep breath before gulping the entire thing down in one. Her face said it all… It must have been disgusting "there is vodka in this… Why would you do such a thing to your fragile wife" she groaned placing the glass on the bedside table. "The only thing to sure a hangover is more alcohol my sweet. Trust me, you are out of practice." He winked wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That's because you are a dirty old man and I am a sweet young girl" she teased elbowing him playfully "says the woman that is a good decade older than me" he said nonchalantly. "You are just bitter because I stopped aging first. Ha!" She laughed, he shook his head squeezing her sides playfully. They laughed like they used to… Like when they were young. It was short lived naturally… A knock on the door dragged them out of their jovial moment "No! It is Saturday, they cannot do this on the weekend." She huffed flinging herself back dramatically into the mattress. "If we get their petty issue out of the way early the day will be ours" He reasoned, she huffed her bottom lip jutting out in a most alluring fashion. "Fine, but it better be damn important" she grumbled. Getting up she put on her black silk robe Rumple following behind her in his own black cotton robe.

He pulled open the door harshly, he wanted just one interrupted day with his wife but that appeared to be too damn much to ask… They were graced by the presence of Emma, Snow and a nicely bruised Regina. "What." He said sternly. "We have to talk, now." Emma said an equal sternness in her voice as she shoved past him followed by Snow and Regina "by all means do come in" he said exasperated shutting the door behind him. Grainne noted her brother passed out on the couch where they left him last night. "Wake up you idiot man." She said kicking his foot "five more minutes" he groaned into the cushions "he is going to ruin the fabric on those damn chairs" she said slapping her twin over the back of the head, he wasn't budging. "Fine, may you rot there" She said indignantly as Rumple lead the women into the kitchen. Grainne took a seat next to Rumple the other three sitting in front of them. "Regina my goodness whatever happened to you?" Grainne said in mock concern, Rumple was barely able to stifle his laugh "I fell" she said indignantly "oh silly girl, always tripping over those big paddle boat feet" she said laughing low and hard under her breath, Rumple could barely contain himself either but going by the death stares they were receiving from the three morons across the table they did not find it so amusing. "Ok ok. What do you all want?" Rumple sighed rubbing his eyes in exasperation. "We know about Neal" Emma said plainly. The grin of delight on Regina's face informed the couple she had discovered their son was alive and well. "Well no offence dear but he isn't really any of your concern now is he?" Grainne said her hangover becoming more and more prominent by the second. "But he is your concern right, considering you're his mother. Why would you lie about having a son?" snow implored in that vanilla white voice that made the pair roll their eyes almost in unison. "My my Regina you really have been running your mouth haven't you?" Grainne said her hands balling into fists under the table "Well, I was just returning the favour after your little home visit" she said mocking Grainne's Romanian accent as she spoke. "Watch that tongue dearie, or I will rip it out" Rumple said angrily from across the table his eyes burning into Regina's.

"Yes, Neal is my offspring but I have never been a part of his life I do not warrant the right to label him as my son. I took no part in raising him." Grainne shrugged, she felt Rumple's hand grip hers from beneath the table. She disliked remembering this part in her life… But it was obviously time… "How can vampires even have kids…? You're dead" Emma said in irritation "I was only born a half vampire I will have you know, my mother was not a vampire only my papa. Half vampires can still procreate you idiot child" Grainne said bitterly "hey that's my daughter you're talking to!" Snow exclaimed "Nothing wrong with this one's eyesight still I see. Well done it is indeed your daughter I am talking to. A+ to Madame missionary position in the corner" Grainne smirked, Rumple grinned in admiration at his bride. She had a tongue as sharp as a knife and she cut more than one or two people down to size with it over the years. She was at her best when she was dictating a situation. She was such a control freak, he loved it. "He is the father of my child where the hell is he!" Emma exclaimed slamming her fists on the table furiously. "Somewhere safe. He was very weak when Cormac found him." Rumple said giving Emma a very warning look. "He found him in Neverland. Can you believe that? They hitched a ride back out from a very helpful mermaid called Ariel. Probably dead now for giving assistance poor thing" Grainne sighed. "He is safe in Storybrooke" Snow tried to reason, Grainne looked across the table at Regina shaking her head "I would never leave my child around that… Beast across the table" She whispered angrily. "We were only young you know, when I fell pregnant with him. We were only married, Rumple had only acquired the dark castle. We were worried about what he would be… The dark one and a vampire hybrids spawn… Anything was possible… I was about eight months pregnant when we were invited to a ball, it was in Snow Whites kingdom. Hosted by Regina. We made it a family day out before I had the baby… Rumple and I, Cormac and my sister all went together. It was a lovely party, Regina even insisted on getting me a chair with a higher back than the rest so I would be more comfortable. As the night wound down I noticed something… The number of guests had decreased immensely. My sister had gone off with one of the Queens guards, Cormac was passed out from all his alcohol consumption and Rumple and I were trying to think up a good excuse to leave… That's when that… Bitch across the table came down from her throne but a few steps and laughed. I was confused… Why was she laughing? Then I felt this pain. The worst pain I ever felt in my life. I looked down and one of her huntsmen had stabbed me… In the stomach, time and time again. When Rumple tried to protect me he discovered his magic momentarily gone thanks to everything being coated in an anti-magic inky residue. I felt the life leave my child and myself. Cormac was the one that hauled us out of there. In the middle of the enchanted forest I was bleeding out when I begged Rumple to save the baby. At first he said no… But after he realised I was as good as dead he complied. He and Cormac ripped him from my stomach, all he had was a cut on his tiny arm… It was a miracle. I was fading fast, I was covered in my own blood… I knew I only had minutes. That's when my dear sister… Who had transitioned fully into a vampire a year prior gave me her blood and turned me fully herself to save my life. I was weak though. Cormac had to carry me back to the castle. After a few days we realised he had no magic… No vampirism… Nothing… It was like the two most normal… Most simple parts of ourselves combined to make him. I was not getting any better though. We all thought my body was rejecting the full transition into vampirism… I wanted my son to have a mother to grow up with. I wanted my husband to be happy. So, using my mother's magic I conjured them a life. I found a woman called Milah that was barren and lonely and craved a family. I took her memories… I replaced them with new ones. All he remembered about me was that I was a woman he cared for once and I died. The life we forged together, our wedding… Everything… I removed it. But, before I could remove myself from Rumple's mind… In his grief… He ripped out his own essence… His own grace that kept him a powerful young man and he gave it to me in a locket for I told him if I ever came back… He would remember me the moment he laid eyes on me and all would be restored between us. Then he said, he would take it back and become the man he once was. So I took myself from his memory and replaced it with this other woman. A woman that turned out to be a real bitch no wonder she was alone when I found her. Neal was safe, living as a spinner's son… Nothing extraordinary about him. A beautifully ordinary little boy. Right before I died I found out that Regina wanted my baby killed because she feared the power it would have. Little did she know he was as human as she was. It was all in vein. When I died, or when I thought I died Regina transported my body to Neverland. My siblings and I were unaware that you must die to come back to life as a vampire. I woke as a new born vampire in Neverland. So, that is why Neal shall not be returning to Storybrooke… I will not allow her to sabotage him."

It was overwhelming for Rumple, reliving the moment he lost his wife… Forgetting who she even was… Forgetting how much he lived for her… Until he seen her again in Neverland. How much he wanted to jump across the table and snap Regina's neck in that moment was overwhelming to say the least. "Is that true Regina?" Snow said standing from her seat in shock and horror. "It was the enchanted forest. The rules are different there!" She exclaimed "oh my god what kind of woman does that to an expectant mother" Emma said a nauseous look crossing her features. "Grainne… I… You said he is safe… Where is he? At least tell us that. I just need to know he is ok." Emma implored her. Grainne sighed resting her head on Rumple's shoulder. "We built them a place, a place where no one but family from their bloodline could enter… To keep them safe. He is there." She whispered her eyes now in a trance. Remembering the night she lost it all was not pleasant for her. Her world had ended that night and she had just gotten it back. No one would jeopardise that. "Them? Who is them?" Snow said edging closer to them and further from Regina. Grainne smiled looking to Rumple "go on sweetheart, you can drop the bombshell this time" She smirked winking at him. "Why he is with his brother and sister of course" he smirked. He realised why she liked doing that so much. Knowing he put that look of both shock and dismay on their faces. It felt… Addictive.

 **/ Oooh a bit of back story and a plot twist [I love a good plot twist]. Hit me up with chapter ten requests my sweets. I will do everything in my power to oblige you :D [I like the weird ones keep that in mind ;D]**


	10. The ball that started it all

**/ I have been wracking my wee brain trying to think of how to celebrate my 10** **th** **chapter and I think I have finally made a decision. Hold onto your hats lads and lassies you are about to get a look into Rumple and Grainne's past. Prepare to see how the lovely pair first met! Enjoy!**

"I hate these damn dresses" Grainne grumbled under her breath as her hand maiden Edith laced up the back of her extravagant gown. "Now now dear girl your papa got this made especially for tonight's festivities" she chimed tugging the black silk strands tighter and tighter "he is hoping a man catches my eye I know it. Dressing me up like this, having this idiotic ball. He wants me to find a husband. I do not want a damn husband." She sighed as Edith finally released her from her iron grip. For a petite older woman she certainly had some strength left in her. "Well my lady would that really be a bad thing, you are a beautiful girl. Ant man would be lucky to have you as his bride. Embrace it" She smiled patting Grainne's cheek tenderly. "You are already late. Finish up and come down before your papa comes to retrieve you" she grinned stepping out the door shutting it behind her. Once alone in her bed chambers she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She hated acting all regal and lady like, she hated these damn corsets, she hated that her father wanted her wed when she was perfectly happy to live without a man. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to marry because he didn't think she could rule a kingdom alone. She could though, she would prove to him that she was more than capable to lead their land… She had already fought in his wars with Cormac. She had already won him the respect of countless covens thanks to her negotiating skills yet he still thought she needed a man to be a true leader. He was wrong, so very wrong.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, the dress was beautiful yes… an emerald green satin gown. Thanks to the corset her waist was hugged in tightly, the curve of her body trailing away into the very faint ruffle from the skirt of her gown. The sweetheart neckline hid just enough cleavage beneath the simple top. She wore a gold arm band on her right bicep. It was a Celtic knot, she wore it often to honour her mother. Edith had secured half her curly locks back in an intricate plait, the rest flowed delicately down to the small of her back. She took one more look at herself before turning on her heels and making her way down the stone staircase to the heart of the ball. Ah yes, it was certainly in full swing. Lords and ladies [of a supernatural origin] danced and drank jovially. There were many woman dressed to impress, giant gaudy gowns with big metal hoops beneath them… Huge hair and ridiculous clown like makeup. They stank of nothing but desperation to her. Cormac emerged from some dark crevice of the great hall to hand her a chalice of wine "you look like you need this more than I" he sighed. "Where is father even?" She frowned "this was his stupid idea" she said knocking back a hearty mouthful of the wine enjoying the comforting burn of it down her throat. "Seeing there are many important folk here tonight he has called an impromptu council meeting in the throne room. Left me in charge." He frowned "I suppose I should mingle that being the case" he said grabbing his own chalice and topping it up plastering a false smile on his face. She laughed lightly at him as he departed.

The night felt endless, grossly intoxicated suitors consistently irked her all night with their half-hearted advances. She was more than aware that the only thing they wanted from her was between the sheets. Scoundrels. She was just topping up her glass when another male voice caught her attention. "I thought this was a party but judging by your expression I am clearly mistaken" the thick Scottish accent said in amusement. She turned around sharply recognising the man behind the voice in a second. "Rumpelstiltskin, has someone had the audacity to call you here to make a deal at my father's party" she smirked. She had only seen him once before, he certainly was handsome. He looked similar in age to her. Probably around 24. His hair reminded her of Cormac's. Not in colour obviously but the way it stood, dark hair standing in its own messy natural spikes. His eyes were dark, darker than the average mans that was for sure, his skin was pale. Not as pale as hers obviously but it certainly had an ivory tone to it. Like he wasn't getting enough sun. As much as she didn't want to she felt her eyes ghost over his tight defined jaw line. He was dressed as he always was, in those leathers of his… They certainly complimented his shape that was for sure. He was the most interesting thing in this damn room anyway. "Alas no, I was invited. By your father in fact. I thought he wanted to strike up a deal… Clearly not" he said with a flourish of his hands. Always so theatrical. "Yes I am afraid he has gone to deal in council matters. The gauntlet has been handed to my brother tonight. Considering how much wine he has consumed I am assuming he has not taken it in his stride." She laughed.

The music changed tempo, it was all very regal of course, nothing but violins and pianos. Rumple came forward extending a hand to her "would the lady care to dance?" He said a mischievous glint in those dark brown eyes of his. "As much as I dislike this dancing business… The kingdom would talk if I did not go around the floor at least once" she smirked taking his hand. As he lead her out they fell into unison with the other lords and ladies around them. One of his hands curled around her waist the other taking her hand. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder as their feet moved together with everyone else's to the tune of the song. "Ah, the tongues of your kingdom will be a wag anyway once word gets out you shared the floor with the dark one" he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes "I would take the dark one over the other morons trying to grasp my attention tonight." She grumbled, it was a reprieve being with him. It meant any man that had desired to bother her before were suddenly too afraid to come over. "Beautiful dress by the way… Very… Eye catching" He smirked. "Why thank you, my papa got it made for me. Trying to sweeten me up for this party" she sighed. "I am surprised you wore it… I heard your outfit choices are… Controversial." She had to laugh at this "ah yes, the gentry nearly passed away when they first spotted me wearing trousers. I can hardly go onto the battlefield in a dress." She said knowing he was saying such things on purpose to rile her. "I have been told by many a man you are magnificent on the battlefield. I never knew one could kill with finesse but you manage it allegedly" he said causing her head to shoot up her icy blue eyes eyeing him "allegedly? The way I put a man down on the field is a work of art. You should come see for yourself next week. We have to do some spring cleaning, a couple of hundred rouge vampires will be getting put to sleep by myself and a few others." She said looking him into the eye in a challenging fashion "careful dearie that almost sounded like an invitation" he winked. She felt a light blush rise in her cheeks… She was blushing? That never happened before… Why was she blushing? "Well that's because it was, Dearie" she whispered a light smirk appearing on the corner of her mouth. Suddenly she was very aware of this man's hand on her waist… Of how close their chests were to touching. It all became very evident to her… She needed air.

"Come on" She said grabbing his hand she pulled him through the crowd to the balcony. She pulled the doors firmly shut behind her leaning against the wall overlooking her kingdom. "I was done feeling every ones prying eyes on me. Or should I say us" she said opening the door momentarily to retrieve two chalices. Shutting it behind her she handed him one which he took cautiously. "You know when your dear father discovers what company you chose to keep at this little party he will be less than impressed" Rumple noted sipping the sweet wine. "Oh please, you were invited. He is only having this party because he wants me to find a husband. He clearly see's potential in you if you are here" she grinned, he laughed lightly shaking his head "well sorry to disappoint but I am not marriage material." He said with another dramatic flourish of his hands. "Nor am I! I never want to get married." She said indignantly as she walked over to stand next to him. His eyes fell on the cuff on her bicep. "What a peculiar piece that is." He mused, as a spinner of gold things made from it intrigued him. "It was my mothers, not many know this but Ireland has a vast amount of gold. It was forged by one of her best goldsmiths." She smiled. "Ireland you say, a fellow Celt. I often wondered where this came from" he said his fingers plucking up a strand of her red hair. His close proximity made her breath quicken slightly. "I thought you were from the enchanted forest?" She asked curiously trying to keep a monotone expression. "Well technically yes, but I am a patron of Scotland" he said letting her hair fall back into place. "So we both have the blood of the Celts in our veins. They are a fiery people you know" she teased nudging him with her elbow. "Well going by how you carry on I would believe that." He said swirling his wine in the glass. She arched a brow at him placing her hands on her hips "just because you put the celts to shame with your deals and contracts and loopholes. Where is that fiery impulse oh mighty dark one?" She challenged her eyes shining in delight at the mischief of it all. He smirked for a moment setting his glass down. "So you want to see my impulsive side? If that's what the lady wants" he said half bowing, she was about to question his idea of impulsive when in a flash he was before her his hands cupping her face. He pulled it to his own their lips colliding into a fiery passionate kiss. She should have been angry… She should have been furious… But the feeling of his lips on hers… It was electric, it made the blush burn red on her cheeks, it made her lips tingle… It made her heart race. They kissed in hot open mouth kisses her fingers weaving into that untameable hair. "Impulsive enough for you?" He said breathlessly against her mouth "oh gods shut up you idiot man" she smirked pulling his lips back to hers. His shoulders felt the strain of bending down to her, he didn't have to bend down much but it was enough for him to feel a cramp. He did not wish to cease kissing the fiery beauty before him though… Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist he lifted her up a few inches from the ground. She smirked as their bodies pressed together by the motion. She could not deny the spark between them… The chemistry… This was an alien feeling to her. She never felt this way about a male before.

Even as they struggled for breath their lips remained together. For such a dark man Rumple was the tenderest of kissers. He probably did this sort of thing all the time. She wasn't expecting him to stick around or anything… Although she hoped he would. As he pulled away for much needed air he set her back down. Her lips were on fire from his kisses. Her body was on fire for him… She was more than happy to have an encounter between the sheets with this man… In the distance they could hear the commotion of her father returning to the party she was disappointed, she knew with his return she would have to go back inside. As she turned to exit he grabbed her wrist. "So, does the invitation still stand for a rendezvous on the battlefield next week?" He asked. He wished to see her again? She hid her glee behind a mask of decorum "well… I suppose so." She said unable to hide her smirk. "Wonderful, then it's a date." He winked before disappearing into a mist of purple smoke. "It's a date" she whispered to herself. What a place for a date, on the battlefield… Mercilessly killing her enemies with a man that turned her into a hormonal teenage girl with one look… It was going to be perfect. She was going to have to thank her papa very much… His party had truly been a roaring success.

 **/ Ooh their first encounter, maybe I will feature their first date on the battlefield when I get around to writing the prequel to this fanfic. Sexy times coming in chapter 11 folks. Also, some creepy blood related vampire killy sadist stuff. Let's just say we see just how dark Rumple and Grainne's dark sides can be in the bedroom in chapter 11. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. There will be blood

**/Hello my dears. First of all I am so glad everyone liked my flashback chapter. I really enjoyed writing it too! As I warned at the end of chapter ten shit is going to get dark and gory in this chapter so if that's not your thing I suggest you give this chapter a miss. Also, it just dawned on me to say if anyone here is under 18 like… Stop reading this. I will not be held responsible for warping young minds you guys xD Anyways, prepare for it to get intense and as always. Enjoy!**

"Oh my god these numbers are a mess" Grainne mumbled furiously tapping numbers into the calculator next to her on the counter of the pawn shop. She had always been better with numbers than Rumple so when he asked her to look over the shops earnings she was more than happy to oblige. She had just about gotten the accounts up to date for this month when the bell of the shop rang. She was getting better at being in the shop on her own now, she could work most of the modern appliances with ease. "Just a moment" she said finishing her last calculation. A smile of triumph crossed her lips as she swiftly closed all the ledgers. "Yes how can I help you… Belle?" She was startled to say the least to see her in the shop again. After their previous encounter in this very spot she never expected to see the girl in here again. "If you are looking for Rumple he isn't here right now. Emma needed help with something he is with her" she said walking around the counter looking at how she stiffened when Grainne moved. What a meek little thing she was, was this what her husband was into now? They had been in a relationship… When they were together he had found that kind of thing nauseating. Was the fragile damsel his new thing? "I wasn't here to see Rumple… I came here to see you." She said in a somewhat coy tone. Grainne was intrigued. What could she possibly have to say to her that hasn't been already said? "Ok, come on into the back" She said turning on her heels she heard the hesitant footsteps of Belle behind her. She took a seat on the small couch Rumple had put back there, crossing one leg over the other she looked at her expectantly "Ok, have at it what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She enquired nonchalantly.

"I need you to understand when Rumple left for Neverland I was his girlfriend. After only two days there I received a letter explaining that he was essentially leaving me for you. Surely you must realise I find that a bit strange." She said brazenly. Grainne had to laugh, she was speaking so strongly yet she lingered in the doorway like a scared child. "Well its not like I out him under some kind of spell. I am his wife… A wife that has no desire to change one singular thing about him. Unlike you who tried to change everything about him." Grainne said rising to her feet to walk over to her "when he is totally himself he does bad things." Belle reasoned "yes dear girl I know, so do I. That's why we are such a perfect match. Both of our dark sides combined make one beautifully perfect black hole." Grainne smirked taking delight in how the girl squirmed under her harsh words. "You know Belle I get the feeling you did not come here of your own accord. You always have been a gullible puppet for Regina. Did she send you here to stand your ground against the woman that made Rumpelstiltskin leave you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Oh yes, she enjoyed watching her squirm. She forgot how good intimidating someone felt. "No…" Belle said somewhat shakily. "She sent me here to break the curse you have over him" she said. This made Grainne laugh out loud again. "She is playing you silly girl. There is no curse!" She said laughing hysterically at Belles own idiocy. She opened her mouth to speak again when she felt something, a pain. She looked down to see that the little wench had plunged a dagger into the side of her ribs… It was made of iron. Regina that clever cow. "I stab you with this, your hold on him goes." Belle whispered, Grainne gripped the dagger her thick crimson blood rolling down her side and onto the floor. She got her good, the blood was openly oozing from the wound, and as much as she tried to pull the damn thing out it wouldn't budge. Her hand was caked in her blood as she gritted her teeth through the pain to try and remove the offending object that was burning her from the inside out. Grainne was pissed, as she looked up at Belle her eyes turned a deep dark, furious crimson "you little bitch you stabbed me. I suggest you start running before I rip your fucking throat out" She said her breath becoming laboured. At least the timid little moron knew when she was being threatened because she bolted from the shop a second later.

Her vision was becoming funny now as she reached for her phone on the desk. She had to grip the side of the table to stop herself collapsing. She dialled Rumples number hoping this damn contraption worked and put him through to her "I know I am late, I will meet you in grannies in five minutes for lunch." She heard him say, she felt guilty to ruin his happy tone. He was clearly having a good day. Not for long. "I am sorry to ruin the plans but your ex-girlfriend has just stabbed me it seems" She said her breathing slowing. He was silent for a moment down the line, she thought he was gone. "Damn technology" she grumbled, she should have known it was not the phone that was at fault because a moment later a mist of purple smoke appeared before her, a mist that soon materialised into Rumple. He instantly grabbed her and set her down on the couch "I will kill her" he said fury alive in his eyes "oh don't blame the idiot girl, Regina put it into her head that I had you under some kind of compulsion and the only way to break it was to stab me it seems." She croaked, she groaned in pain as he tried to pull the dagger out as she had previously. "It's stuck in there with magic it would seem. Thank goodness I am married to the dark one" she said trying to make light of the situation. She knew why his face looked so ashen… After what happened when she was pregnant with Neal she used to have nightmares of being stabbed in the night… It took her a very long time to get over it and she had to do it alone in Neverland. To think Regina would be so callous to do such a thing to her for a second time baffled her beyond belief. She watched as rumple swirled intricate spirals of magic around the dagger his face stone cold and deep in concentration. "This is going to hurt sweetheart" She vaguely heard him whisper to her. Balling her hands into fists she braced herself as he pulled the dagger from her body causing her to cry out. The iron had been burning her like acid but now it was gone blood was pumping freely from her open wound. Her consciousness was fading "why are you not healing?" his voice rang out in her ears, it almost sounded like an echo. "There must be… Shards, inside the wound. Iron shards" she barely registered her own voice, she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. The last thing she heard before she backed out was simple Rumple, calling her name.

There was nothing but blackness whilst she was passed out, when she finally came around she was confused. For one she had been moved, she was home… In bed to be exact. Rumple had cleaned her up and changed her clothes. As she went to sit up a hand gently placed her back down. "You need to rest love. You only healed an hour ago." Rumples gentle voice chimed. "How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her eyes, she felt no side effects from the stabbing, and once she heals she is fully recovered. "About 3 hours, there was a lot of shrapnel in you" she could hear how the tenderness left his voice as he mentioned her injury… He was pissed, she knew it. "I do not need rest I need blood." She sighed sitting up to look at him. Concern was etched into her features as he leaned over and kissed her forehead, she sighed smiling softly she rested her head on his chest "I am so sorry sweetheart, I swore this would never happen to you again. I failed you" She hated hearing the disdain in his voice, it broke her heart "do not dare blame yourself for this. I can protect myself I do not need you there to shield me from the horrors of this world. She just caught me off guard that's all." She smiled. "I will kill both her and Regina." He said through gritted teeth. "Do not kill them love. Just scare them… Scare them half to death." She smirked gingerly climbing from the bed "before you open your mouth to protest I need to go to the forest and feed, I lost a lot of my own blood I am thirsty." She said kissing his cheek lightly "try not murder anyone whilst I am gone" She chimed slipping her shoes on and going for the stairs. "I can't make any promises" she heard him call back, at least he was making jokes… Maybe he wouldn't go too off the handle.

"Sorry bambi it was for the greater good" she smirked tossing a now drained deer to the side wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth. She always felt so damn alive when she fed, dark thoughts often entered her mind of how it would be to go totally off the handle and kill a human one more time. The thought of feeling the sweet hot blood of a human rolling down her throat as they moaned and writhed beneath her was enough to make her throat itch all over again. "You are always so pretty when you kill things" a voice said from behind her, she laughed "coming to check up on me?" She asked turning to look at him. She was surprised at the sight of him. His shirt and face had specks of blood, his knuckles grazed and red. There was dirt on his face, like ash… "Oh dear gods you killed them." She said running to him to ensure none of the blood on his body was his own. "No I did not. I just… Ensured Regina had an extended healing time from our last encounter." He smirked. "Oh darling I do wish you waited for me. You know how much I love a good confrontation" She winked wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved closer to him as she felt his arms wind around her waist. "There will be plenty more to come I am sure love" he whispered, it was true there would be, their reputation seen to that. She went up on her toes kissing his lips lightly. The light soft kiss soon turned into something else entirely. The kisses turned passionate, hot open mouth kisses that made her knees go weak. Eventually he picked her up, now at the more comfortable height she knotted her fingers into his hair smirking as she felt her back come in contact witch a tree. She pulled away running her tongue along the side of his neck where the stray blood was, she groaned deeply at the taste of human blood on her lips. "I will say one thing about Regina, she tastes divine" she whispered her lips trailing along his jaw. She heard him groan and before she could register what was happening she was back on her feet her chest against the bark of the tree. His chest was against her back his erection straining against her ass. She bit her lip at the sensation as he curled his fingers around her hair jerking her head back so his lips could trail along her neck. "Tell me… Tell me what you did to them… You know I love hearing how you punish people" She smirked, a dark chuckle left his lips… She couldn't remember the last time she heard him chuckle like that. It made her panties instantly wet. "All in good time dear wife of mine. I want to wait. I want to bring you to the edge of pleasure describing how I got covered in blood." He growled against her. She moaned grinding back against him "well what are you waiting for… I want every disturbing detail…"

 **/ Ohh what a place to leave it. I know I suck leaving it there but I like to be cruel sometimes. Tomorrow's chapter will be filthy as hell. Filth overload. Prepare yourselves for the creepy shit that gets this lovely pair off tomorrow. Dayum.**


	12. Henry's coming to dinner

**/ Here we are, this is going to be a smut fest of a chapter for the most part I would imagine. I never really know until I start writing, anything could happen you guys. ANYTHING.**

She was aware this was a very well used trail amongst the residents of Storybrooke but she didn't care, the fear of getting caught was all part of the excitement of the moment. She always seized the chance to make people uncomfortable anyway. The smell of another's blood on him was so intoxicating to her. It reminded her of when they were young, side by side on the battlefield… Those were the days… How many men had they killed between them? Hundreds? Thousands? She didn't know. They were the glory days, the days when people were afraid to even make eye contact with them when they walked down the street. Look at them now… Meek little frail bitches were openly stabbing her in her husband's shop. They all needed to remember what the couple had once been. Terrifying. Oh yes, someone was going to be made an example of. That Belle girl… She had a living father… Ah yes, that would be perfect. She just hoped she was a daddy's girl. Not that it mattered really, he was going to be her example either way. Example by association. Her favourite kind.

Her mind had turned so deep into revenge mode that she had momentarily forgot the compromising situation she was actually in. What was with them and doing it against trees lately? Not that she was complaining, she was hoping to christen every inch of Storybrooke with him to be honest… This town was far too quaint and sweet, something would have to be done about that. Her hands held onto either side of the tree trunk so she could brace herself harder against him. She had to admire his resolve he was still pressed firmly against her ass with their clothing a consistent barrier. She knew he wanted to tease her but she would not let him win that game again. It was her turn. "So, it appears our wee story we told in the shop a few days ago has left Regina somewhat an outcast in the town. No one wants anything to do with her. She had planned that Belle would kill you and then she would tell everyone that you had the town under some kind compulsion." He said his lips trailing up her neck. That bitch, Grainne always got the better of Regina… She always was a sore loser… She would get the full wrath of her in revenge mode too… Rumples mouth trailing everywhere he could reach was consistently pulling her back to reality "well I will have to punish her in the most vindictive way possible for that one" she smirked breathlessly. He was making it harder and harder to concentrate. Not that she actually wanted to think of the events of the last few hours when she was in this position with her husband. Thank the gods he changed her into a dress when she passed out. Much easier access. She felt him hitch her dress up over her waist, he must have taken a step back to free himself from his own restricting pants because she felt the weight of him leave her body. Taking a step back she took this moment to slip her panties down her legs and toss them off to the side. She would retrieve them later…

She turned to face him pulling his face to hers they kissed passionately, their tongues caressing each other in unison… Her arms wrapped around his neck a few flecks of Regina's blood hitting her taste buds as their kiss deepened, she tried to stop her fangs coming down but in the presence of blood her animal instincts took over. She knew he could feel them against his mouth but it only seemed to spur Rumple on more, he groaned against her mouth his arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled back so she could take a breath her eyes reverting to the crimson hue she got when feeding. "Careful dearie, you look like you are about to eat me alive." He grinned, the darkness was still there in his eyes, and his entire demeanour screamed darkness. This was him as his true self, her dark one. She missed this, this world called for them to deny who they were entirely. It made her mad. The Charming's, even that horrible Belle girl all got their happy endings eventually while she and Rumple toiled for every single thing in life. Even their children couldn't remain with them. She was not going to allow it to happen again. "Well sweetheart, I very much might" she winked. He turned her around once again shoving her chest against the tree he wasted absolutely no time in sheathing his rock hard cock inside her aching core. They both groaned in relief at the friction. They had been having a ridiculous amount of sex since she returned but she didn't care. She would never tire of this, she would never bore of this sensation. His hands gripped her hips tightly, it hurt… But in a good way. He knew the right amount of pain, the amount that turned it into pleasure. That's because he knew her body, she knew that Rumple knew more about the secret spots on her body than she did herself. Her body jerked forward with every thrust of his hips, she rocked back against him sliding violently on and off his cock. Her eyes glanced down at his discarded cane. There was blood on it, a lot of blood. She grinned, he certainly gave that witch bitch what was coming to her didn't he. "I know why you are bloody… Why are you all covered in ash." She moaned thankful she got the sentence out before he sunk his teeth into her shoulder fuck that felt good. "Let's just say… The mayors life and house has gone up in flames" he said, she could hear the grin in his voice as he brought one of his hands around to the front of her body his fingers slowly stroking her sensitive swollen clit. He was trying to kill her. She moaned deep in her throat, it almost sounded like a growl… Deep and guttural. The pleasure that shot through her body was hot and electric as Rumple thrusted his hard length into her time and time again his hand never leaving her clit. Damn those fingers, he was too good with them for his own good. She wasn't going to be able to continue like this for much longer and going by the laboured moans of her love neither was he. Her body jerked more harshly against the bark as he picked up the momentum. She could feel his cock swell within her throbbing walls… It was unbearable. "Fuck… Grainne I can't hold on" he groaned into her ear. That's just what she wanted to hear, the desperation in his voice… It made her weak at the knees. Her climax was just scratching beneath the surface "please… Come with me Rumpelstiltskin" She groaned, she very rarely called him by his full name, in the throes of their passion though he seemed to enjoy it. "Ugh… Say it again. Say my name" he said his hand leaving her clit and returning to her hip his thrusts now borderline aggressive. She cried out at the sensation as the head of his cock rubbed against her sweet spot with every harsh thrust "Ah! Rumpelstiltskin!" She cried, as his name left her lips she felt him come undone beneath her. Feeling him empty his seed inside her made her climax shoot through her like an electric current. She said his name over and over on her lips like a prayer as she rode out her orgasm.

As they started to finally come down from their highs she felt Rumple slip out of her. They both lightly moaned at the loss of contact. "I wouldn't mind getting a dagger in the side more often if it meant angry revenge sex" she said playfully turning around to face him, there was a lazy grin on his face as he tucked himself back inside his pants. "Where is my underwear gone?" She mumbled looking around the leafy overgrowth "I don't know love, I was just happy to see them go." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes swatting his arm gently, she remembered they were red… "Ah! There they are!" She exclaimed triumphantly going to retrieve them from a nearby tree trunk, she slipped them back on feeling the eyes of Rumple on her the entire time. "Shouldn't you clean up? I know you are probably the prime suspect in this little situation but don't lock yourself up by having the evidence all over yourself" She said linking her arm with his as they strolled through the forest. With the theatrical finesse he constantly portrayed he waved a hand and was back clean as a whistle. "Well I am your alibi" she laughed resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. The closer they got to Storybrooke the more she could see thick black clouds of smoke coming from… Two places? "Oh my goodness where else did you set alight?" She said the amusement obvious in her voice. He had a smug grin plastered on his face as he spoke "well I said I didn't hurt Belle, I never said anything about Belle's library" he chuckled. She laughed lightly shaking her head "oh you are so vindictive. I simply love it" She said going on her toes to kiss his cheek. She could hear the sirens of a fire engine, she didn't even know this place had a fire station. The more you know.

Emma sped past them in her police car but the moment the sheriff spotted them she halted. "Great." Grainne huffed under her breath as Emma got out of the car "before you start Belle stabbed me because Regina told her I put Rumple under some fucking… Curse that makes him love me. So yeah, they deserved it." Grainne said defensively. She was sick of this stupid town picking on her husband over every little thing. What the hell was their problem?! Regina was the one thing that constantly brought confrontation to Storybrooke but Rumple still got the blame for everything. It was a joke and she refused to stand for it a moment longer. Emma looked at the pair clearly exasperated "guys, you can't just go around setting places on fire. Considering you seem to have infinite bail money and that Regina just has something like this coming just pay for the library damages and call it a day. I can't take much more of this vendetta you two and Regina have going on consider her put in her place don't do anything else." Emma warned. She was shocked, and going by the look on Rumple's face so was he. "We will certainly put it under consideration" Rumple said trying his best to not seem amused by the situation. "I need a favour from you both anyway" Emma said, she could hear the hesitation in her voice. She did not think people asked Rumple for favours anymore. They generally didn't work out well. "And what can we do for you Dearie?" Rumple asked, he turned back into the old Rumple so easily in instances like this. She wished he could be his true self all the time… When he got back to the enchanted forest he would be… Neither of them would ever have to pretend again. "Could you watch Henry while I deal with this?" Grainne was taken aback by this, she trusted them to watch her son? She looked at her for a moment like it was some kind of trick. The boy was her grandson… But she didn't feel that she should try barge her way into the child's life. She was a stranger to him after all.

"Of course we will" Rumple interjected when she was still clearly trying to find the words. "Come on then what's your price?" Emma sighed a hand on her hip "Ah, when it comes to Henry it's free of charge" Rumple smiled, she smiled softly at her husband as Emma nodded turning back on her heels she ran over to her car opening the back door Henry came barrelling out that book of his held securely under his arm. "Ok, Mr Gold and Grainne are going to watch you at their house while I try get a handle on this. I'll pick you up later ok?" Emma said squeezing Henry's shoulder. "Ok mom I'll be fine." Henry smiled, Emma ruffled his hair one last time before going back to her car "I'll call you guys later" she said hopping back into the driver's seat and spinning off. Grainne looked at Rumple with concern. She had no idea what to do with a child. It had been far too long. "Ok young man, let's get you inside."

"I have never been in your house before" Henry said as they crossed the threshold into their house "well I hope it was worth the wait" Grainne smiled. "I am going to get cracking on dinner. Are you hungry Henry?" She asked making her way into the kitchen, he followed her sitting up on one of the stools in the middle of the kitchens island counter top. "A little" he said setting his book down in front of him. "Great you can have some food with us" she said taking out a large silver pot and putting it on the stove. "Damn, I left my keys to the spinning room in the shop. I'll be right back" Rumple said grabbing his car keys, she gave him a glare that just screamed 'do not leave me alone with this child' he laughed at her expression which only irked her further "I will be just a few minutes" he said kissing her cheek before going out the door. She huffed taking out a bag of potatoes she started slowly peeling them. "So my mom told me that you are Neal's mom. That makes you my grandma right?" Henry asked. She grimaced at the term grandma… That's what she was though… There was no denying it "Yes, I suppose I am" she smiled "None of your grandparents look conventionally like grandparents do they" she smirked. "Not really… Mr. Gold is the closest to looking like a grandpa." He said. She laughed lightly "I suppose he does doesn't he." She said smiling softly she poured him a glass of juice and handed it to him. "What are you making?" He asked her, he was inquisitive she would give him that. "It's called coddle. It's something my mother taught me to make." She smiled. "Your mom is from Ireland right?" he said taking a sip from his juice. "Why yes she was, well… My mother was actually a bit of both. Her father was Irish and her mother was from the enchanted forest. Something you are going to learn is that we have a very complicated family tree" she laughed taking out some carrots "do you… Want to help me?" she asked, he smiled in earnest and nodded enthusiastically "great, you can chop me up this onion" she said handing him a knife. "So what's in this?" he said starting to peel the skin off the onion "well it sounds disgusting but it tastes really good I promise. Back when Ireland was a poor country people used to make coddles and stews because you could throw a little of everything in there. A coddle is sausage with carrots, onion, potato and sometimes leek all boiled together in a white broth. Now boiled sausages stay the colour of raw sausages but they are so good" she smirked taking the onion off him he just chopped and throwing it into the pot. She threw in the rest of the ingredients in on top and turned on the gas. "It won't take too long." She smiled grabbing some tarts from the fridge she put them in the oven "I prepared these earlier, just have to cook them. Do you like jam tarts? A lot of people prefer apple but we have an aversion to apples in this house" She said grabbing some bowls she set them on the table. "I understand that." Henry nodded. "I do not make the tarts often, they are Rumple's favourite and my god he eats them like he will never see them again." She said taking a seat back across from him.

Her dear Rumple had told her he would only be a few minutes, clearly someone caught up to him because he wasn't back yet. She would kick his ass… It was ok though, Henry was an easy child to talk to. He was curious about her family… Well… Her family was his family she supposed. "Are your grandparents still alive?" He asked "why yes… They don't look much like grandparents though… My Yaya looks only a little older than me." She smirked. "Yaya? Is that what you call your grandma?" she smiled and nodded "in Romania a lot of people call their grandmothers Yaya" she noted sipping a wine she had poured herself. She could tell he had another question brimming when Rumple FINALLY returned "sorry about that, the nuns were badgering me about changing our rental agreement." He sighed taking the wine from her hand and knocking it back "hey!" she exclaimed. "Sorry dearie but I needed it more than you" He smirked kissing her forehead. "Well sit down your dinner is ready" she said swatting him in the arm. She grabbed the bowls and served the steaming meal into each of them placing them on the table. "You know Henry despite her serious clumsiness Grainne is actually a wonderful cook" Rumple grinned "how dare you I am not clumsy." She warned pointing her spoon at him menacingly "sweetheart you set the kitchen on fire 3 times last week" this emitted a laugh from Henry "I was still learning how to work a kitchen!" She said taking a bite out of her sausage. "This is really good you were right" Henry said through a mouthful of potato. "I told you it would" she noted.

They had just finished their dinner, Henry was helping her with the plates. "Hey Grainne could I ask you a question?" He said putting a glass into the sink. "Sure kid go for it" she sighed, so many questions. Her mind was melted with all the questions. "Would you mind if I maybe called you Yaya instead of Grainne?" This took her by surprise. She paused and looked at him… She never thought she would be anyone's Yaya and here was this kid wanting her to be. "Well… Uh… Sure if you want to I don't see why not" she smiled. She was somewhat lost for words when Emma knocked, part of her was thankful because she didn't know where to go from there. "Henry you ready?" She said as Rumple opened the door to her. "Sure mom" he said grabbing his book. "Oh here, take one for the road" Grainne said wrapping him up a jam tart. "Thanks for dinner." He said as Emma ushered him out the door. "Its fine see you around Henry" She smiled. "Bye Mr. Gold, bye Yaya." He called shutting the door behind him. Rumple looked just as startled as she had a few minutes ago. "Did he just call you-" she shook her head cutting him off "yes." She sighed. He wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her forehead. "Looks like the boy made an impression on you dear. Don't worry, being maternal looks very sexy on you" He winked. "Oh shut up Grandpa or I will give your jam tart to the birds." She said elbowing his ribs. "Don't you dare!" He exclaimed picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Oh Rumple I have to do the dishes!" She exclaimed "Later, its time Grandpa brought Yaya to bed." He chuckled.

 **/ Got a bit of fluff going on there you guys! Hope you liked the change in tempo, I don't know what my chapter 13 plan is yet but I am going to make it epic don't you worry guys. I think a trip to Romania might be on the cards. Time to meet the in laws! :D**


	13. The call has been made

**/ So I can't sleep so you all get gifted with another chapter. I know I said Romania may happen in this chapter but until I get into the swing of this I will have no idea what is going to go down. Enjoy!**

"Oh gods I am so hungover why didn't you stop me" Cormac groaned banging his head onto the table in Grannies. "Because whilst you and my husband were making little piggies of yourselves downstairs I was sleeping like a normal person." Grainne said slapping her twin over the back of the head. Granny came over and placed a full breakfast before Cormac. Sausage, bacon, eggs the works. Grainne just got some French toast, it was her brother that needed to line his stomach this morning. "Just eat up you idiot" She said shaking her head. She watched as he sluggishly forced the food down his throat. "You need a hobby Cormac MacAirt." She warned taking a bite from her toast. "My goodness someone had a rough night." The familiar voice of Red called behind them. Grainne smirked at the sound of her friend, she slid up the booth so Red could take a seat with them. "Ms Red. You look good enough to eat." Cormac winked. Red smirked devilishly at him "keep your eyes on your plate Mr MacAirt" she said in an openly flirtatious tone "oh my god can you both stop, I cannot enjoy my toast under these conditions." She said scowling at her brother. "Grainne I have your to go order!" Granny called from the counter holding up a brown paper bag. "That's my queue to leave you both salivating over each other in peace. She sighed slipping over Red she grabbed the bag off granny and headed for the door. Her brother and Red always had a thing, she knew it was only a matter of time before they started having little… Sleepovers at their house.

Her heels clicked rhythmically along the pavement as she quietly strolled up the street to the shop. She grinned from ear to ear going by the rubble that was once the library, she grinned even wider seeing Belle knee deep in it trying to salvage as many books as she could. Turning the corner she came to the shop… Their shop… and pushed the door open. The ringing bell signalled her very green looking husband to look up. "And I thought Cormac looked bad" she laughed setting the paper bag down on the counter "I got you chocolate chip pancakes. Something sweet always makes you feel better." She sat sitting herself up on the counter. "Well you are something sweet can I not partake in you instead." He winked. "Oh behave yourself and eat your pancakes Rumpelstiltskin you wicked man." She laughed handing him a coffee. "Ah you can't blame a man for trying" he said ripping open the paper bag. "Cormac and Red are in Grannies making total goo goo eyes at each other. It is disturbing beyond belief" She said picking a piece of his pancake off the plate and into her mouth. "I am sure they feel the same looking at us, you just can't keep your hands off me you sexual deviant" Rumple chuckled flicking a piece of his breakfast at her. "How dare you I am a saint" she said laughing at her own admission. They both knew she was far from that.

She should have known the atmosphere was too light hearted, not two seconds later Cormac barged in his face ashen. "Oh gods what is it now" Grainne said in exasperation. "The council is in session, we've been called to reside. All of us." He said looking to both Grainne and Rumple. "Oh for fucks sake!" Grainne exclaimed "I hate those things. I am back from the dead not even two months and I am getting called on. And Rumple! He has a fucking business to run." She said throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation "there is nothing we can do about it sweetheart. It gives you a chance to see the rest of your family anyway." He said gripping her shoulders lightly. "Can you just…you know… Puff us there?" She asked Rumple hopefully. She heard a lot about these aeroplane contraptions and she did not like the sound of them. So many of them fell from the sky since their creation. It wasn't natural, she would have no part in them. "Yes dear don't worry I will not subject you to a plane ride." He said clearly amused by her fear. "Well good… I will never get on one of those things, if we were meant to fly we all would have been born with wings." She said sliding off the counter. "Let's get back to the house and pack. The sooner we get there the sooner we get back." Cormac said clearly not impressed with this either. They all had tried to stay out of the politics of their world but when born to such an infamous family they were kidding themselves.

Grainne packed both hers and Rumple's cases whilst her husband organised someone to keep an eye on the shop while he was gone. Red and Emma were more than happy to help out in their absence. Even little Henry was excited to get some time in the shop. She was waiting in the living room with her brother for his return, bags packed. Ready to go. She was exhausted already and they had not even left yet. Council meetings that called on all coven members spelled bad news for everyone. Something serious must have happened for even herself and Rumple to be called upon. Every council needed someone that would apparently give a non-biased view of any situation. Considering Rumple was not a vampire he was seen as the perfect candidate. 99% of the time he was biased as hell though. She jumped up as she heard him put the key in the front door. "Red and Emma are going to keep an eye on things for me. You both ready" He asked grabbing the case Grainne had packed for him. "As ready as we will ever be." She frowned. She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her closely to him, Cormac stood on the other side of him and placed a hand on Rumple's shoulder. "Ok hold on tight." He sighed, she gripped him tightly remembering how disorientating the journey was like this.

As their bodies disappeared in a cloud of purple mist in what only felt like the blink of an eye to Grainne they were standing in her bed chambers in Castle Dracula. It was just as she had left it. Not one thing moved or touched. The fire was even lit for their arrival. Setting down the bags they walked outside to a bare hallway. It was silent. "Where the hell is everyone?" She mused walking up the hall a little to peer around the corner… Also empty… "Wait… what time is it?" Cormac asked "Romania is in a different time zone than Storybrooke." He said. She went back into her bedroom and looked at the clock on her mantle "Ah, its 4am…" She said practically ready to slap herself for being so foolish. "Well I am not tired… There is only one thing to do… I am off to the great hall to drink myself into a better mood." He said waving an arm dismissively at the both as he left.

She turned grinning at him, "back in my old room. How many time did you sneak in here at night when we were courting?" She said grinning brightly at the memory. "More times than I would care to admit. That's what happens when you get bewitched by a sultry little vixen" he winked grabbing her by the waist pulling her close to him, she bit her lip looking up at him. Chest to chest. In her old bedroom… It felt like old times, like they had just stepped right back into the past. "Oh my goodness I have an idea. Wait here." She said giddily running across her very large and luxurious room to her closet. It had clothes from many eras within it and she loved them all. Hiding behind her closet doors she pulled out a dress, the green dress she was wearing the very first time they met at her father's ball. It was a bit tricky to do up alone but she made do. She even braided her hair the same way her hand maiden Edith had that fateful night. She grinned as she came from behind her closet doors "look familiar?" She said twirling in a theatrical fashion that mirrored something he would usually do. She was pleased with his reaction, he looked startled at first as he rose slowly making his way over to stand in front of her. "You look exactly as you did that night." He mused his fingers reaching out to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "The night you swept me off my feet." She grinned. He laughed wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her to him, she grinned as their torso's collided. "You bewitched me that very night you know. The moment I saw you standing there, looking bored and unimpressed I knew you would invade my every thought. I was right as it goes." He winked leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She could never tire of this, they fit together so perfectly. Two dysfunctional uneven puzzle pieces that were meant for each other. Yes, they were most certainly a perfect fit.

"My ego is bruised looking at you like this you know." He sighed. "Why? Because I wear a dress better than you? Well Rumple sweetheart I am sorry but you just don't have the boobs to fill it out." She teased, she laughed lightly at her own joke. She couldn't help it she was fucking hilarious. "Oh yes you are so funny… But honestly, you look the exact same as the night we met… I am a stark contrast to the young man that kissed you at the ball that night." He frowned. She hadn't thought of that, if she was being honest his altered appearance had not really crossed her mind. He was still her Rumpelstiltskin and that's all she cared about. Young or old she loved him dearly. She did not like seeing him upset on the other hand. It broke her heart a little bit if she was being perfectly honest. "I always told you a little grey would look good on you" She smiled her fingertips lightly tugging on the ends of his grey flecked hair. She knew that if the tables were turned and he had remained the same and she had gotten older she would be just as self-conscious as he was. "My darling I don't care if you look 20 or 120 I love you all the same… But if it is bothering you that much I do still have what you so valiantly ripped from yourself upon my death" She whispered "It will revert you back to your young, immortal self… But I want you to do this for you. Not for me." She urged him gripping his hands in hers tightly.

She could see it written on his face, he was conflicted. He was beyond conflicted. "I have often wished I was back to my old self…" He whispered more to himself than her. "Look once it is done it cannot be undone. Why don't you sleep on it? Whatever you decide in the morning I will be behind you 100% ok?" She said kissing his cheek lightly, she wanted to be supportive… She wanted him to be happy. She didn't care about much else in this life. They had been apart for so long, she wanted nothing to spoil the precious time they had together now. "Alright, I will sleep on it." He sighed. "Excellent! Now I will just get out of this damn rag of a dress and we can rest up" She said turning back to her closet. She put on a brave face but she knew the both of them would be doing very little sleep tonight…

 **/ Ooh you guys could a young Rumple be back on the scene? If so how will Storybrooke react? Will he be more powerful back in his younger body? All shall be revealed in chapter 14!**


	14. Blood on the moon

**/ Apologies for the delay in chapter 14, college took over my life yesterday. Fear not I have returned! No idea where this chapter is going to lead but anyways, enjoy! :D**

He watched her sleep throughout the remainder of the night, he could not sleep… This should be an easy decision for him but it wasn't… She wanted him to change for himself not for her… Everything he wanted to do was for her though… What did he want for him? He didn't know… As he lay there with his true love in his arms he felt like he had it all. Yet, since her return all he could think about was how he must look through her eyes. She was the same… Exactly the same, right down to how the curl formed in her fiery locks. He had aged… He was still him, but an older him… He must be the only immortal in history to manage to age. He remembered what it was like when he was a young man. How impulsive the both of them were… How happy the both of them were. He knew that even if he got his younger body back he would still be old. He would be an old man with a young exterior. That's what Grainne was, he knew that. But she made him feel so young. She made him feel like he was still in his 20's… If he wanted to do it for him what did he want? He had gotten used to this body… Yet, he had ached to be back to himself. His true self… What had changed? Belle… That girl had gotten into his mind in the worst way. Making him doubt himself, doubt his true natural nature. Together they were a dangerous force. They were strong, stronger than witches, stronger than wizards. If he was back to his original self they would be a force to be reckoned with. Would they be able to control their dark urges though? To totally give into the darkness in this world instead of their own could be very bad indeed.

He was pulled from his mental turmoil by the movements of his beautiful wife stirring above him. Feeling the warmth of her skin against his was like a dream come true. He had been with Belle, they had even been in bed like this but he always felt like something was missing. They never seemed to be an exact fit… He had treated her like a replacement instead of a promising new relationship. He didn't want a new relationship, he wanted his old one. He wanted her, always her. She consumed his every thought, his every move was motivated by how it would benefit his wife. Anything to make her happy. Yet all she wanted was him. How did a foolish man like him get so damn lucky? "I can feel your tension in my dreams" he heard the sleepy voice of Grainne croak. He laughed lightly his fingers trailing lazily up and down her back "sorry love, I must be thinking too hard" he smiled kissing the crown of her head. "What time is it?" She sighed nuzzling her head into his chest, his arms wound protectively around her. Holding her tightly to him. He could genuinely stay like that forever. "It's 6:30am" he sighed rubbing his eyes sleepily. She had distracted him from his ridiculous thoughts and relaxed him enough for him to finally feel tired. They could not sleep now though… It was practically time to get ready. "We should get up" she whispered placing a kiss on his chest. "Oh must we, I could stay like this all day long." He smirked looking down at her. "As tempting as that offer is I do not think my papa would appreciate it if we flake on him." She said sitting up in the bed sleep still evident in those magnificent crystal blue eyes of hers. "The quicker we do this the quicker we can relax. It will be like a small vacation for us both. Back in Castle Dracula after all these years." She smiled, she took the top sheet off the bed wrapping it around her bare body she went to her closet. It was an image he stored away in his memory banks for a later period. Sluggishly leaving the bed himself he flicked his wrist and in an instant was dressed in one of his many signature suits. Turning to look at Grainne it took everything in him to not let his jaw drop to the floor. There she was, in a pair of black leather pants that left no one damn thing to the imagination. Thank the gods she chose a less clingy satin black blouse to adorn her upper half. "Sweetheart are you trying to kill me dressing like that?" He said the longing in his eyes undeniable as he drank in her beautiful form. He knew she more than likely had planned to torture him throughout the course of the day but he never thought she would chose something so… Difficult. "Oh nonsense. I used to dress like this all the time back in the enchanted forest. You are just getting forgetful" She winked at him. "In my defence love, I don't think I could ever forget you wearing something like this." He smirked, she was trying to kill him. He was sure of it. "Well you tortured me in your leathers all those years, I am merely returning the favour in kind" yep, she was definitely choosing today to try and make his balls explode…

They were the first ones in the throne room for this damned council meeting, he had fond memories of this room… Giant oak thrones stood at the top of the hall. One had to climb at least 100 steps to reach them. The walls were covered in paintings of generation after generation of Tepes, Grainne and Cormac included. In the centre a huge mahogany table surrounded by chairs had been laid out. One throne like chair sat at the top of this table for his most feared father in law. He got along quite well with Grainne's father. He approved of their courtship from day one. On some level Rumple even suspected that he invited him to the ball that night because he knew him and his daughter would be such a good match. He watched as Grainne took a seat next to the chair at the head of the table where her father would be seated. Family was very important to his wife, he felt his heart swell at her obvious excitement at being reunited with her father after all this time. He took a seat next to her simply enjoying the beautiful expression on her face as she took in her homely surroundings for the first time in decades. He always felt a pang of guilt during moments like this, he should have looked for her. He should have fought every fibre in his body that forgot her and searched for her. He would never forgive himself, and he would never stop punishing Regina. The large doors finally creaked open and there he stood, the man responsible for Rumple meeting his wife. Her father.

He smirked watching as Grainne collided with her father practically diving into the mans arms. He looked just as intimidating as one might imagine. Tall, a stern face with dark eyes, jet black hair that went to just below his ears. He looked exceptionally like his own father. Yet, the moment he laid eyes on his daughter his entire face softened. Like a mask had been removed. This made Rumple's smile extend further, his wife was exceptional at revealing people's true faces. His included. He had a great deal of respect for his father in law. He was a good man. A fair man. The world perceived them as evil but it was their nature, they cannot be blamed for acting the only way they know how to. Grainne's family were the first family to fully accept him without a moment's notice. He cared deeply for them, he owed them a lot. As Grainne finally released Vlad from her iron grip they walked arm in arm to the table where Rumple had remained. "Rumpelstiltskin, reunited at last" Vlad said in a thick Romanian accent. "Oh, like I could stay away from my dear father in law." He smirked, they gripped each other's forearms firmly for a moment, a common form of greeting amongst covens. "So, are we ridiculously early or is everyone else ridiculously late?" Rumple asked as Grainne took a seat next to him once more linking her fingers with his own gripping his hand tightly. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, Vlad looked… Concerned? "No one else is coming, look… I know it may seems like you have been tricked but I needed you both here under the pretence of a council meeting because I did not want suspicions raised. There is going to be blood on the moon this weekend." He said gruffly. Rumple heard a soft gasp leave Grainne's lips. His hand squeezed hers tighter… He had not anticipated this. When there is a red hue around the moon, almost like a red aura it is known as blood on the moon. It is a celestial event that affects members of the supernatural community. Vampires submit to their true animalistic selves, werewolves cannot control how or when they turn… The entire community is affected and every couple of years it causes a massacre across the globe. Many humans perish. It is the one night that the laws that bind vampires to their pledge of not killing humans is lifted for the sole reason they have no control over their actions.

"This is a problem…" Grainne whispered, he saw the despair in her eyes… She was a control freak, it was one of the many reasons he loved her but when there was blood on the moon she had no control. Not over herself, not over anything. "It is an even bigger one than usual. Rogue covens are using this night to flout our law as a purge of sorts. They are going across the globe to various towns and cities where they have vendettas with the townsfolk and are planning on having a murder fest. This applies to you both because someone with a very large mouth that resides in Storybrooke has let it slip to one of the more… Elusive covens that the dark one and his wife are residing in Maine, I have been informed that they are planning to go there and destroy that quaint little place you have taken up residence in and kill you both as a stab at me. I would not be allowed execute the men responsible for killing my child and her husband because it was on the night where no laws apply to our race. So… You see the problem." Vlad sighed rubbing his temples in exasperation. Rumple felt his anger rise inside him, he would never let anyone touch a hair on Grainne's head… But he was not immune to this celestial event… He would fall into his true self. He wouldn't be Rumpelstiltskin. He would be the dark one. This meant he would be more possessive of her than he already is. With only his natural dark instincts fuelling him who knows who would get hit in his crossfire for even glancing at Grainne wrong… "Can you handle this?" The urgency in Vlad's voice brought him out of his trance. "We will take care of them papa. There are plenty of supernatural folk in that town. They will be feeling territorial over their home…" Grainne sighed, he was not anticipating that his loves reunion with her father would be tainted with such horrid news. "Don't worry Vlad, this will not be a problem. None of them will see the light of day again. And, if by some miracle they make it through the night we will be sure to return them to you immediately. I am sure we can pin something on them from a few weeks ago or something. Either way. Justice will be served." Rumple appeared calm and collected when saying this but he was not. He was in fact feeling more and more stressed by the second.

They had barely enough time to finish their conversation when Vlad was called away on more urgent business in the great hall. Cormac probably managed to drink himself into a slow death. "What about the humans of the town? Emma… The Charming's… Henry…" She whispered to him "What if we hurt them?" The anxiety was clearly eating his wife alive. "Sweetheart, I will not let that happen I promise." He said cupping her cheek in his hand. He would have to be at his best if he wanted to make it through the night without killing any of the locals. If there was blood on the moon in the enchanted forest it would have been a celebration. Giving into their desires… Being free to be their truest of true selves. Living for one night in total reckless abandon. In this world they would have to attempt to exercise some kind of restraint. This was going to be very very difficult indeed. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to be back to himself if he wanted to keep his Grainne safe. He had to be at the top of his game… In his prime… And he would be. Anything for her. But, it wasn't just for her anymore. He realised she was right. He had to want this for himself, and he did. He would become the man he was before, no one would walk all over him or her again. They would be one. They would be safe and he would be the most powerful he had been in centuries. He wanted this, he didn't realise until this moment that he needed this… "I have decided sweetheart… I cannot deny it a moment longer. I need to be back to my old self. I want you to give me my essence back… Its time I turn back into the man I was. The young man you met… We will need all the power we can get."

 **/ Ooh the next chapter is going to be interesting! Rumple back in his fine assed young man body just in time for him to go 100% Dark One in Storybrooke. And Grainne, fully vamping out… Prepare for a sexy gory time lads and lassies!**


	15. Welcome to the mile high club

**/ I know I am getting lax with these chapters but sadly we are rolling into exam season and if I want this degree I am going to have to do work at certain points sadly xD anyways, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Hope everyone enjoys!**

She would have loved to have stayed in Romania longer but they had to return before the moon this weekend. They would return when all was said and done, it would be a nice vacation for them after all the horrors that were sure to come. They were so concerned they even decided to fly home on a plane instead of wasting Rumple's valuable magic. She wasn't looking forward to it. Even as they sat on the plane still on the tarmac her nerves were eating away at her. Early that morning she had given her dear husband what he had asked of her. Down in the family crypts where she had hidden his very essence, the very thing that made Rumpelstiltskin the man he was. It had been a painful process, she essentially had to take the blinding purple light that was him and forcibly shove it back inside his body with her bare hands. The transition took over an hour. It was painful for her to watch… She hated to see him hurting in any way shape or form. The fact she inflicted it on him made it much worse. When it was done though, and she looked into those eyes… Nothing had changed. There he was, the man… The face she first fell in love with that night at her father's ball. The first thing she had done was run her fingers though his shorter hair. It was sticking up everywhere, his natural spikes untameable. It made him look so devilishly eccentric. Her lips had trailed that hard structured jaw line that seemed to have gone on for days… His skin looked closer to hers again, yet it still held that olive tone. He was still Rumple, just the old Rumple… Which coincidentally made him the young Rumple. One look into those deep dark eyes said it was still the same man she knew and loved. Seeing him back in the body she knew him best in brought comfort to her heart, like they were reunited all over again. She had to give him one of Cormac's suits. His stature was much leaner when he was like this, the suit he came in was swamping him when he turned back.

"Don't look so anxious love people fly on planes every single day without incident" She heard him say from behind her. Her father had given them the private jet commissioned to the Romanian royal family so she would be more comfortable. Just him and her, it was a beautiful plane. Large bar area, comfortable seats and couches… It would be perfect if they didn't have to go up into the damn sky in it. "Well we are not just ordinary people, someone will probably shoot us out of sky" She frowned. "The." He said from behind her, she turned around and arched a brow at him "excuse me?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. His Scottish accent had become thicker once more now that he was back to his original self. She knew he was correcting her, she just wanted to hear him say it. "Someone will probably shoot us out of _the_ sky." He corrected. "Well forgive me for English not being my first language you horrible Scottish bastard" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest in protest, she saw a crooked grin appear on his lips. God damn why did he have to look so handsome right now. No matter what age he was she constantly felt herself eyeing him up like some sort of pervert. She couldn't help it. He was simple delectable to stare at, no matter what age she was infatuated by him. He went to her wrapping his arms around her waist "now now sweetheart I know you speak oh so eloquently in Romanian, and when you speak English with that painfully seductive accent of yours, broken English or not… It makes me weak at the knees" He winked. Damn him that was smooth. That smooth fucker, he rendered her speechless.

They had to buckle up for take-off, she had been gripping the arms of her seat so hard she was certain she heard the straining sound of a crack. Rumple was trying to talk her through it and keep her calm but she had told him in a very unladylike way to shut his mouth. When they reached a reasonable altitude and the seatbelt sign came off she relaxed a little. It felt like they weren't in motion. She could lie to herself and imagine she was still on the tarmac. She walked down to the back of the plane where the bar was. "You looked like you could use a drink" He whispered his hands swirling around erratically with those theatrical flourishes of his. She took the drink from him, a double bourbon. He knew her well. "I do need it." She sighed knocking it back in one. "It's funny isn't it? Usually we get so excited when there is blood on the moon and now we are like scared little children… I miss the enchanted forest in times like this" She frowned. "We will get back there, and when we do we will be able to let go fully. As nature intended." He smiled leaning forward to kiss the crown of her head. "At least we are allowed kill some things…" She said reasoning with herself. "Exactly love that's the spirit." He smirked sliding past her. She could literally feel the power radiating off him now even as he merely brushed past her. She turned to look at him grabbing his hand. "I can feel it." She whispered "What?" He asked his thumb rubbing against her palm. "Your power, it's… like an aura on you… you're radiating it." She mused her fingers trailing up his arm her skin feeling the electric pulse that was Rumpelstiltskin. That familiar glint came into her eyes as she took a step back.

With a flourish that mimicked her love when he was in the height of making a deal she moved theatrically around the jet standing up on one of the seats. "Dark one, I wish to make a deal." She said smirking deviously at him. He placed his hands on his hips smirking back at her. "It's a deal you're after is it Dearie? Well I must warn you… All magic comes with a price." He said that impish tone entering his voice, the very tone making her shudder in desire. "Oh I hope so, you see I have a problem. My husband, fantastic man. I need his help. I have been unable to stop myself imagining him at his darkest when there is blood on the moon… Although it has been a welcome distraction I think I need further distraction. I am a nervous flyer you see" She said slowly popping open the first few buttons on her shirt revealing just a hint of her cleavage and the top of her royal blue lace bra. Oh yes, that got his attention. "And what deal would you propose for me to assist you in this… Conundrum… Dearie?" He asked his eyes following her hands as she slowly popped button after button her eyes never leaving his. "Well… It's been so long since the dark one and I truly became one… Would you kindly give me the release I so desperately crave?" She said finally opening the final button she slid the shirt down her arms and threw it to the floor. "That's quite a deal dearie. Is that a wise decision knowing there is soon to be blood on the moon?" He asked slowly stepping towards her "Oh I think the blood on the moon is what has me wanting to summon the dark one at all." She winked. By the time she was done speaking they were practically nose to nose. "Well then, the deal is struck." He whispered crushing his lips to hers.

She groaned at the magnetic pull of his power to hers. Both of their powers were elevated when a celestial event like this was close by. It proved to her how perfectly they fit together. Their power was on the edge of every cell… Every hair follicle. When their lips met it radiated through them… Right down to her very core. Gods she loved when there was blood on the moon. There was urgency in their touches, she was ripping his clothes off, shredding the expensive fabric to mere rags in seconds. He was no better, she knew her bra and pants were now in a ragged heap on the floor. When they were done ruining each other's outfits all that was left between them was Grainne's underwear. She looked down at him, she had forgotten about how his body looked when he was like this. So firm… Toned… Damn she could look at him all day like this. She didn't even care that she was openly staring. He was hers and she would look at him all she wanted. Ah yes, it was certainly nearing the moon cycle… The possessiveness she usually felt around him was heightened by ten… She would snap the neck of any woman who even lingered on him for a second more than she deemed acceptable.

She broke away shoving him back onto one of the chairs she straddled his lap. His hard throbbing cock pressed against the inside of her thigh. She rubbed against him once her pantie covered core becoming wetter and wetter by the second. His grip tightened on her his nails dragging down her rib cage. That would leave a mark… She loved when he marked her like that. She kissed him more harshly biting down on his bottom lip so hard he bled. She pulled back watching the blood roll down his chin made her go nauseatingly dark with desire. Her tongue slowly lapped up the blood running across the wound to heal it. He gripped her ass tightly as she ground against him. They both groaned against each other at the sensation it was causing. She couldn't keep up like this though… She needed him… She needed him like she needed air to breathe. Almost like he was reading her mind he scooped her up and slammed her against the wall of the plane violently ripping her underwear off. She gripped his shoulders so she could brace for his entrance. Her nails dug in, hard. She could smell the scent of his blood in the air again, it made those damn canines itch as her fangs elongated. Her eyes turned the deepest darkest crimson they had ever been… They were practically black. He didn't even seem to notice though, too preoccupied in lining himself up to enter her. And enter her he did. With one harsh slam he sheathed himself entirely inside her causing her to bite down on her lip harshly to stop her crying out.

His thrusts were hard and fast, his hands gripping her ass to hold her up against him. "Tell me…Who's are you dearie?" He groaned into her neck harshly biting on her collar bone. Oh fuck that felt so good when he did that. She was ironically a biter in bed, but so was he and that turned her on beyond belief. It took her a minute to even find words. She was so… Lost in the sensation. "Yours of course sweetheart… As you are mine, my dark one." She groaned her hips slamming brilliantly against his own. "I swear, I will kill anyone that looks at you when we get off this plane. I will kill them stone dead." He said aggressively against her "mm… Yes do it, as long as I get to watch the show of course. I do love watching my Rumpelstiltskin in a jealous rage." She said in between cries of ecstasy "if any woman so much as glances at you for too long, I will rip out her throat and drain the bitch dry. For I am yours and you are mine. I would burn cities to the ground just to watch you smile." She said her breathing quickening. Her words were having the desired effect, she could feel him swell within her throbbing aching walls his fingers digging deeply into the cheeks of her ass. Damn it felt good. "I would end worlds, destroy realms. Massacre towns. All for you." He grunted. Oh massacres… Those were the days "Oh a massacre… What fun we used to have… Covered in our enemy's blood… Laying in the pools of their entrails as you took me then and there on the battlefield… Mmm gods Rumple don't stop!" She cried, all these memories… The sensation of letting go and being ones true self… It felt addictive… Infectious… She needed it. She never wanted it to end. His constant streams of moans and profanities lead her to believe he was feeling the same as her. "Fear not my sweet… I will fuck you until you are sore in the blood of those bastard rogues that think they are going to take you from me. No one will take you from me." She could hear his anger, she knew he was furious that rogues were causing them problems but in this instance she was thankful for them. "I never want to be away from you again. No one can have you. No one." She groaned, she was greedy when it came to Rumple but she didn't care. He was her everything and she was gladly openly possessive when it came to her love. She could bear this teetering joyous sensation no more, she needed release, and going by his desperately furious thrusts he did too. Slamming her harder against the wall he used as much force as his body would allow, oh yes… He was hitting her spot now. She could barely contain her cries as she screamed his name as well as some of the filthiest words she could think of. Her walls quivered harshly around his rock hard cock in a vice grip causing him to blow a powerful load inside her. He fell back onto the couch still within her. Her forehead pressed against his clammy chest, she could barely breathe. Fuck that was intense, maybe she was excited for there to be blood on the moon after all.

 **/Ah yes, pure evil Rumple and Grainne are randy possessive bastards. I like them this dark. I may make their evilness permanent… We shall see!**


	16. Party at the Golds

**/ So this took me a few days to write because I have college work coming out of my ears. I was writing this and discussing how mean the Catholic Church was to St. Patrick at the same time. I toiled on this one TOILED. Hopefully it was worth the wait. If not… Blame Saint Patrick.**

Cars were a much better alternative to aeroplanes. Firmly on the ground, where they belonged. She was happy to be returning to Storybrooke in a way. Tomorrow night there was going to be blood on the moon. They had to prepare and more importantly they had to keep the locals out of harm's way from both the rogues that were going to ambush the little town and from themselves. She smiled softly looking over at her husband as he drove, it was like being reunited all over again now he was back in his actual body. Although, she had to admit she was eager to know what he was like when he looked 'monstrous' according to the locals. He sounded simply intriguing during that time period. "I think we should have a get together at the house tonight." Grainne said laughing at how his hands tightened around the steering wheel at this notion. "I hate people invading our personal space." He grumbled now scowling at the road in front of him. "Sweetheart, don't you want to get the whole 'Rumpelstiltskin looks like a young man again' situation to be over swiftly? If everyone sees you at once there will be no problem, you will only have to withstand the awkwardness once and that will be it. Done. Also, it will be the perfect time to tell everyone about the blood on the moon tomorrow. I think they will take it much better surrounded by food and full of a skinful of alcohol don't you? Its business, not pleasure." She explained trying to reason with that stubborn mule of a man. She could tell he was conflicted now that she had reasoned the pros of the situation with him. "I hate it when you're right." He sighed a slight smirk telling her he wasn't being all that serious.

She got him to leave her at grannies, she would tell Red. She would spread the world about the town in minutes. "Look, you can't wait to get away from your husband." Rumple teased nudging her "oh stop, like the good dutiful wife I am while you relax at home I will be doing all your dirty work for you." She grinned, as he pulled in outside grannies. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his lips for a moment. As much as she wanted to remain kissing him in the comfort of their car she knew they had a busy day ahead of them. "I will be at the shop when you are done love" He smiled. "Wonderful, I will bring you lunch" she said stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind her. Her heels clicked rhythmically along the pavement as she entered the eatery. This was clearly the lull in the day. Red was behind the counter flicking absentmindedly through a magazine her glossy red nails shimmering with every page she turned. "Shouldn't you be flipping an egg or frying some bacon dear?" She smirked grasping the attention of her friend. Red rolled her eyes at her best friend turning to grab the scotch from the back shelf. "Staying for a drink? I certainly need one." Red said grabbing two glasses. "Just a quick one, I have a busy day this is just a flying visit. We are only back from Romania." Grainne said taking the glass from her "so, how was your trip?" Red said clearly aching for some gossip. She was nervous to tell her friend about the upcoming events but she knew she had to tell her face to face before the rest of the community found out. "It was… Difficult… My father asked for us because tomorrow night, there is going to be blood on the moon." She said as softly as possible.

Red's face went ashen, this had implications for her just as much as it had for Grainne and Rumple. She took her hands in her own in a comforting fashion "Red dear are you alright?" She asked softly. "I am going to kill someone… We need to lock ourselves up Grainne, far away from Storybrooke." She could hear the panic in her voice. "Red, we cannot. The town… It is going to come under siege by rogues. We need to protect it, and our friends… Well your friends everyone here hates my face." She smirked trying to bring some light to the dark situation. "We aren't in control of ourselves on nights like that Grainne how are we supposed to protect a town we won't even care about tomorrow night." She understood what she was saying. If anything she felt the same way. "We will have something to kill, the rogues won't stand a chance against the supernatural beings of this town. We can do it Red. Together. We always celebrated the blood moon together and this will be no different. We will keep the town safe. Rumple and I have a plan." She urged her friend. She was scared, she knew that. Red had always been scared of what she was. It pained her to see her friend this way. "Ok… I trust you… Probably not my smartest move." Red said mustering a half smile. "Great, I will handle everything don't you worry." Grainne said knocking back her drink and getting to her feet "Oh, also… Rumple is back to himself… Physically I mean." She smirked "Oh is that so? Well gods bless that poor man, he will never see the light of day again." Red grinned. "We are having a party tonight at our house. We need the main townsfolk there. Those dwarves, our lovely mayor… Emma you know who I mean. Invite everyone that walks in the door. We will handle the safety of this town tonight." She smirked. "Also, I need a nice selection of your beers and spirits for tonight. What's a party without alcohol?"

She arrived at the pawn shop with two large boxes filled with varies amounts of alcohol. She placed it carefully on one of the side counters turning to look at her beloved who was staring back at her in bemusement. "What in the name of the gods is in those boxes?" He said standing up. "Alcohol of course, I have to come back in two hours to pick up the food. Granny is catering this little get together. Oh, I also picked up the ingredients to make up some coddle and jam tarts. Henry likes them." She said leaning against the counter finally able to take a breath "Oh sweetheart did I ever tell you that I find you so very sexy when you are in control freak mode." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled going on her toes to kiss him lightly, well… It was supposed to be lightly. She very easily got lost in him. He was easy to get lost in, he was the total centre of her universe… No, he was her universe. "Do not start." She warned against his lips. She pulled away trying to ignore the desire to drag him into the back room and keep him there. "Go home, I had some suits that will actually fit you sent over to the house. I am going to put this alcohol in the trunk of the car and we are out of here. Lock up." She smiled grabbing his car keys.

She had just gotten out of the shower, the food had arrived. She had cooked up her food and she had gotten the drinks out. Everything was ready, she prided herself on her organisational skills. It made the most controlling part of herself flourish. She slipped on an emerald green bra and pantie set before making her way to the closet. She pulled out a red lace dress that went just above her knees. It was a casual dress, this was a casual affair after all. She slipped on a pair of black satin heels that were slightly higher than what she wore day to day. "Will you help me with this tie love?" She heard Rumple chime from behind her. He scared the hell out of her. She hated when he did that. "But of course my darling." She smiled lifting up the white crisp collar of his shirt. "Who was in the shop when you went in?" She asked lining up the two strands of his deep crimson tie. It matched her dress… Clever man. "Emma and Henry. She looked like she was about to pass away when she realised it was me. I explained everything though. She seems… Ok with it." He smirked, she knew he was going to enjoy startling everyone with his new appearance. It would upset Regina most of all, Rumple has his powers back fully. He was stronger than he had been in centuries. She would hate that. Grainne couldn't wait to rub it in her face. "There you are dear, handsome as ever." She whispered. "I do wish you wouldn't look so fetching in that dress, this town has a startling number of bachelors in it I don't want anyone getting the impression you are anyone's but my own." He said his Scottish accent getting thicker as he spoke with a huskier, more possessive tone. "Now darling, don't get jealous. I am yours and you are mine… Anyone that wants to get in the way of that can suffer the most painful of deaths. You were always irresistible to me love, but now you are going to be irresistible to every female that walks in our door. I may ending up killing some bitches tonight and I mean that quite literally." She winked, he laughed lightly at this kissing the side of her neck tenderly. "Oh Rumple, we are just too damn sexy for this world are we not?" She said going on her toes to give her love one more chaste kiss. "Now, come on you silly Scottish bastard get down those stairs our guests will be arriving soon." She smirked opening the door for him so he could go out first "yeah yeah learn proper English you stupid Romanian" He retorted a wicked glint in his eye.

Everyone was arriving, like the perfect hostess she was she opened the door to everyone and offered them a drink. It had taken the vast majority of the townspeople the best part of an hour to actually believe them when they explained what had happened to Rumple. Emma had found the whole thing entirely amusing "Grainne did you know I had Belle over with me saying you were cheating on Gold with another man. She said she saw you two kissing in his car outside grannies. I didn't tell her it was him. I thought I would leave that for her own two eyes to figure out." She laughed lightly. Grainne had to join her in this, of course she would think she was a cheater. Just because she dressed with a hint of promiscuity did not mean she was sleeping with other men. In a way she took great offence to such an assumption.

Belle was there alright, looking very coy in the corner of the room. Probably for the best considering the last time she crossed paths with her she was plunging an iron dagger into her side. It took everything Grainne had not to go over and ask her how the library business was going. Gods that would be funny. Rumple came up behind her a hand wrapping around her waist tightly. "Do not murder her at our party dearest." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes turning around to look at him with her hands on her hips "why? Would you miss her if I did?" She asked with a raised brow. She couldn't help but feel jealous every time she looked at Belle. She was the woman that had slept with her husband. HER HUSBAND. "Now now sweetheart don't get jealous. She was just a replacement. And a shabby one at that." He said in a reassuring manner leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her temple. "Well Rumpelstiltskin you still fucked her and I am having difficulty with that as you might imagine. Now, I am off to mingle attempt to be pleasant to the guests." She sighed, she wasn't mad at him. She could never be mad at him but she felt something she had never felt before… Insecure. She had always been very sure of herself, her entire life she never doubted she was doing the right thing in any of her decisions. Her ego was bruised. She had only ever been with one man in her entire life… He had slept with other women after her… It made an angry possessiveness well up inside her. She wanted to snap that pretty librarian's neck. Going into the kitchen she poured herself a double bourbon and knocked it back in one. She would be the perfect hostess, tomorrow night they would have to put Belle somewhere far away from Grainne's reach because she had no doubt in her mind she would kill her in an instant without a second thought.

"She used your full name, you're in trouble." The voice of Jefferson came from behind Rumple. He swallowed back the insult he wanted to throw at the hatter, he was one of the men he had actually had a friendship with back in the enchanted forest. He was the only one mad enough to associate himself with him without fear of being alienated by the entire enchanted community. "She is… Struggling with the fact Belle and I… Had a relationship." He sighed running a hand through his hair openly exasperated. "Well… You know Grainne as well if not better than I do and you know that she has always been and will always be one of the most possessive women I have ever met in my life. If the shoe was on the other foot you would not be too pleased either." Jefferson chimed in his ear. As much as he hated to admit it he was completely right. The thought of Grainne with another man made his blood boil and his heart feel like it was going to fall out of his chest and onto the floor. "I mean, you remember that thing Victor Frankenstein had for her when he was doing that questionable work in her family's laboratory. He carried a flame for her for years and she never batted an eye but you used to go bat shit crazy every time he even glanced in her direction because you knew his intentions were far from pure. Imagine coming back from Neverland to find out Grainne and our dear friend victor over there had been bumping pelvises in your absence." He chimed, he wanted to punch the hatter in the face. Anything to make him shut the hell up and stop speaking such things. He had always hated victor. He took liberties when it came to Grainne, how dare he think he could possibly even keep a lingering gaze on the dark ones wife. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kill him even now. "I would have ripped his spleen out and fed it to him." He said through gritted teeth. Jefferson smiled patting him on the shoulder "you see? Not so easy when the shoe is on the other foot my friend. Now if you don't mind I have some of your very expensive port to drink." He said turning on his heels and going to the drinks cabinet that was not open to the guests at that time.

Rumple looked across the room at his wife as she slowly sipped her drink an angry glaze over her eyes. She looked stern, like she did when she was handing out punishments to rogues in Castle Dracula. She ensnared him when she was like this. He sometimes asked himself was there a touch of a siren inside her, she bewitched him so easily… She was so eccentric… So dark… So very, like him. Two dark beings that thrive off the others oddities. They were a match made in heaven… Or rather… Hell. He made his way across the room sliding past the throngs of locals that were invading the personal space that was his house. Leaning against the kitchen counter he smirked at her. "If this is what you class as mingling I would hate to see what you class as being ignorant to the guests." He said draping an arm lazily over her shoulders. "You know if you and Hatter are going to insist on talking about me you should learn to keep your voice down." She said trying to remain serious but he could see the very slight glint of a smile coming across her features. She was a vampire he knew her hearing was superior to that of a humans. "I am glad you heard. I hope you know I understand how you are feeling. But you are the only woman for me. All the others were mere trinkets I was trying to use to fill the void you left in my heart. I am the Dark One and you are my wife and I don't want you to ever say otherwise." He whispered leaning forward he took her lips against his kissing her deeply. He didn't care who saw. As much as he would like to deny it all that talk about Grainne and Victor Frankenstein had given him the very primal urge to let everyone know that she was Rumpelstiltskin's and no one else's. It was probably very egotistical of him but he didn't care. She was his and his alone.

As the party began to wind down both Rumple and Grainne knew it was time to break the news about tomorrow's events. Gathering everyone into the living room they explained everything in as much detail as they possibly could. There was a lot of panic and fear radiating through the townsfolk especially at the mention of rogue vampires finding their way past the shield of Storybrooke. Something Rumple knew would be easy as pie to a supernatural creature. "Listen, we have a plan to keep all the human people safe fret not." Grainne said over the noise of the crowd. His love, always the voice of reason. "Arrangements have been made in the mines, we have made it very warm, comfortable and accommodating for you all for tomorrow night. There have been people working tirelessly to make it safe for you. As the sun begins to set you are all to go down to the mines where there are beds, food and things to keep you occupied until the night is out. Anyone of supernatural origin will be staying above ground with us to protect the town from the rogues and ourselves. Rumple will bind the exit and entrance shut with magic and when the night is over he will reopen it again. You will not be at any risk." She said in that commanding tone he adored so very much. She was a born ruler, a born leader. He knew that she would be able to bring a city to its knees with her words alone. Rumple was surprised, little to no people found fault in their plan for the night. He had to admit, it was a very good plan… "To the supernatural members of our community… I know some of us don't see eye to eye but we will have to at least attempt to keep our urge to kill each other under control and fight the common enemy. We don't know how many rogues are coming but there will be no doubt plenty to keep us all occupied. Try and lure them into the forests if you can. That way there will be less destruction of the town in the mayhem of the fighting that is sure to take place. The town and its people are the top priority." Ok, Rumple knew he was lying when he said that. He didn't give a crap about the town, Grainne was his first priority but for the sake of unity he knew he had to say what the idiots in front of him wanted to hear.

With all the plans in place everyone left soon after that much to Rumple's relief. He wanted his personal space back. The place was a mess, it was full of dirty dishes and discarded half eaten food. With a click of his fingers though their home was immaculate once more "I do love seeing a man cleaning" Grainne smirked appearing from the direction of the kitchen. "You were simply inspiring tonight darling. You had those humans eating out of the palm of your hand." He said his voice dripping in admiration. "Humans will believe anything once you sound sure of yourself." She said her arms winding around his neck. "That they will Dearie. They will never really know what will happen when the moon is as red as those beautiful eyes of yours." He loved when she showed her true face, she was never sexier to him than when she was in full vampiric mode. "The rogues will be taken care of in a couple of minutes… Where do you wish to celebrate the best night of the year?" She asked. "Oh I may have pulled a few strings." He mused winking at her "Oh? Care to divulge?" He knew she was brimming with curiosity now. "Well American prisons are just brimming with murderers and rapists these days… The guards were only too obliging in offering to drop a couple of them off in the forest tomorrow night for a little… Hunting trip." The excitement brimmed over in her eyes at this. "Oh Rumple sweetheart you do spoil me." She teased her arms going tighter around his neck. "Only the best for you my love, this could be our best hunt yet."

/ **Coming up in the next chapter THE HUNT TO END ALL HUNTS. Rumple and Grainne go 100% dark side. Think Gomez and Morticia Addams but… More blood and gore.**


	17. Let the games begin

**/ Here we go, blood on the moon. Things are gonna get crazy. WARNING: If you are grossed out by torture and/or gore and blood I would give this chapter a very real miss because shit it going to go down. Grainne and Rumple are going to be at their darkest. Their purest evil form. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED YOU GUYS. SERIOUSLY, THIS IS SERIEL KILLER CRAP.**

The sun was going down, it was going to be a few hours before the moon reached its full apex and the real issue's began but Rumple knew it would take a few hours for the idiots of this town to physically get down into the mines. Granny was catering the… Event for them. There was enough food to feed 10 armies. Everyone looked sufficiently miserable as they descended into the undergrounds of the city for the night. The supernatural members of the town for the most part were cooped up in their homes avoiding contact with anyone until night fall… Smart move. Grainne had ushered him out of the house under the guise she had stuff to do that required him to not be there. He didn't know if he should be intrigued or concerned by that concept. He was only short of jovially waving the idiots off as they gloomily entered their little caves of misery for the night. A part of him wanted to leave them down there. He and Grainne could run this hideous little town, turn it into a utopia.

Unfortunately of course the damn Charming's had to give him their two cents. Snow and her grotesquely kind prince approached him immediately souring his mood "listen Gold we want to stay above ground for this. Something could go wrong and we are a neutral party in all this." David said with steely determination. Rumple was ready with an ice cold retort when the familiar accent of his love appeared from behind him "then you are signing your own death warrant." She said appearing next to Rumple, he smirked at her blatant honesty. She was right, they would die. Truth be told his Grainne would probably be the one to kill them. "Grainne you can't be sure of that. We have fought in wars before we can handle this." Snow said urging Grainne instead of him. Clearly she knew that he was always going to say no. "Snow, you are one of the people in this shitty town I actually like and I would be very unhappy if I ended up killing you, which I probably will because when I am 100% vampire you are nothing but food to me. You are like cattle in a field and I will feel no remorse in killing you… You do not want to die by me… I tend to… Savour the taking of lives when I succumb to my vampirism. If you stay above ground I hope you understand that death is imminent. Stay out of sight and more importantly stay out of our way." She said sternly. The sugary sweet couple appeared somewhat shaken up by her description of what may come to pass. It was an image Rumple was mentally savouring he had to admit. "We understand the risks. I am still the king and she is still the queen even if we are in this world and we will protect our kingdom not hide with them in fear." David said with so much conviction Rumple almost agreed with them. "Well you two can break the news to your families because I am not." He said his eyes narrowing.

Before that hideous couple could get one more word in he felt the painful grip of Grainne's hand around his forearm. The Charming's were looking at her startled, when he turned to look at her himself he could see why. It was nothing he hadn't seen before but it had been a very very long time since he saw her like this. Her icy blue eyes had turned unnaturally bright, an eerie UV blue invading her irises as she stared wide eyed into nothing. Quick hyperventilating breaths were leaving her lips and he could feel her body swaying towards his own where her legs were obviously weakening. "What's wrong with her?" Snow asked startled. Their presence was becoming an unwanted distraction in this moment "it's nothing she has the sight she is just seeing something." He said wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up "what can we do to help?" David said only furthering his irritation "just stand there and shut up will you." He said through gritted teeth. She was the only person he had ever met that suffered through the sight. Her visions were painful, they physically hurt her. It made his heart break to watch her when it happened.

After the longest two minutes of his life her eyes returned back to their natural blue hue her breathing ragged as she gripped Rumple for a moment to regain her composure. "What is it?" He asked gripping her tightly. She looked at him with concern, she didn't want to tell him he knew by her. "It's… I think, I saw Hel." She whispered. His blood ran cold… "That cannot be she can't leave where she is." He reasoned with her feeding his own denial. "She can on a major celestial event… This… Is going to be a concern…" She whispered finally gaining enough strength to stand on her own two feet once more. "I… I need to go, I need to rearrange some things. You just see that the townsfolk get into the mines safely." Before he could even say another comforting word to her she was gone, his heart felt like it was in his mouth. "Did she say hell?" Snow said her face ashen. "No, it is pronounced the same just one L. Hel is… Well she is Grainne's half-sister. She is dangerous. Very very dangerous." He frowned. "I have to go make sure everyone gets down there. I will be back in a while to magic everything shut." Rumple said dismissively disappearing into a gust of purple smoke.

 **(For a rare moment we are venturing into the POV of the Charmings.)**

"Jefferson will know David he has known them the longest lets go." She said pulling her unwilling husband along forcefully. Jefferson was perched on a seat in Grannies drinking a sizeable alcoholic beverage obviously preparing for tonight. "Shouldn't you two be huddled with your humble people in the mines by now? Sun is setting soon." He said nonchalantly swirling his drink in its glass. "Who is Hel Jefferson?" Snow asked bluntly. This stilled him, startled him even. "Why do you wanna know about that?" "Because Grainne just had a vision… Premonition… Something like that about her." David said with blatant urgency.

"Well, if she has seen her we are screwed." He grumbled knocking back his drink. "Ok gather round and I will tell you a story." He said in a dull tone. "She's Grainne's half-sister. Older half-sister. Before her mother shacked up with old Nosferatu the Norse god Loki took a shine to her. Long story short he got jiggy with her mom who was a known pagan celestial being back in Ireland. When the child was born she was evidently born from evil. She was half normal half dead. I literally mean she was half corpse. She grew rapidly and was placed in the care of the Norse gods seeing as she was a production of Loki. She was dark though… Bad, she tried to… Commandeer Rumpelstiltskin when he and Grainne first got engaged. She and Grainne got into it pretty bad. She was jealous of her because she was a very beautiful woman whereas Hel was all… 50% gross. Anyway the decision was made to make her the keeper of Hell for the Norse believers. She is like their version of Hades I suppose. She is terrifying… And vindictive. She lures people in you see. Only showing the beautiful side of her face first before revealing the true hideousness of her corpse like other half. She hates her sister and she hates Rumple for rejecting her. If she is coming here when there is blood on the moon and everyone only has their own carnality to go on things are going to get seriously messy and people are seriously going to die. She is going to want to drag as many of us as possible back down to hell with her when she goes. She's a monster but she's a lonely monster." He said grabbing a liquor bottle from behind the counter and topping his drink up. "I assume you two intend to stay up top for this night of insanity. She will be more drawn to you two because you're mere mortals. I would watch my step if I were you. She can suck the life right out of a mortal in seconds. Also, do not get in her way when Grainne is in her sights. They may be sisters but they have no love for each other. Hel despises Grainne. She got everything Hel ever wanted. She got the looks she wanted, she got the man she wanted, she got the family she wanted and she got the children she wanted. She has everything Hel ever wished for without even trying. She will try and kill her the minute she sees her. Better hide Henry well. The fact she had a grandson will only piss her off further and trust me no one wants that. I will be staying well out of her way anyway. Once the blood moon is gone she is forced back to the underworld. Here's to not getting the souls sucked from our bodies while she's around." He said toasting his glass to the charming's. Snow was afraid, she wouldn't admit it but she was… This woman… No, this creature had the ability to wipe out the whole town just to upset her sister. "What about her brother… Cormac… Will she not go after him?" David asked clearly hopeful that she wouldn't be terrorising them alone. "She already got Cormac, killed his wife… Killed his kids… Killed their own mother. The only thing left she has to take from Cormac is his twin. Lucky us." 

**(Rare moment over xD)**

The sun was setting, she could feel herself getting stronger, she could feel herself caring less and less. "I hate all my clothes in this world." She said stripping down to her underwear "Rumple." Grainne called from their bedroom, of course the moment she called he was next to her. As the day had been progressing he began moving and acting more like the eccentric dark one she knew and loved. "Will you magic me up what I used to wear back in the Dark Castle? These clothes… Feel so wrong today…" She smirked. "As my lady commands." He winked and in a flurry of purple smoke she was herself once more. She was dressed in her precious leathers… He was not the only one in this couple that could make leather look damn good. A tight leather corset hugged her torso in the most deliciously tight way, she was wearing black leather pants that clung to her like a second skin, black boots that went to her knee hugged her calf, and they had a killer heel that could cut a man in half. Her hair had so much more volume, smaller curls… Bigger hair. A black lace choker necklace with a gold trim hugged around her long pale neck. She smirked at her appearance. "It feels so good to be me again." She smirked turning on her heels she grabbed rumple by his jacket and kissed him harshly. She could meet his height easier in these heels and oh man did she want to reach him. They kissed each other with a ravenous passion, tongues entwined… Greedy hands touching anywhere and everywhere. She could hear his pulse point in his neck. Oh gods his blood pumping was invading her sensed. That blood rushing through his veins sounded like a jack hammer in her ears. She pulled away a hint of a crimson hue entering her eyes "I could kill you right now sweetheart you realise that?" She purred. "Oh, I was just thinking the same thing about you Dearie."

It was like the flick of a switch when the moon eventually came out, they were in the middle of the nearly deserted town gazing up at it as the usually crisp white moon turned a dangerous red, it looked like someone had been slaughtered on its lunar surface. Everything was intensified, her fangs forced their way down… Her eyes were nearly black… The power that surged through her veins was enough to make her delirious. She looked to Rumple, her beloved was practically radiating darkness… It was dripping from his every pore… That sadistic wild grin on his lips… That darkness in his eyes that made his irises look as dark as a raven's wing… The primitive desire to keep him all to herself was almost as strong as her desire for blood. Why had she been so concerned about humans…? Dirty little creatures… Selfish too… They were her sustenance… Why should she care about their survival? What have they don't for her lately? Piss her off and inconvenience her husband mainly.

"Look sweetheart, its prince Charming and his bonnie lass." Rumple said high pitched manic laughter leaving his lips. She had to laugh with him, they looked afraid, David keeping his wife glued to him his sword outstretched. "We don't want to hurt you two. We know you can't help it just let us keep the peace." David said his voice shaking lightly. He had never seen Grainne like this. She hoped she looked terrifying to him. "Do not worry you silly little hairless apes. I am not going to eat you. Rumpelstiltskin is not going to do something unspeakable to you. Watching you like the nervous little meat bags you are is enough for me. I get off on humans fear. I am a touch sadistic in that way." She smirked warranting more maniac laughter from her beloved. "You better run before my big sister gets here." Grainne cooed. "Ah, she's right dearies. She will fillet your skin off your bone just for kicks." Rumple said practically bouncing around them as he spoke. They kept on slowly moving past them David firmly keeping his sword pointed at them as they did. "Have a pleasant night!" She laughed.

The maniacal laugher of the hatter and Victor could also be heard from behind them. Jefferson was wonderful like this… Truly insane. "Hatter darling where are you off to." She asked smirking as she felt Rumple wrap two arms around her waist. "Good ol Victor and I are going to go to the cemetery and dog up everyone's relatives, rearrange their parts and prop them around the town for their families to find in the morning." The hatter said breaking into what could only be described as hysterical laughter. "Maybe we will even reanimate some of them!" Victor exclaimed "plenty of electricity to play with here." He grinned. "Now now Victor, I suggest you keep those greedy eyes off my woman and keep walking." Rumple said his grip becoming tighter, more possessive on her. "Don't worry lover boy we are going. Onward Christian Soldiers!" He began shouting as the pair marched down the street a case full of tools in hand. "Rumpelstiltskin how dare you address me as your woman." She smirked turning to him. "Well, that's what you are Dearie. You are mine, and don't you forget it." He whispered kissing her harshly even biting down hard on her bottom lip. She could kill him… But right now all she wanted to do was have him fuck her senseless in a sea of corpses. "Keep kissing me like that and I will find it hard to forget." She winked. A noise in the forest caught her senses. "Hello?! What are we doing out here? Can you guys see anything?!" Excitement filled her heart. "Tonight's entertainment has arrived. Your prisoners came before the rogues. At least I will be fighting on a full stomach."

As they entered the dark recesses of the forest she felt the wolf like form of Red brush against her legs a feral growl coming from her. "Be free my friend. It is open season for one night only." She said turning to her Rumple "See you in a few minutes my sweet." She said kissing him viciously one more time.

She found one of the prisoners in seconds. He was in a bright orange jumpsuit… Convenient for her to spot. He was scared, she could hear his heart beating erratically… It was music to her ears. "You appear to be lost." She said in a sultry tone leaning against a tree trunk. He jumped at the sound of her voice and startled even further when he saw her face. "Stay away from me!" He exclaimed attempting to run "Oh goodie, I do love when they run." She laughed moving at her inhuman vampiric speed she appeared in front of him. Shoving him to the ground harshly she straddled the inmate's waist. "You know, I heard you are in jail because you like to hurt women." She said ripping open the top of the jumpsuit. "As a woman I take offense." She said through gritted teeth "no, no I am rehabilitated now!" He exclaimed frantically. "I don't care." She said nonchalantly dragging a long nail down his chest causing a cry of anguish from the grotesque human's lips. She groaned at the sight of his thick crimson blood oozing from the wound. "How can someone so nasty taste so sweet?" She said licking his blood from her fingers "I am certainly going to enjoy this. Do you know if I stab you in a certain part of your throat that I will be showered in your blood? You didn't know that? Well, there's your fun fact for the day sweetheart." She said her nails ghosting up and down the side of his throat. The human stank of fear, he was sweating profusely… Practically crying… It was glorious. She felt a gush of wind, usually signalling her husband's grand entrance.

"What's this then? Are you cheating on me with this flabby sack of filth?" Rumple asked his boot going over his throat. "Oh you must forgive my husband. He gets terribly jealous." She whispered. "You know what would make you feel better Rumple sweetheart?" "What would that be Dearie?" "If you could say… Lick this hairless ape's blood off my beautiful porcelain flesh." She winked. She heard that manic laughter once more. Laughter that made a shiver run right down her spine and into her underwear. Rumple lifted his boot from the inmates throat "we have a deal my love." He said looking on in earnest. "You know young man, you are lucky my husband appeared. I was going to drag this out much longer… You get to go quick… Now… If I could just remember where that pulse point is." She mused moving her hand in such a quick motion the human eye would have missed it. Stabbing one of his main veins in the throat his blood showered her like a sprinkler system. It was like hot thick rain hitting her flesh and she loved it. She heard the satisfied groan of Rumple behind her. "Grainne my love, I insist you met me watch you take your time with the second one." He said his breath right at her ear. "Only if you help my sweet, you are an artist with a blade."

 **/ I warned you guys! I WARNED YOU! Too much? A little too cray cray? Let me know. The next chapter is going to be worse… SOOOOOO MUCH WORSE.**


	18. Witness Hel

**/ I am back! It's a Christmas miracle! xD I am the manager of a museum now thus my absence but I am back because my museum is currently moving so I have a few weeks leave. There will be chapters galore thank you for your patience I have BIIIIIG plans for these two :D**

She could not deny that she would be more than a little disappointed when they turned back into their moral selves. She liked being scary all the time, even when there wasn't a blood moon she couldn't deny the thrill she got from seeing fear in a beings eyes. Again she and Rumple were done with the prisoners she was higher than life on blood, she felt like she had taken every drug in the world simultaneously. Not only that she also felt power, more power than she had felt in centuries, between her and Rumple she knew they would be able to take back their own world and this one with very little difficulty. As she emerged from the forest hand in hand with her beloved she was more than happy to see the streets were still empty, wherever Snow White had stored herself and her precious prince she could not even smell them. What she could smell however, were rogues. They were close. She looked to Rumple, the both of them caked in the blood of the human prisoners "time to start killing someone that might give us a mild challenge." She smirked. "Just like old times." He whispered kissing her blood stained lips. Yes, the battlefield was their playground… War was where they belonged.

From the darkness they poured, red eyes and fangs bared… There was at least 20 of them in total… Easy as pie. With one more squeeze of his hand they departed. Rogues were reckless creatures with little to no sense when it came to combat. Producing a fairly impressive dagger Grainne went to work doing what she did best… She ripped and slashed through each of their throats tearing their heads off violently, one tried to grab her from behind while another attempted to jam a stake through her heart. She lifted a leg propelling the pointed heel of her shoe into the first ones heart. Spinning quickly she rammed her hand into the others chest ripping out his heart and throwing it on the pavement.

Rumple was having just as most fun as her, moving around them in pools of smoke he was using every pain inducing spell he could think of, when weak enough he cracked their necks like a twig. Their psychotic manic laughter could be heard throughout Storybrooke, the scene on the streets was something from a horror movie. Guts, hearts, eyes, brains and everything in between was scattered throughout the streets. Jefferson and Victor had begun propping up the rotten maggot infested corpses of Storybrookes nearest and dearest. Personally, she found it hilarious as did Rumple. "Ah Hatter, this is why we are friends." Rumple chuckled. "And there was me thinking it was for my fantastic good looks!" Jefferson retorted as he helped victor mismatch the limbs of two deceased residents.

She took Rumples hand once more, "we should probably find those Charmings before Hel does, you know how she likes to harvest mortals the lonely cow." She grumbled. Rumple sighed in exasperation "if they die WE will be Henrys favourite grandparents. That's all I'm saying." He smirked throwing his hands up in the air. "How dare you. We are his favourite. Those other two are too damn prudy." She smirked. Linking their fingers together they scoured the town searching for the king and queen of the bland and banal. Eventually they found them barricaded inside grannies. They were sat in a booth sipping coffee looking very clearly uneasy. "Oh dear me it must be serious they haven't even got cream in their coffee." Rumple jibed. Grainne laughed taking a seat on the bar. The Charmings were less than happy to see them, especially considering they were covered in blood from head to toe. "Look guys we just want to wait it out. We don't want any trouble." David said defensively. Grainne rolled her eyes "We are here for your benefit prince vanilla so shut your cake hole." She said in her most condescending tone, this caused another manic giggle to erupt from Rumple's lips. "Isn't she just the devil in disguise? It's marvellous!" He said going off in a tangent of laughter again.

"Oh hardly, the devil is much less self-obsessed." A chirpy well-spoken voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see the monstrosity that was Hel before them. She truly was beautiful on one side. Flowing white hair, porcelain skin, shining blue eyes, soft rose tinted lips. She was a sight to behold… The other half of her though, was the epitome of a nightmare. She had rotting grey flesh, black inky hair… Her lips were all but rotted away showing instead her rotting teeth. Her eyelid was no more showing a protruding black eyeball. She sent a shiver down the spine of anyone that was near her. At the mere sight of her David had produced his sword and shoved his wife behind him. "Oh calm down Hercules." Rumple said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sister." Hel said her eyes resting on Grainne "how bereaved I was to hear you were alive and well after all these years."

"Ah yes, I am sure your bitter little heart wept when you realised Rumple had found me in that shithole Neverland." Grainne said vindictively. This was supposed to be a night of fun and games, she would not let Hel dampen the mood.

"Still pretty as a picture I see Grainne, you know one thing I have noted about your husband sister… Is that he likes the pretty ones. You better hope your looks do not fade or he will dive into bed with another fresh piece of meat."

Such a statement upset Rumple more than he thought, his love for his wife knew no bounds, she was perfect to him inside and out. He would love her for eternity even if she had a face like an old hag. His jaw clenched and tightened his hands balling into fists. Hel wanted them to lose their cool, she wanted to know she was getting to them he knew that. He plastered a false grin on his face intervening before Grainne had a chance to open her mouth.

"Ah Hel, even if your sister looked as vile and grotesque as you I would worship her. Sadly, an awful beasty like yourself will never understand that although your sisters striking beauty caught my eye all those years ago it is her magnificently disturbed mind that has made me remain. A creature like you will always be obsessed with looks. Of course you will, ugly things always want to find a flaw in beautiful things. The only thing that gives you a sideward glance are your ugly little beasties in the underworld. Such a shame, I suppose you could really say you are merely half as beautiful as Grainne. Dearie."

Grainne laughed, laughed at his statement hysterically. Hels eyes widened, she was clearly not expecting Rumple to provoke her so but on the blood moon true feelings came out. There would be no lies in Storybrooke tonight. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am a demi god! What are you two?! A blood sucking parasite and a magician with a mental disorder." She sneered.

"Hel, why are you here? Still being the petty little bitch we all know and love. Still obsessed with the Draculas?" Grainne retorted.

"I feel it is only fair I get vengeance for you taking everything from me like the spoilt brat you are!" Hel said in an angry outburst that made the entire room quiver and shake.

"I took nothing from you, you are delusional."

"You KNEW I liked him. I confided in you that I did. And that very night at your precious ball that your daddy threw you what do you do? You ensnare him like the whore you are!" Grainne could not help but roll her eyes at this ridiculous display.

"Rumple, she is still obsessed with you." She sighed angrily. Trying to lay claim to her husband during a blood moon, when she was at her most possessive… Was she stupid?

"Hel sweetheart you are jealous. Jealous I have a father that loves me, jealous that I have a connection with my twin, jealous that I am beautiful, jealous that I have Rumple. You are bitter and twisted about my life, my husband, my looks, my kids, fuck you are even bitter about what species I am. It is not my fault you were born an ugly little beast and it is not my fault Rumple is in love with me. It is not my fault you are not a mother and a grandmother like I am. None of these things are my fault yet you act like they are. It is nothing more than an excuse. An excuse because you have never in your stupid insignificant little life even attempted to change your situation. And who could blame you. Who would want to lay hands on a deformed thousand year old virgin?" Grainne said venom lacing her every word. When Rumple realised what she was doing he could not help but feel pride at his wily wife.

"Well played my sweet." He whispered to her placing his hand on the small of her back. Hel even witnessing this small gesture of affection flew into a fit of rage.

"How dare you disrespect me by laying hands on her right before my eyes? You are displaying your affections on purpose!" She shouted in a furious demonic voice. Lifting a hand an invisible force shot Rumple across the room and into the bar. He hit it with such force he went straight through it and into the cups and saucers behind. Glass and wood splintered his face and torso as his vision blurred, he attempted to get up and failed instead slouching back down into the shards. Seeing him injured made Grainne go blind with rage.

"Stupid little Hel, while you have been standing here having your little tantrum I have been distracting you. You always were easy to manipulate you idiotic little disease. Whilst I stood here riling you up, berating your every belief time continued to tick on and on. In the underworld they love you for your pretty side isn't that right? That Demi God status really works wonders down there. But, what if you were to go back down not a demi god?" She said a dark grin forming across her blood tinted lips.

"You are speaking nonsense as always Grainne! You cannot strip me of my divinity! Once again it becomes evident one cannot have both beauty and brains."

Without another word Grainne moved at vampiric speed and plunged her fangs into Hel's throat. Her blood was like ecstasy running through her veins, the power… The god in her making the blood extra sweet. Taking her fangs from her neck she bit into her own arm and forced it into her half-sisters mouth. "Nice big swallows now sissy." She sneered. Mere moments later Grainne was back over her own side of the room looking at a gasping heaving Hel. "Oh Grainne, what was that supposed to do? Scare me?!" Hel laughed.

Grainne shook her head grinning like a chersire cat. "Oh no, but if you are scared that is a bonus. You see Hel, right now your heart is probably beating violently in your chest. Your veins are starting to burn, its all a perfectly normal part of the transition. The transition into a vampire. I have been doing some research and it seems that one cannot be really half and half as a demi god. You can only be one thing or the other."

Realisation hit Hel "no." She whispered.

"Oh but yes, you always wanted to be part of the Dracula's and now you will be. Sadly you cannot be a vampire and a demi god so… You will just be another blood sucking parasite like myself. And… Oh my, look at that… The sun is coming up…" She grinned.

"Tell me Hel, as the sun rises and you are dragged back down to the underworld a vampire not a god… what will that make you down there? That's right… Just another soul, damned to an eternity below the earth… forever. How unfortunate, that means this will be our last time together." She said in fake sadness.

"Grainne, please." Hel whispered desperately.

"No! Nobody hurts MY husband. You can spread the word to every demon, warlock, witch and vampire you meet down there. They can look upon your face and see that is what happens to people that tries to hurt the man I love. Learn your place Hel, your place is beneath my feet like the bottom feeder you are." She sneered.

As the sun crept ever closer to within the café Grainne grabbed her dagger and plunged it into her sisters heart "As you die a vampire you are subjected to an afterlife of a vampire. Enjoy the underworld Hel. Give my regards to Loki whilst you're down there."

She twisted the dagger inside her sisters cold bitter heart and watched as her body turned grey and sluggish. "This is the price you pay for hurting the ones I love."

/ **Whew, back with a bang guys! Thank you for your patience I really really appreciate it. Please do leave a review and let me know if it was worth waiting for! Also, tell me any scenarios or storylines you would like me to do for Grainne and Rumple and I will do them! Thanks again for your patience everyone!**


	19. I want to go home

**/ Hello one and all. Sorry once again for the delay I will try get a bit quicker with my chapters!**

"Rumpelstiltskin will you please cease being such a baby for 10 seconds!" Grainne said in exasperation, she was attempting to take the various glass splinters from his body. Once Hel had been taken care of she wasted no time in getting him back home, the sun was rising… The freedom of the blood moon faded with each ray of sun that invaded Storybrooke. The only sound in the room was the clinking of bloodied glass onto a nearby tray. She had offered to give him some of her blood, it would have healed him quicker but of course the silly man was far too proud for that. "There cannot be much more left this is ridiculous." He whined, he was taking large mouthfuls of gin to numb the pain. Usually when she inflicted pain on him it was purely for enjoyment, this was simply too unpleasant to put into words. This was not how their night was supposed to go… Grainne grabbed some leaves she had gathered in the forest days before, in her country they called these particular leaves 'doc leaves' they had great healing qualities. She put some in her mouth and chewed it into a paste before spitting it out and coating his wounds in it. She was a great healer at one point in time, it was something she wanted to get back into again. Once Rumple was all cleaned up she helped him into bed "you need to rest and let the leaves do their work. I swear Rumple if you so much as reach too far for something I will not share a bed with you for a month." She warned. He rolled his dark eyes at her "you are making a fuss over nothing, I have sustained worse on the battlefield, and I am back in my young body again. You are making a mountain out of a molehill dearie." He sighed squeezing her hand lightly. He did not like appearing weak in front of her. She had always been so strong and resilient, there has only ever been a small number of times that she has needed him to help her at all. To say it bruised his ego was an understatement. "I am going to go to grannies and get you something to eat do not move Rumple I am not messing around." She said kissing his lips lightly before departing.

She was disappointed to see the wreckage of the night had already been taken care of, the corpses reburied, the blood and guts cleared from the street. It looked like a normal day, obviously someone with a magical influence had taken to the streets when she and Rumple retired for the night. Walking into Grannies was like returning to the scene of the crime, it was full of the locals… Clearly everyone could not wait to see the mess left behind by the supernatural members of the community. The only person that looked remotely happy to see her was Red. She had been looking exasperated by the coffee machine until she entered. "Oh hey!" She smiled brightly "please sit." She said her eyes pleading, she could feel the judgement thick in the air. Grainne had to laugh at the mentality of them all… They had all done terrible things, each and every one of them had done something awful in their lives yet because she and Rumple were open about what they were that made them the villains. Hypocrites. "Give me something alcoholic Red, and a pie for the husband." She said rubbing her temples. "You looked stressed, what's going on?" Red asked handing Grainne a very large whiskey. "You remember when we were younger? We went everywhere, we saw everything… We were free, didn't care about what people thought of us. When Rumple and I first began courting we lived second by second… People used to look at us and admire how brazen we were you know? Now look at us, surrounded by judgmental hypocrites." Grainne grumbled knocking back her drink, the usually comforting burn did nothing to brighten her mood. "We were young… Young and in love…" She said smiling fondly at their time as a young couple.

"We were only young when I found out I was pregnant… Not even married, but we did not care." She sighed. "I remember, your father raised hell." Red laughed lightly. It upset Grainne deeply to think of her first pregnancy, it was the beginning of the end for her and Rumple. They were met with constant bad luck after that. Nothing ever went right, it was like they had been cursed. "Where is this all coming from Grainne? You have a good thing going here… Rumple has a store, you get to see Neal's son… You live in a nice house with your husband who is more than a little obsessed with you… What is stopping your happiness?" Red asked topping up her friends drink. Grainne shrugged "Anytime we get happy something goes wrong… Look at last night, Hel came and started stirring all kinds of shit… I have a bad feeling Red… We have a nice life here but this is not who we are… We are not normal, we do not work in diners and own pawn shops… We should be home… In the enchanted forest, being free… Being who we really are. This place… It is like one big prison. It is in my nature to move around constantly, it is what kept us alive in our world… Here… It is starting to wear me down… I see people with their children, I see pregnant people… I see all the things I used to have. I never got to be a mother for very long, I would have been such a good parent to my kids… That decision was taken from me, this place… It just makes me think of everything I should have." She said shaking her head in resignation. Red had not piped in yet, she thought her melancholic mood had turned her friend mute. She looked up and saw Red quickly busying herself further up the bar "rude!" Grainne said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "She is not being rude, she is being polite." A familiar Scottish voice chimed from behind her, her heart sank. "This is a very funny way of resting." She said turning around to be face to face with her husband. He took a seat next to her, she could tell from his eyes he had heard plenty. She did not want him to think she was not happy, when she was with him she was of course always happy…

"I must say. I am somewhat offended by this new revelation." He said rubbing his eyes "this is something I thought you would be able to say to me…" He said, he did not sound angry… He sounded defeated. "I want to go home." She frowned. There was no point lying, she wanted to be honest with him. "I want to be back in the castle… I want us to be… Us again. Not the Golds… We are not the Golds, the Golds are not real people. Grainne and Rumpelstiltskin are real people." She said urging him to see her side of it all. "I want to have our kids and live together in the enchanted forest… why is that so difficult." She said angrily. She felt his hand grip hers, their fingers interlocking. "I will always try to give you what you want… No matter what. If you want to go home then we shall." He said nodding more to himself than her. "We cannot Rumple I know that." She said polishing off her drink. "We will find a way. We will move this town back to where we belong, and if any of the merry locals don't like it they will have to pluck up the courage to say it to our faces." She had to laugh at how eager he sounded, it was easier said than done… "But, how could we make such a thing happen?" She asked shrugging her shoulders at him. "Well… I think it's time we both tapped deeper into our black magic my love." Rumple said rising from his seat and tugging her up with him. She knew what it took to truly tap into ones dark magic, she was surprised he suggested it. She linked her arm with his "well… I suppose a little human sacrifice never hurt anyone… Well… Almost anyone…" She laughed, they strolled out the door of grannies, her heart felt ten tonnes lighter. They would be back in the enchanted forest sooner than she had ever hoped.

 **/ Ooh so who is going to be the sacrificial lamb of sorts? This is going to lead up to a series in the enchanted forest once they get back there. The adventures are only getting started my dears! I know this was a short one but this is just a filler chapter, the next one is going to be grim. I am warning you now xD**


	20. The waiting game

**/ Ok, I know I pretty much just stopped writing out of nowhere. Well wonderful news I didn't die I just moved into my own place which took all of my time and most of my sanity BUT I am back with a bang and ready to start on the enchanted forest section of this tale in the coming days.**

"I need more clothes." Grainne yelled from their closet, she had been standing in front of the same rail of clothes for what felt like an eternity.

"I am sorry what? You have more clothes than all of Storybrooke I am not getting you more clothes." Rumple said the amusement evident in his voice as he came out of the bathroom buttoning up a crisp white shirt for the day. "You own this entire town and you cannot bother to get your wife a few teensy items of clothing." She said putting her hands on her hips in a challenging fashion.

"Maybe I should roam Storybrooke in my robe for the day?" She suggested knowing that was the opposite of what he wanted "Now now don't play the robe game with me. I do not own the town WE own the town and you are more than capable of getting your own stuff." He grinned pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes swatting his hand away "fine I will be forced to look trash when I visit with the girls later." She said gruffly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being such a nagging hag today." Rumple sighed wrapping his arms around her from behind "I am restless that is all, it has been weeks and we are no closer to finding the person we need to sacrifice to give us our magic back. I just want to be home… This place, I understand now why Regina damned you all to suffer here… It is a prison, a world without proper magic is no world I want to live in. I am bored, there is no one to terrorise, there is nothing to conjure. The spells I could cast if we were home in the dark castle. The deals those idiots would try and make with us again. I am furious we have been reduced to this." She said sounding as defeated as ever.

It broke his heart, in truth he had been feeling much the same… Tapping into one's dark magic was tricky, he knew better than anyone it had to be the right person, not just any person… THE person. It was taking time, more time than he would care to admit getting himself and his wife home. He was failing her, that was how he felt… he was a failure as a husband, all their suffering and time apart was for nothing if he could not make it up to her now.

"I am sorry, I know I am being selfish. I should be happy we are back together, I am happy we are back together I just wish it was like old times again. Being surrounded by all this goodness, it does not bode well for one's mental state." She sighed.

He agreed with her deeply, how could he not, he could not make a deal here… Not how he used to, he could not dance around and laugh in the face of his clients when it came time to collect payment. That is not how this world works. "Don't you worry that beautiful head about it, we will get back and when we do untold suffering awaits all who irk us." He said cupping her face in his hands. She leaned upwards a small smile curving upon her lips "finally he talks some sense." She smirked kissing his lips lightly. Every time she kissed him felt like the very first time. Kissing him never got boring, she knew when they got home she never frown again, not unless she was planning on frightening someone that is.

He leaned closer into her his arms winding around her waist, for a moment she was more than happy to succumb to his advances but then she recalled she had a prior engagement. "Get off me." She mumbled against his lips "I am meeting red for breakfast." She smirked wriggling away from him "I will see you for lunch keep yourself eager until then." She winked "Oh promises promise's." He cooed.

It appeared to be a beautiful day so she opted for a light white linen dress that fell to just her knees. She loved visiting with Red, she could vent to her about things that Rumple simply could not understand. She bounded down the stairs tapping his shoulders lightly "I will bring you some lunch from grannies do not eat a thing." She said kissing him lightly once more "good grief we better get you back to the enchanted forest before you morph entirely into a housewife" He said that mischievous tone entering his voice.

She knew she must have been late by the look on Reds face as she entered Grannies. "I am so sorry. I was having a severe closet issue." She sighed apologetically as she slid into the booth, it was like she was behind enemy lines today on one side of her was that cow Regina and on the other was that stabby little wench Belle. This crappy town needed more places to eat. "You two are together 24/7 could you maybe bang at night like normal people?" Red said as she stabbed at a piece of extra crispy bacon. "I was not… Banging as you so crudely put it I was complaining about being bored. This town has me mind numbingly bored, all the sex in the world could not stop this bullshit." Grainne said her expression turning sour "I just want to kill something is that so much to ask, I mean really." She huffed angrily.

"Besides we haven't slept together since last night, to say I am feeling every step I take today would be a vast understatement." Grainne laughed stealing a piece of toast from Reds plate. "My god how do you keep at it I would be sick of it by now." Red grimaced. "It is my nature, vampires are lustful creatures and last night he was chopping an onion and he cut his finger ever so slightly, the smell hit my senses and BOOM, dinner was destroyed I just jumped on him in the kitchen so naturally it went from the kitchen, to the stairs, to the bathroom to the hallway and THEN to the bedroom. I am going to need to consume a village of deer to heal what is happening down south at the moment." She grumbled. Red laughed loudly and wholly "oh Grainne you are a sick bitch I love you." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "Must be nice having him back in his young body." She winked. "Oh, hush you, I was having him when he was in his old body too, I must say I do feel very nostalgic climbing into bed with him now." She snorted.

Rumple was not happy, he had been thinking all morning of something that would brighten his beloved's day but nothing would spring to mind. She had been having an exceptionally miserable day this morning, he had to do something… He had to do something evil to be exact… That would bring the light back into her eyes. He turned to check his stock wincing as he did so, they had both done a number on each other the night prior, the deep scratch marks on his neck could attest to that. He did take joy in being marked by her though, she was just as territorial of him as he was of her if not more. The noise of the bell woke him from his haze, he looked up to greet them but soon felt disappointment wash over him, Belle. She only came in now to lecture and complain and to 'draw the good man she knows is in there out' it was getting a little sad in all honesty. "Yes, Belle what can I do for you today." He said with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"That woman and her scantily dressed friend are in there having a great laugh discussing your bedroom escapades. This is a small-town Rumple, we all have to eat in grannies we do not need to hear this." She said her voice already getting weaker and more flustered as she rambled on. "Belle, let me make something clear. Normal women do discuss such things when together. It is very common, you see you are too much of a prude to do so. Even Snow White sits down and gets into the gore of her marriage bed when with her friends. But you have no friends, you just have your books and your bitter sense of entitlement because you are so very… Good." The word was like vinegar in his mouth but he knew he had to speak harshly or she would never get the message.

Her brow furrowed as she walked behind the counter and turned his head to the side "look at the state of you. Did she do that to you? And you think this is ok? Do you think you want little Henry to think this is the way you treat someone you are meant to love? You know this is wrong!"

"Keep your paws to yourself dearie." He whispered grabbing her wrists and shoving them away from him. "I don't know how many more times I have to explain it to you Belle, I am evil… My wife is evil and when we become one we do so with the passion of a thousand suns. I know that is hard for you to comprehend considering when you and I were together you just lay there like a floating corpse making the odd sound. Stick to your books Belle because when it comes to people you are utterly clueless. And do not come in here again. If Grainne lays eyes on you anywhere in my vicinity I will be powerless to stop her tearing you limb from limb. She is a wee bit jealous from time to time."

As the morning turned into brunch and then as brunch turned into lunch Grainne and Red laughed and chatted like no one else was in the room. As lunch time hit she knew she best be getting to Rumple, she missed him already. As sad as it was to say when one has been kept away from those they love the most for so long even short times apart feel like an eternity. She got lunch to go and quickly made her way up the street to the shop. His eyes lit up when he saw her. She loved that he still got excited to see her. "Well well you are 2 minutes late, I am dying of starvation over here." He teased. "Oh, shut up or your lunch will go to the birds." She grinned placing his food on the table. She wrapped an arm around his neck and froze. This was not his usual scent, not at all. He smelled like a woman… not her… Someone else. Her eyes shot up to look at him her glare enough to tell him she found something she was not happy about.

"Who was in here today?" She asked accusingly.

"The usuals, why?"

"Do not lie to me Rumpelstiltskin a woman has been near you I can smell it." She hissed.

"Ah, well… Belle barged in here earlier and- "

"Belle? That grotesque little snivelling mouse? Are you fucking joking with me?!" She exclaimed her hands balling into fists. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him or punch up his shop but all she knew for certain was something was getting damaged.

"Grainne will you listen to me for a damn second! She barged in here and started moving my head to look at the marks on my neck. I shoved her off and gave her a wealth of abuse. That was all calm down!"

"Do not tell me to calm down! She came in here, and she touched you. Even after I so clearly marked you she touched you. That whore I am going to murder her!" She shouted kicking the counter with such force an angry crack rippled through the wood.

"Sweetheart calm down, I warned her to stay away."

"Do not tell me to calm down! Why are you defending her? It is like you do not want me to harm her, is that it? You want to keep the delicate little flower safe?" She said shoving him into a pile of books he had on a shelf.

Something most odd happened when she shoved him, a very clear greenish blue spark emitted from her hands for a moment. It felt good, it felt powerful… She could still feel her fingers tingling from such a strong zing.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered looking down at her hands.

"Aye…" He said his hand on his chest where she shoved him, it was in the exact place Belle had touched him… Of course!

"By the gods it is her! She is the one we have been looking for!" He beamed gripping his beloved psychotic wife by the shoulders. A wry grin crossed her lips.

"Not just her, anyone in her bloodline will be a sufficient sacrifice. She has a father, doesn't she? I want her to suffer… I want her to know his blood is on her hands… Her dear old dad will be our very own sacrificial lamb…" She said laughing manically. He loved seeing her like this, she was her happiest killing something and this would be the kill that would restart their lives. That would give them their happily ever after.

"Sweetheart, we are going home. And we are taking this whole damned town with us."

 **/ We are BACK in business. And after some nice gory human sacrifice in the next chapter the Dark One and his crazy AF bride are going to be back doing what they do best. Making deals and killing things. It's all very exciting indeed.**


	21. Are you a witch?

**/ Well I think it is that time again. Time for another flashback scene! It will be bloody and gross you have been warned, if gore ain't your style I would click on by. Or don't. I'm not your mother do what you want.**

"So… A little birdy told me a certain someone is coming along to fight alongside us today." Cormac said leaning in Grainnes doorway a knowing grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at her brother, she thought he was too intoxicated at the party to remember anything but he still managed to catch her sharing a less than chaste kiss with the dark one on the balcony. "What of it? Father wanted me to meet someone at the ball and I met someone at the ball so shut up and busy yourself with finding a wife." She said punching him playfully in the shoulder as she walked passed him. "Oh I can get married anytime I want. But you? What happened to your big I AM NEVER GETTING MARRIED I DO NOT NEED A MAN EVER THE END yarn you have been spinning for years." He said tugging on a strand of her hair as they made their way down the winding corridors of Castle Dracula. "I never said I would marry him, I am simply… Enjoying his company." She said carefully, she knew her twin was merely trying to get a rise from her but she did like the Dark One. For nights she lay awake remembering how she felt when they kissed. She had kissed men before but it had never felt like that, she remembered how her lips tingled as she went back to the ball, how her heart still raced. Even now she felt… Nervous? No! She did not get nervous! Nothing made her nervous… Not her father, not the courtiers, not the threat of war… Nothing! She made a mental note to get a grip on herself as she grabbed her sword from the armoury. She needed to be on top of her game going out onto this battlefield, she would hit herself if they lost today because of a silly little crush.

He liked war, he liked anything that was even a little bit conflict based. That was not the reason he came today. He had been ensnared by that flame haired goddess… The moment he entered that party he knew he had to speak to her, she looked so unimpressed with the show everyone was putting on for her… Yet, even with her stern expression she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He understood why her father wanted her married, a woman with beauty like that would drive men to kill for her. He had gone with the intention of making a deal with a very prolific vampire but instead ended up kissing his daughter, and what a kiss it was. She had invaded his mind every day since. The feeling of her skin on his… The way those long elegant fingers knotted into his hair…The way she told him to shut up when he stopped kissing her. She was the woman he always wanted but thought did not exist. Part of him questioned if she was a siren or even a witch that had managed to put him under a spell but she was so beautiful… Why would she need to do such a thing to catch a man's eye? He did not go to the castle, instead he stood by the very field the battle would take place. Many of the men were already there and setting up. Rumple stood to the side marking the grass with his sword. He was a patient man but today he felt jittery and impatient.

He knew she was approaching when the men stood to a salute when she and her brother passed. He looked up from his shoes and tried to keep his eyes from… Wandering. He understood why she was spoken about on the battlefield already. Last week she had looked so regal and elegant. Today she looked like a warrior, the most eye catching warrior he ever did see. Her hair was flowing freely in long curly tresses down to her shapely hips. She wore a black corseted style leader armour, her pants… Made him nearly pass away peacefully, they were to the same style as her body and were clearly made so that she could run unhindered but by the gods did they fit her to perfection. He knew he should certainly stop looking at her but yet he could not. What a woman. He was not the only one that noticed, many of the other men on the field were giving her sideways glances in a fashion that said if they were caught looking her brother would probably beat them within an inch of their lives.

"Well… Look who decided to show up." She grinned her icy blue orbs looking him up and down.

"I was about to say the same thing to you, so good of you to join us. You are only 30 minutes late for your own battle." He challenged.

"Oh I am never late. Everyone else is simply always early."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, it is"

She was quick, she was witty… There was no way she could be real. She had to be a witch… The tension between them was too much to handle, this was a spell… No one really feels like this when they barely know someone. That just does not exist in the world. That is simply a fairytale.

"Well as much as I would love to stand here all day and watch you two eye fuck each other it would appear our party has arrived." Cormac said using his sword as a means of pointing in the direction of a large group of rogue vamps heading their way.

"Oh goodie." Grainne smirked taking her sword from her belt. A glance passed between them but no more words could be spoken, the rogues were on them in seconds.

Rumple could see from the beginning that this was clearly nothing but sport to the vampires killing these rogues. They put up a little fight but it truly was child's play. As he sliced and stabbed his way through the masses of feral creatures he caught a glimpse of her from across the field. She moved with ease her body dodging every blow, every blade. She was stabbing and decapitating multiple creatures per second. Her beautiful delicate face was dotted with blood as she let out a fearsome cry lodging her sword through the jaw of one of her enemies. Watching such a magnificent thing kill with such finesse, with such passion… It was like watching art. She cut down everything in her path. When she could not dislodge her weapon from one of her fresher victims she merely began killing them with her bare hands. Punching them into submission, tearing skin from bone, limb from limb. He could see now that in the presence of so much blood her crystal blue orbs had turned a deadly red. He thought she was perfect before. He had been mistaken, now she was the epitome of divine.

"They are running!" One of the men shouted at the back. She huffed angrily kicking down one that was trying to knaw at her leg. She had sustained a few injuries but it was nothing serious. "Finish off the ones here! I will take out the runners!" She shouted back. She ran using her vampiric speed to her advantage as the last of the cowardly rogues took to the forests. She stopped the first two in their tracks easily, the blood on her skin and the scent in the air was enough to spur her on. The gash on her leg was beginning to cause her problems on the uneven terrain of the forest. They were gaining ground. Just when she thought the last few were going to get away a flurry of purple smoke pulled them back to her. She looked to her right to see the Dark One standing by her mischief alight in his eyes. Together they tore them apart, the leaves and trees around them painted in their thick hot blood.

Silence fell, it would appear their attack had been successful, the only thing she could hear now was the victorious cries of the men from the battlefield. A smirk of self-satisfaction spread across her face… Another day, another victorious battle. She was suddenly very aware that she had actually required assistance in killing the last of the rogues, this did not sit well with her.

"I had those rogues completely under control." She stated matter of factly.

"Of course you did." He said sarcastically shaking his head at her.

"You're hurt." He stated bluntly. She was taken aback by his comment, at this current moment she did not know who owned most of the blood on her person.

"I am no such thing." She said feeling slightly offended, she had never been brutally injured in battle before, her half vampire status did mean she healed slower than the other warriors but that had never been a problem. "Now now don't get your panties in a bunch." He chuckled as he pushed himself off the side of the tree and walked towards her. "you're leg appears to be giving you some trouble." He said pointing downwards, ah. He was not wrong. She had been bitten quite deeply just above her knee. There was a very steady flow of blood emitting from it. "I will heal in an hour or so it is no matter." She shrugged nonchalantly. It would not be the worst wound she had, she could not even feel it truth be told.

She was as stubborn as a mule he should have known. He mentally kicked himself when he felt this twang of concern. He hardly knew this woman. Yet he could not seem to take his eyes off her, and he could not seem to stop himself worrying about her even with a wound as minor as this. He also could not help but watch how those plump lips moved with every syllable she spoke.

"You're eyes are still red." He noted. This seemed to surprise her. "They are? Must be all the blood… It eh… Has a fairly good hold on me." She admitted. Her bloodlust had been very evident to him by how she fought on the battlefield. He knew he could not permit them to leave this forest until he had tasted her sweet lips again. Even for a moment.

Why were her stupid eyes not blue again?! She was wondering why he had been giving her weird looks, she must appear utterly deranged. It was the blood, it had to be… It did not help that her own blood was clouding her usually very alert senses.

"You know, for such a small lass you certainly know how to kill in large numbers." He smirked.

"I suppose you thought I was going to be a damsel in distress and you were going to have to come in and save me from the evil rogues?" She said her voice clearly challenging him.

"Well… Technically I did swoop in and save you from letting those last few little beasties get away. Did I not?" He asked taking another step towards her.

"I had that completely under control. I can take care of myself you know."

"Oh yes of course you can. You don't need me at all do you." He stated taking yet another step towards her, he was close enough to her now that their chests were millimetres from touching. She was starting to think that her eyes failure to return to their normal colour was more to do with him than it was to do with the blood.

She had to keep in control of herself, this was ridiculous. She subconsciously bit her bottom lip, something she always did when in deep thought. She heard his breathing hitch, she looked at him… Confused.

"Don't do that." He said the husky tone to his voice sending goosebumps shooting across her skin.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

His hand reached up to cup her face so softly she could barely feel it. His thumb swept lightly over her bottom lip. "That." He whispered. A small smirk graced her lips at this development.

"Why?" She asked as innocently as she possibly could.

"Because, you are driving me crazy." He muttered his eyes trailing down to her lips. She could not help herself, she felt like if she did not have his lips on hers this second she was going to die. She closed the gap between them slowly pressing her lips against his. The groan of relief that left both of them proved to her she was not the only frustrated one. His arms curled around her waist as her fingers clutched at the collar of his shirt. The mixture of his natural taste and blood was driving her insane. Her arms slowly wound around his neck wanting her body as close as possible to his. She could feel the pulsations growing between her legs. She was absolutely agonising for him. He scooped her up with great ease which allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. Upon contact she could feel she was not the only one getting a little worked up. Unable to resist she rubbed herself against his growing bulge the friction making her whimper lightly into his mouth.

"What are you doing to me." He whispered darkly against her lips.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said her hands going to either side of his face. She felt like her whole body was on fire. He had awoken something passionate inside her and she needed it fulfilled immediately. She certainly would not have been against having him in the middle of the forest but it would appear he had different ideas. She did not even feel like she had been moved, the only thing that made her notice was that she could no longer smell a high volume of blood. She moved her mouth from his for a moment, they were back in her bed chambers?

"How did you know this was my room?" She quizzed.

"Lucky guess." He smirked setting her down on the bed. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back with her "where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I am going no where anytime soon dearie." He winked. He crushed his lips to hers once more, their bodies pressed together so perfectly, they fit without any effort. She could feel his hands running down her sides undoing the ties at the side of her pants. She furiously tugged at his shirt the noise of the buttons hitting the floor the only other thing she could hear outside of their laboured breathing. Her fingers traced the defined panels of his torso his muscles twitching beneath her touch.

They both were becoming more frantic, their touches becoming more rushed. Battle clothing was much more difficult to remove than regular clothing. She was getting frustrated. "You know now would be the time for a little magic." She chimed.

With a click of his fingers she felt free of her damned corset, she could see him now fully, and he her. Laid bare before each other. She was not shy. Oh no far from it. She could feel his fingertips dancing lightly over every inch of her skin he could reach. Everywhere his fingers went left a trail of pleasure. "You may be a patient man but I am not a patient woman." She said moving his face so his eager eyes could find hers. His eyes were nearly black, it made her quiver from the inside out. Without so much as a single word, and without looking away from her for a second he slowly entered her. The intensity of his stare and the sensation of him moving within her made her nearly black out from pleasure. She slowly began rocking her hips against his causing the most delicious sounding growl to leave Rumples lips. Her back arched off the bed the sensation of him slowly sliding himself inside her causing her too much pleasure to stand. When he had finally entered her fully he simply remained still for a moment, their pelvises glued together.

"Are you a witch?" He whispered.

"What? No! Why would you ask me that?" She was ever so slightly offended, she was no witch. She was also aching for him to move, she could feel how he was twitching inside her. She could feel that he wanted to, why wasn't he?

"Its just. Why can I not control myself with you? Ever since I met you… I cant stop thinking about you. About having you."

"Well should I be asking if you have cast a spell on me? Because I feel the exact same way when it comes to you." She said her brow furrowing. That was clearly all he needed to hear because seconds later his lips were back on hers and he was rocking against her. Their hips moved in perfect unison with each other. The pleasure was so raw she could barely think straight.

Her hands travelled up his arms her nails digging into his skin as she did so. "Fucking hell Grainne." He groaned into the croon of her neck. Oh her name on his lips in that moment felt too good to put into words. She shoved him back rocking on top of him. His hands dig into the flesh of her hips as her eyes fell shut. She was totally lost in the moment.

By the gods having her on top of him was nothing short of perfect. How she moaned, how her eyes fell shut, how she was marking him with those beautifully sharp nails, how she reacted to him inflicting ever so slight bits of pain on her. He knew in that moment, he was going to crave her… How could he not… He was going to have to explore every part of her creamy sculpted body. No other woman would compare to her. How could you compare a candle to the sun?

He could feel her tightening around him, his grip on her hips tightened. He started to twitch inside her, the pleasure building and building until suddenly it burst in incredible fashion.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

She cried, oh yes, what music to his ears. They both rode out their climaxes with valour as wave after wave of ecstasy consumed them both. Eventually she slumped her body against his, their flesh damp and their breathing ragged. He kissed the crown of her head groaning lightly as he slid out of her. It had never felt that way before, she had ensnared him.

"I know we did this in the wrong order but I really do feel I should ask now. May I court you?" He asked with a wry smile his fingertips trailing up and down her bare back.

She rested her chin on his chest her hooded eyes looking straight into his.

"Yes, you may."


	22. The Disrespect

/ **I want opinions one and all. What scenarios would you like this ghastly duo in? The floor is open to you guys let me know and I will try my best to incorporate them into my next chapter. Anywho, enjoy this one I am officially snowed inside my home so more chapters will be en route in the coming days.**

Things like human sacrifice took time, she could appreciate that. She could also appreciate that there were materials she needed and spells she had to locate. This all took time. Time, she was happy to give now she knew their intended victim. It was poetic justice to her that she could inflict more suffering upon the woman that was essentially her replacement to Rumple all those years she was gone.

She had opened the shop that morning to give Rumple a rest. He worked too damn hard for this horrible town and these horrible people. First thing this morning she collected all the rent [skipping grannies of course] and opened up the shop for the day. She did not know how he did it, dealing with the local's day in day out would be enough to drive anyone insane. She had been visited by Red that very morning and had clued her friend in on her little plan. She was just as excited as herself and Rumple had been. This little town was not their world and soon enough it would be forgotten about. She would enjoy the few luxuries of this world while she was still in it of course, like stocking up on their outstanding line of clothing. She never knew one could find clothing so… Tight.

Today she was dressed in a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans with a crimson red shirt tucked into them. The jeans were extremely tight, that is why she loved them so. The shirt was a little looser but was designed in a way that showed off a lot more cleavage than she usually would on an average day. It would seem today she was feeling adventurous, there was something in the air. She could feel a change brewing, she was excited.

He had to laugh at his wife, she had done everything in her power to ensure he slept in. His alarm clock had been removed from the house entirely, his phone was in a cupboard in the kitchen… She was certainly treating him. He even woke up to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. They had both been working exceptionally hard to get the preparations in order for their ritual. As excited as he was to go home he could not deny his conscience. He had once shared a bed with Belle, he had once even thought he would end up marrying her. Now he would be her undoing, as much as his conscience fought him he could not deny his one true love anything. Not even this. If the roles were reversed he would only be too delighted to kill a man she had laid with. He was greedy in many ways, he wanted to keep her under lock and key most days. She was too exquisite for the vermin of the outside world to glance upon. He tried his very best to ensure she knew she was a goddess in his eyes… She was a smart woman, she knew she was beautiful.

He walked along the sunny streets of Storybrooke with an extra pep in his step that morning. As he entered the pawn shop the sight that befell him was one that made him feel like his jaw had hit the floor. Why did she have to dress like that in the middle of working day good god. She was busying herself behind the counted gathering boxes and marking things off a list she had in front of her. She eventually looked up a bright smile appearing on her glorious features.

"Good morning!" She beamed.

"Good morning my love." He smiled walking around the counter to place a kiss on her lips.

"I must say you are looking… More ravishing than usual." He said as his eyes looked her up and down taking her in entirely.

"Well you know I woke up this morning and I simply thought to myself, today is a day for something nice and tight." She smirked.

"I can think of something else nice and tight I wouldn't mind this morning." He retorted.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you awful man." She laughed shaking her head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist placing a kiss to the side of her neck. The side of his wife's neck was especially sensitive thanks to the fact she was bitten there when she was turned. He felt a clear shudder pass through her body when his lips made contact with the two healed puncture wounds. "I cannot help it when you insist on teasing me at this early hour." He grinned. There was no part of his loves body he had not memorised, he knew every curve, every scar, every mark… He knew her entirely.

"Well you will have to hold your patience until later my darling we have a busy day." She smiled giving him a light kiss. How he wanted to feel her lips upon his for longer than the mere seconds they were there.

"You will have a busy night too if you're not careful." He winked giving her ass a playful slap.

"Oh, keep those hands to yourself you pervert, I suppose this is the price you pay for sleeping with the boss."

He loved when they bantered like this, he loved even more that they could still not get enough of each other. Being back in his young body made him all the more ready and willing to drag her to the bedroom at a moment's notice.

"I am going to grannies to get some tea would you like anything?" She asked removing herself from his grip. He wanted to drag her back to him immediately but that would not sit very well with her this much he knew.

"Just your swift return my love." He smiled.

She truly did not need tea but she needed to get out of that shop before she dragged her husband into the back room and had her way with him. The air felt good on her skin, moments before she had been feeling extremely hot and sweaty. She would make him pay for that later. She was always happy to speak with Red anyway. They were soul sisters through and through, she was so excited to get back to the enchanted forest where they could get up to their old escapades once more.

Grannies was packed full of people. Did no one else in this town work? Red was reclined in one of the chairs looking bored and unimpressed. She perked up when she saw her friend appear. "Hey Girl! Sit, Please!" She implored her.

"Not enjoying our lovely locals today?" She laughed as she took a seat across from Red. Red was as blunt as she was. Something she admired greatly about her. Before she could fire off into a rant about how much she hated the customers and the town in general Granny started hollering at her from the register to get back to work. "Duty calls unfortunately. I'll bring you down a drink." She sighed stomping back across the diner to have words with granny.

"Hi Yaya." A young voice called from her left. Her brow furrowed for a moment before softening when she realised it was little Henry. She smiled and waved across at him, he was in the booth with Regina and… Victor Frankenstein? How unusual. Never to ruin an opportunity to make Regina uncomfortable she took a seat next to Henry in the booth.

"Saying hello is not an invitation over." Regina said dryly.

"Do you not have some fruit to poison?" She said dismissively as she turned her attention to Henry.

"How are you doing? No school today?"

"Nah I was sick this morning so I got to take the day off."

"So, you were sick this morning but now you are well enough to sit in grannies and eat pancakes?" She said with a knowing grin.

"My mom had to have a meeting with Dr Whale so I had to come along." He shrugged. It grated on Grainne to no end that she was a part time mother to that boy. He should be with that saviour at all times. At least she cared for the boy with a bit more intensity.

"Well if you still feel sickly later stop by the house, I have broth that makes sickness disappear in the blink of an eye."

She could feel Victors horrible little seedy eyes all over her and suddenly she felt very unhappy with her outfit choice of the day. That man made her flesh crawl.

"Sadly, my dear I must go but drop into the shop to see us, won't you? You are growing up before my very eyes I want to see you more frequently before you turn into a moody teenager." She said ruffling his hair playfully.

Her gaze turned to Regina's "get this boy home what kind of irresponsible mother brings her boy out when he is sickly. Ah yes but I forgot. It is mayor first mother second, right?" She said evacuating the booth before she had a chance to give her a snarkey rebuttal. She could not even bid her dear Red farewell before she left the diner. She wanted to be gone quickly before she injured Victor Frankenstein in a very uncomfortable place.

"That was a very long time for one cup of tea." Rumple noted as she walked back through the doors of their shop. He was just happy to see that she was back. The thoughts of her out in town dressed… Like that killed him.

"I bumped into Henry in the diner I was speaking with him. Regina has a lot to answer for. He is under the weather and she has him in there while she speaks with Victor. Wretched female." She said angrily. He perked up at the mention of Victor on the premises. When he and Grainne first began courting it was no secret that Victor was more than a little obsessed with his wife. It displeased him greatly that he had even been in the same diner as her today.

"I truthfully would have spoken with him longer but that man's gaze simply makes my skin crawl." She said walking back around behind the counter to him. He felt his jaw clench tightly. He was looking at her? He had been warned about looking at his beloved.

She realised right after she said it that it had been a mistake to even mention Victors presence. "He was looking at you?" He said his voice like fire.

"Well yes, I sat down in their booth to speak to Henry and I could not help but notice his eyes on me for the duration of my time there but he did not utter a word to me so truly it was fine I just hate the little weasel." She said nonchalantly trying to play it off. She knew playing it off was no use when it came to Rumples jealousy.

"Fine? Nothing about this is fine. I know the way Victor Frankenstein looks at you and dressed as you are today? Well it was a treat for his greedy memory, something he can think about when he is alone no doubt." He said his words dripping with anger.

"Would you cease getting yourself so furiously angry Rumple you are being ridiculous." She sighed in exasperation.

He was blind with anger, he stormed to her grabbing her by the wrist he all but dragged her into the back room of the shop. This was naturally met with great resistance from Grainne but he did not care. "I hate this!" He exclaimed furiously flipping a table the wood splitting as it hit the floor.

"It is not just Victor it is every man. You may not notice it but I do! I notice how every man looks at you. How they linger on your body as you walk by, disrespecting both you and me! I am the Dark One! You are my wife! Since when did I stop making men fearful enough to cast their gaze to their shoes when you walked by? I am a joke in this town!" He said shaking with anger her eyes alight with rage.

He was mad, he was furious… If the roles were reversed she would be the same. The people here did not feel fear on the same level they did in the enchanted forest. He was destroying the back room, he was feral. Like an animal. He was scaring her. How exciting. She grabbed him by the shoulders his eyes ablaze as they found hers. "The townspeople are different here. When we get home, everything will be back to the way it was. They will be afraid to even say my name for fear of what you will do. Until then know this. I wear these clothes for you, I do my hair for you… Everything I do is for you, foolish man. And yes, I get looks, but only you touch me." She said speaking to the animal that had taken over her husband's body.

"You are scared of me." He stated suddenly.

"Well you are acting like a wild animal, like a demon… It is making me frightened, how awfully enthralling." She smirked. He grabbed her body violently against his and crushed their lips together. He was making a point, she did not mind one bit.

She could hear the shredding of fabric and the sensation of cool air hitting her skin, well there goes her outfit. Another one to the trash. His lips were fevered as they ran along her skin, he was kissing everywhere he could reach on her. It was making her breathing hitch and her mind fog. She had no idea where his mind was but she liked it. A lot.

He slammed her against a wall, she could feel the hard crunch of the cement cracking behind her from the impact. Her legs immediately went around his waist her nails digging violently into his back causing him to scream in both pain and pleasure. Without giving her so much as a nod of warning he rammed his hard length into her throbbing core. They both cried out at the sensation.

Her hips gyrated violently against his her body jerking back and forth up the wall. His lips were back on her, biting along her neck and her clavicle he travelled lower his teeth sinking into the soft tissue of her breast drawing blood. The feeling of him biting her was taking her to new highs.

His name was the only thing she could say as his hands raked along her creamy thighs leaving destruction in its wake. "I will make them all suffer when we get home, they will be afraid to even enter the forest for fear of seeing you accidentally." He grunted. The thought of him striking that much fear into anyone made her core throb uncontrollably. It was like he was possessed, like he as a beast. She loved it.

Hearing him speak of death only pushed her further to the brink of ecstasy, she arched off the wall screaming from the sensation of him violently plunging in and out of her. She could feel his shaft twitch inside her. She knew he was just as close as she was, she rocked hard against him moving slightly quicker than a human the vampiric side of her taking over. The darkness was so alluring, it was surrounding them, it was seducing them. In this moment he was truly the Dark One once more and she was his queen. The world would grow to fear them again. She was so lost in the euphoria of the moment that when her climax did arrive it took her entirely by surprise. She cried out slamming herself on and off him his name on her lips like a prayer as she felt him come undone inside her. They were both shaking from the intensity of their lovemaking and from the power that was radiating off their bodies. If they were like this now how would they be when they were back where they belonged?

As the aftershocks of their mutual gratification wore off she slumped back against the wall her back now torn and bloody. It had been quite some time since there was that level of intensity in their lovemaking. She wanted more of it.

"You finally came back to me, my Dark One."


	23. The Final Goodbye

The darkness that had consumed them the day prior was still very much present on both their minds. It was a surge, brought on by pure unfiltered anger. It was their most basic instincts kicking in. This was an exciting new revelation. It was a sign, the materials were here, the spells were prepared… They were ready, the final ingredient was the human. They would waste no time, the sooner they returned to the enchanted forest the sooner their life of depravity and debauchery would begin once more. Tonight, was the night, it was like one could taste it in the air… The magical beings in the community were even acting more sheepish than usual, it was like upon instinct they knew a predator when they saw one… and tonight there would be two predators roaming storybrooke. This towns hours were numbered, the next sunset they would see would be back in the Dark Castle, back at full power… Back to the dark recesses of their twisted minds. What a thrill.

"I do not want to kill Belle." Grannie stated from their kitchen that evening. Rumple had been preoccupying himself with organising the area in which they would do the ceremony, he had been whizzing to and from the forest all day ensuring everything was just right. When his wife uttered these words, he did not know if he was to laugh or to cry. "My sweet, she is the one we must kill her. Besides you hate her guts why the change of heart."

"I want her to suffer at home in the Enchanted Forest, I wanted to see her horrible little face scrunch up every time people scurried away in fear in our presence. This way, it feels like she is getting an easy escape."

"Love, I set her library on fire days after I left her for another woman she has gotten a solid level of suffering I would wager."

"Not enough, she slept with you which is the ultimate crime in my eyes. Worse than murder, worse than anything. I want her to suffer until the end of time for sharing your bed. It is not enough. I dislike greatly how easily she has gotten away with bedding my husband if the roles were reversed you would not be having it do not even try and tell me otherwise or I swear I will thump you." She said raising a brow at him just challenging him to fight her on this.

"Well we have no choice, she is the one. She has to go. What do you want me to do?"

She in truth didn't know what she wanted him to do, she just wanted him to do something and fast. She had planned in depth the ways she would mentally torture that girl for knowing the loving embrace of her Rumple. She would make sure that her plans would see fruition. Suddenly, she came upon an idea.

"Sweetheart, I know it calls for the heart of the chosen human _or_ their kin. She has a father here in Storybrooke does she not?"

With this sudden realisation Rumples head shot up from whatever herbs he was fooling with. She was right! She was perfectly right! It brought him more joy than he had cared to admit. They could sacrifice the blood of her blood, her own dear dad. It would only increase the suffering his sweet wife wished to bestow on her. How perfect. How ingenious.

"I think you have cracked it!" He exclaimed his hands doing that impish flurry she loved so much. He was starting to truly become himself again. Mr Gold was all but gone, soon enough Rumpelstiltskin would be all that remained.

"I will enchant the old fool myself, he will be in a death like sleep when I rip his heart from his chest. My love, how have I lived without you all these years. Your ideas are paramount to my scheming!" He said grabbing her face and kissing her with all the love and adoration he could muster into one kiss.

"Would you do me the honour of walking through Storybrooke with me? One last time." He asked holding his hand out to hers.

"It would be my great pleasure." She whispered grabbing his hand their fingers linking together. In a bag slung across her shoulder was all they needed for their ritual. This would be the very last time they remained in this house.

It was a bittersweet moment for them both. Rumple spent many years alone here, he spent time with Belle here trying to force himself into being good. He brought his wife back to this house. She cooked meals for him and Henry in that kitchen. He drank whiskey with her brother on those chairs, he made love to her in the bedroom upstairs… Even though it was not their true home… It held memories Rumple would treasure forever.

For Grainne it was much the same. She had discovered hot showers here, she had remained hidden in this house getting to know her husband all over again when she had first returned from Neverland. This was the house where her grandson called her Yaya for the first time. It was a house that would forever be embedded in her memory until her dying day.

They both walked down the hallway taking in each sight for the last time, stalling at the door they turned and took one look back. They were leaving this home to make new, better memories in another. Rumple pulled the door shut behind them the smile undeniable on his face as they walked down the pavement towards the main town.

They halted at the shop. He had history here more so than anywhere else. He had been miserable in there for the longest time. Now, all he remembers is his wife's smiling face as she brought him coffee and cakes from grannies, or her behind the counter crunching the numbers for the day yelling at him for under charging on items… The many fun times they encountered in the back room… The very first time she entered, when he was still unsure how he had been lucky enough to get her back… When he 'hired' her to work with him… Then it became their shop. More memories for him to treasure always.

Going passed grannies Grainne recalled the first time she entered and was reunited with her dear sweet friend. What laughs they had shared in there. It was also the place she finally finished off her sister Hel… Where she had more than one run in with an unhappy local… Where she got her coffee every morning… Her days revolved around spontaneous trips to grannies. Soon the spontaneity in her life would be back tenfold. Grannies would pale in comparison… She smirked going by the bar where she had gotten drunk with all the local ladies on her first night out without Rumple. Oh, those little shot things had been her undoing. She would have to find an alternative for them when they returned home. They were very fun… They ghosted past the ashen remains of the library, the things her sweet Rumple had done for her here…

As they stood at the entrance to the forest they took one look back at Storybrooke. It was a town they had both grown to hate deeply but it was also where they reignited their love for each other. They got to know their grandson. They reformed friendships, they found themselves again. They found their very identities here. After being apart for so long this horrible little town had turned into a haven for them. They had been born again, they had experienced things here they never would have been able to experience back home. They built memories here that would last for an eternity. Rumple broke their comfortable silence first.

"I will go get the old man. You finish setting up. I won't be long." He said cupping her face in her hands kissing her lips tenderly.

"Hurry back, we have a home to get to." She smirked.

She took one more glance back at the town where she had been broken apart and put back together again and descended into the forest readying herself for the ritual to come.

The old man had been sleeping when he found him, how easy. Rumple merely placed him in a deeper sleep. One from which he would never wake from again. He plunged his hand into his chest his fingers wrapping around the warm still beating heart of Belles father. With one fluid movement he pulled hard yanking the organ from his chest. Blood splattered along the side of his face and up his arm. It was a messy job but someone had to do it.

He strolled back through the town casually, blood dripping alongside him as he walked. When he appeared by the entrance to the forest he took one last glance at the town. He had spent most of his time here wholly unhappy in his life. Most of his life here was loneliness and the other half was him pretending to be good, forcing himself to be something he wasn't. His last few months here had been heaven. He had felt as light as a cloud. He was no longer a frail man. He was back to his true self, back in his youthful form… He was the Dark One again and he had his queen. His dark angel. In truth if it was not for this town he may have never found his love again. In many ways he had a lot to thank this place for. With a final glance he turned his back on Storybrooke for the last time and went to his destiny.

As he neared the site he could see she already had a blazing fire going, always prepared his beloved. As she came into view he could see she was hard at work mixing the herbs and spices for the potion to go with this spell. Her stern expression brightened at his return.

"You are back so soon I am so glad!" She beamed. She all but ran to him placing another kiss upon his lips "you look simply divine covered in all that blood you know." She smirked the temptation to lick the humans blood from her lovers face almost too much to bear.

"Well I will be covered in it a lot more often when we return home my darling." He purred giving her one final firm kiss. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, all that is missing is the juicy heart. I have already added our hair to the mixture and some of my blood. I see no reason for this not to go seamlessly." She smirked handing him the contents of the bowl in which she had been mixing.

"It is all yours, Dark One."

He grinned tossing the potion into the flames causing it to illuminate the most brilliant green light, it was time. In unison they both began chanting an ancient text in Gaelic, with every syllable they spoke they could feel the demons of heaven and earth calling their darkness to come home. Black fog like material surrounded them entering their bodies, hearts, minds… Their very souls. They welcomed the blackness never faltering in their chants as their dark magic returned to them. Rumple tossed the heart into the flames causing thunder to crack and lightning to strike from the sky above. The earth shook beneath their feet as the power of their dark magic combined made their very flesh vibrate with power. There was no going back now.

"In the name of all that is dark and unholy in this world remove us from this wretched place, bring this town and all its creatures home!" Rumple bellowed the power evident in his voice as it boomed through the chaotic display before them.

The same thick fog that took everyone from their home in the first place returned to drag them back. Rumple ran to his love; their eyes were as black and soulless as the devils himself. He gripped her tight his heart racing with anticipation.

"Hold me tight, do not let go." He shouted over the whirring winds and swirling waves of darkness and magic.

"I will never let you go again." She responded her fiery locks whirring around her from the power of their magic.

"Any regrets dearie?" He grinned.

"Not one." She smirked grabbing his face and pulling it to hers she kissed him with all the passion she had in her body. Their last kiss in Storybrooke. He gripped her body tightly to his own refusing to let her go for a moment simply kissing her back with all he had. In an instant the whirring mist engulfed both them and the forest, it swallowed the town whole and everyone in it.

It only felt like seconds later but who knows how long they had been travelling for… Their last kiss in Storybrooke turned into their first kiss back in the Enchanted Forest. As they pulled away from each other they looked around trying to make sense of their location.

Rumple laughed manically with glee as he turned his wife around, there they stood, at the very entrance of the Dark Castle.

"Welcome home, my love. We are back."

 **/ You guys, this will be the last ever chapter of this fanfiction. I know, I am shook but we finally made it! You all have been fab thank you for all the follows and reviews and favourites it's the whole reason I write these things to be honest. This has been a labour of love and I am so delighted it reached a conclusion I can be proud of. I felt it was time to let Storybrooke go. BUT, do not be too depressed. If you enjoyed this story than I am so very happy to announce that in the coming days I am going to be starting on the sequel! Yes the Enchanted Forest Chronicles are coming! Keep an eye on my profile for the next instalment of these sick and twisted individuals lives now they are back where they belong. For here though I will sign off a final time on what has to be my favourite Fanfiction creation ever. Thank you for the love, see you all for the sequel!**


End file.
